A sors választása
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Omoc/Narim/Sam szerelmi háromszög, vagyis félig slash! Végigkísérjük a történetet nagyjából az Enigma közepétől a Színlelésen át a Két tűz között végéig, és még egy kicsit tovább is, hátha lehet még jó vége is, ellentétben a filmmel. Vajon létezik a sors, amiben a tollanok a tudomány és a józanész korában már nem igazán hisznek? És ha igen, vajon milyen sors vár hőseinkre?
1. Chapter 1

\- Omoc, minden rendben? – kérdezte halkan. A másik férfi felkapta a fejét, és gyorsan körülnézett, de csak akkor nyugodott meg, mikor látta, hogy a paraván gondosan eltakarja őket a többiek elől. Narim azonban értett a pillantásból, elhúzta a kezét, és leült a másik mellé az asztalhoz.

\- Jól vagy? – próbálkozott újra, mire Omoc egy sóhajjal megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem igazán – ismerte be. Narim hálás volt ezért az őszinteségért, jól tudta, hogy Omoc kevés emberben bízik meg annyira, hogy nyíltan felvállalja az érzéseit. Örült, hogy ezek közé tartozhat, sőt, ő lehet az egyetlen, aki előtt Omoc igazán meg tud nyílni.

\- Segíthetek valahogy?

\- Nem, Narim, most nem tudsz – rázta meg a fejét az idősebb férfi. – Tudom, hogy szeretnél… de most magam sem tudom, mit kellene tennünk.

\- Nem adhatod fel! – győzködte Narim Omocot.

\- Ugyan miért nem? – fordult Omoc égszínkék szeme a másik felé.

\- Mert eddig is voltunk nehéz helyzetekben… ennél sokkal nehezebben is… és te mindig tudtad a megoldást! Most is meg fogod találni! – bíztatta Narim, és gyengéden a másik kezére tette a kezét.

Omoc egy pillanatra a kezükre sandított, de aztán megrázta a fejét.

\- Tudom, hogy hiszel bennem, Narim, de most tehetetlen vagyok. Valóban sok nehéz helyzetet megoldottunk már… és a legnehezebbet is… megmentettük a népünket… De eddig mindig olyan tisztán láttam az utat, amire lépnünk kell… bármilyen nehéz volt is a helyzet, tudtam, mit kell tennünk… most azonban nem látok mást, csak homályt és ködöt mindenfelé. És a homály minden irányban csak veszélyeket rejt. Nekünk, és másoknak is. Bármerre indulnánk is el…

\- Akkor talán… várnunk kell. Lehet, hogy ez a megoldás.

\- Mégis mire?

\- Talán az igazi megoldás még nem bukkant fel… csak várnunk kell türelemmel.

\- A te töretlen optimizmusod – tűnt fel egy alig látható félmosoly Omoc arcán.

\- Talán mindkettőnk helyett optimistának kell lennem – szorította meg Omoc kezét Narim.

\- Vagy talán valami különleges okod van az optimizmusra – sütötte le a szemét Omoc, és végül elhúzta a kezét.

\- Miről beszélsz? – nézett rá meglepetten Narim.

\- Tetszik neked ez a világ.

\- Ez? – nézett körül Narim a sivár betonhelyiségben, ami ki tudja hány méterrel a föld alatt rideg volt és sötét. Omoc azonban nem reagált erre, csak felnézett rá, és mint mindig Narim úgy érezte, a férfi a veséjébe lát. – Miből jöttél rá? – hajtotta le a fejét bűntudatosan.

\- Sosem tudtál hazudni nekem – mondta szomorúan Omoc. – Másnak sem nagyon, de nekem egyáltalán. Mindig bántott, ha nem mondtad meg az igazat, és ez ott van a szemedben. Szóval? Milyen a felszín?

\- Gyönyörű szép – sóhajtott elmerengve Narim. – Az egész bolygó tele van állatokkal.

\- Ki tudja, még meddig… - csóválta meg a fejét rezignáltan Omoc.

\- Omoc… meg kell próbálnunk bízni bennük! Adnunk kellene nekik egy esélyt!

\- Esélyt? Mégis mire? Hogy ők is tűztengerbe borítsák az egész világukat? Hogy megsemmisíthessék mindazt a szépet, amit odakint láttál? Ezt te sem akarhatod!

\- Tudod, hogy nem. De… kitalálnak valamit, hogy elmehessünk.

\- Persze – sóhajtott minden meggyőződés nélkül Omoc.

\- Nem szabad így hozzáállnod! – győzködte tovább Narim.

\- Narim, te is tudod, hogy milyen messze vagyunk a Tollanától… Ismered a becsléseimet. Bár pontos számokat nem tudok, de végtelen távol vagyunk a célunktól. Ezek képtelenek minket eljuttatni odáig. Még a bolygójuk holdjáig is alig képesek eljutni, nem elhagyni ezt a naprendszert.

\- Tudom. De ott a csillagkapu – reménykedett Omoc.

\- És mire megyünk vele? A Tollanán nincs kapu, te is tudod.

\- Talán találhatunk egy olyan bolygót, ahol segíthetnek.

\- Nem hinném, hogy felfedeztek olyan bolygót, aminek a fejlettsége elegendő lenne a mi számunkra.

\- Akkor? Mit teszünk? Itt maradunk?

\- Talán nem is bánnád annyira – kapta fel a fejét Omoc, mire Narim gyorsan lesütötte a szemét.

\- Omoc… én sosem mondtam ilyet…

\- Ismerlek, Narim – sóhajtott Omoc. – Nem kellenek kimondott szavak ahhoz, hogy tudjam, mit gondolsz.

Narim lehajtotta a fejét, és csak reménykedett magában, hogy Omoc mégsem ismeri minden gondolatát. Saját maga is végtelenül össze volt zavarodva, de a gondolat, hogy Omoc tudja, mi zajlik le benne, még ijesztőbb volt. Ezzel valami olyannak az elvesztését kockáztatná, ami az elmúlt tíz évben az élete alapját képezte.

\- Ideje nyugovóra térnünk – vett végül egy nagy levegőt Omoc. – Talán holnapra felsejlik előttünk az út.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát a másik. – Omoc… - fogta meg újra a férfi kezét.

\- Narim, pillanatnyilag nem tehetünk semmit.

\- Tudom – sóhajtott Narim. – De érted is aggódom.

\- Tudom – szorította meg Narim kezét Omoc. – Jól vagyok – biztosította a másikat, de Narim tudta, hogy a férfi ez alkalommal hozzá sem őszinte. Ez jobban aggasztotta, mint a kérdés, hogy hazajutnak-e, és hogyan.

\- Biztos?

\- Igen – próbálta megnyugtatni Omoc Narimot, de nem járt túl sok sikerrel. Látta, ahogy a fiatalabb férfi is körülnéz, ahogy korábban ő tette, majd halványan elmosolyodott, mikor látta Narim szemében a következtetést, hogy nem láthatja őket senki. Végül mégis megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Narim…

\- Ha végül itt ragadunk, már úgysem számít, nem? – sandított rá Narim, és adott egy gyors puszit a szájára.

\- Te romantikus bolond – tűnt fel egy újabb halvány mosoly Omoc arcán. – Azért még nem adtam fel a reményt.

\- Ezt akartam hallani – mosolyodott el Narim, majd még megszorította a másik kezét, és elsétált.

Omoc szomorú szívvel nézett utána, és ez alkalommal őt sem csak a hazajutásuk gondjai aggasztották. Tudta, érezte, van esély arra, hogy elveszítse a férfit, aki oly sokat jelentett neki az elmúlt tíz évben. Érezte benne a változást, érezte, hogy Narimot nem csak a Föld gyönyörű felszíne ejtette rabul, hanem valami más is. Ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy ha így van, nem tehet ellene semmit. Az elmúlt tíz évben próbált megadni mindent a másiknak, amit csak tudott, mégis tisztában volt azzal, hogy a bujkálásuk, az állandó titkolózás, a lopva együtt töltött esték némi keserű felhangot adnak a kapcsolatuknak. Sosem beszéltek róla, de Omoc mégis tisztában volt vele, hogy mindketten érzik ezt. Mindketten arra vágytak, hogy egyszer végre felszabadultan, szabadon szerethessék egymást, de tisztában voltak azzal, hogy Omoc pozíciója, a küldetéstudata, és a tollanok konvencionális gondolkodása ezt nem teszi lehetővé.

Nem sokkal később a paraván másik oldaláról meghallotta Carter százados hangját. Mindenki más ártalmatlan beszélgetésnek tartotta volna, ami közte és Narim közt kezdődött, de Omoc kihallott belőle valami mást is. A bensőséges hangnemet, az odafigyelést a másikra, a gondoskodást, kedvességet. Egy ideig csak a féltékenység gyötörte a férfit, de ahogy a másik kettő tudományos területre kalandozott, úgy érezte, ideje közbelépni.

Ahogy felbukkant mellettük, észrevehetően fagyott meg a levegő, és Narim bűntudatosan lesütötte a szemét. A nő is észrevehetett valamit a köztük lévő feszültségből, mert gyorsan elköszönt, és lelépett.

\- Nem mondtam neki semmit – sandított Narim Omocra, de az csak egy átható pillantással válaszolt, és magára hagyta Narimot.

Narim nehéz szívvel nézett utána. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Omocot nem az, vagy legalábbis nem csak az bántja, hogy kis híján kikotyogott valamit Samanthának, amit nem kellett volna, sokkal inkább az, ami előtte zajlott köztük. Csak cirógatta a macskát, amit még mindig a karjában tartott, és sóhajtva letelepedett az ágya szélére. Aggódott Omoc miatt, de a gondolataiba lassan visszaszivárgott a nő képe, a kedvessége, a mosolya. Annak a néhány percnek az emléke, amit kettesben töltöttek a felszínen. A nő csilingelő nevetése, miközben ő rácsodálkozott a repülő állatra. A szerényen lesütött szeme, mikor megállapította, hogy nem csak gyönyörű, hanem még kitűnő tudós is.

Félig elfeküdt az ágyán, letette maga mellé Schrödingert, és a kezébe vett egyet a Samanthától kapott könyvek közül, és belelapozott. Nem volt elég türelme, hogy olvasson is, bár a berendezései minden gond nélkül azonnal fordították volna neki az írást, de ő egyelőre megelégedett azzal, hogy a gyönyörű képeket nézegesse, miközben a macska jólesően dorombolt mellette.

Omoc eközben a kis elkerített kuckójában elmerült a saját gondolataiba. Nem tudta, mit hoz a számára a következő nap, de minden félelme és fájdalma ellenére próbált felülemelkedni a saját önző érzésein, és úgy nézni a dolgokat, hogy Narimnak jó legyen. Nem volt könnyű. Minden viszontagsága ellenére a kapcsolatuk volt számára a menedék, ami megnyugvást hozott a hosszú, küzdelmes napok végén.

Olyannyira szüksége volt rá, mint az éltető levegőre. Így volt ez a kezdetek óta. A munkája nem volt könnyű, sokszor kellett szembe mennie a kúriával, hogy megőrizhesse mindazt az értéket, ami a tollan lét lényegét jelentette, s ebbe belefáradva sokszor csak Narim karjaiban találta meg a békét, amiből új erőt meríthetett. Persze sokszor gyötörte a bűntudat is, hogy nem lenne szabad ezt tennie a férfival. Hisz olyan sok mindentől fosztja meg, olyan sok mindent nem tud megadni neki. De mégis, amikor meglátta, amikor csak a közelében volt, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy szüksége van rá, és hogy nélküle nem boldogulna a mindennapos küzdelemben.

És most épp ez a veszély fenyegette, hogy elveszíti a szerelmét. Megértette, hogy Narimot csábítja a lehetőség. A lehetőség, hogy egy gyönyörű nővel igazi családja legyen, hogy ne kelljen többé bujkálnia, hazudoznia senkinek. Omoc tudta, mindez milyen terhet jelent, éppen ezért megfogadta, hogy nem befolyásolja Narimot a döntésében. Nem volt könnyű, de tudta, hogy így tisztességes.

Végül lassan elfeküdt a kényelmetlen, hideg ágyon, és próbálta visszakényszeríteni az agyát a súlyosabb problémájukra. Tudta, hogy hét emberének sorsa, hogy valahogy sértetlenül hazavigye őket, sokkal fontosabb, mint az, hogy az ő élete esetleg mindezek után milyen fordulatokat vesz. Sokáig töprengett még azon, mit tehetne, de semmi használható ötlet nem jutott eszébe, így késő éjszaka végül nagy nehezen álomba merült.

~~ o ~~

\- Ki kell jutnunk innen! – lépett elő másnap késő délután Omoc, és szigorúan végignézett az emberein.

\- Miért? – kapta fel a fejét Narim.

\- Mert szeretném pontosan tudni, hogy hol vagyunk. Enélkül nincs értelme bármiféle terven törni a fejünket.

\- Attól, hogy ismerjük a pontos távolságot, nem sokkal leszünk előbbre.

\- Narim! – nézett rá szigorúan Omoc, mire a férfi fejet hajtott. – Menjünk!

A többiek kérdés nélkül engedelmeskedtek, aktiválva a karjukon lévő fáziseltolódást előidéző berendezést átsétáltak a falon. Narim azonban hátra maradt Omoccal.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet?

\- Nem rosszabb annál, mint ölbe tett kézzel várni a csodát – pillantott rá Omoc, majd követte a többieket. Narim még vett egy mély levegőt, aztán ő is utánuk ment.

Néhány perc elegendő volt a számukra, hogy elhagyják a bázist, és kijussanak a szabadba. Tudták, jó időbe belekerül majd, míg felfedezik az eltűnésüket, így kényelmes tempóban indultak fel a hegyre.

Közben nem igazán beszélgettek, alaposan szemügyre vették a környezetüket. Omocnak be kellett látnia, hogy Narim nem túlzott, a környezet tényleg szép, az erdő, ami körülvette őket még az ő tetszését is megnyerte. Az apró neszek a fák közül azt mutatták, hogy Narimnak igaza van, mindenfelé apró állatok veszik körül őket. Furcsa, szokatlan érzés volt ez a számára, hisz a Tollanon nem voltak már állatok nagyon hosszú ideje, de azért úgy érezte, meg tudná szokni. Ennek ellenére az előttük álló feladatra koncentrált, ahogy felértek a hegytetőre, előszedték a műszereiket, és nekiláttak a számításoknak.

Végül kénytelenek voltak belátni, hogy Omoc becslése nem túlzott, tényleg elképzelhetetlenül messze vannak otthonról, és hogyha valami isteni csoda folytán nem jutnak űrhajóhoz, esélyük sem lesz hazatértni.

\- És most? – nézett végül Narim Omocra.

\- Várunk.

\- Mégis mire? – kérdezte Narim, de Omoc nem válaszolt egy kis ideig, csak fülelt a távolba. Az erdő fái közül kutyaugatás hallatszott, ami egyre közelebb ért.

\- Azt hiszem, erre – sóhajtott Omoc, és csak csüggedten megrázta a fejét, ahogy a tucatnyi fegyveres körbevette őket.

~~ o ~~

\- Mire volt ez jó? – lépett oda Narim Omochoz jó két órával később. A katonák visszakísérték őket a bázisra, O'Neill hepciáskodott velük egy keveset, de aztán magukra hagyták őket újra. A csapat nagy része letelepedett egy asztal köré, és csüggedten beszélgettek, Narim azonban Omoc után ment, aki messzebb vonult tőlük. Valahogy nem értette a történteket, nem vallott Omocra, hogy meggondolatlanul cselekedjen, vagy ok nélkül provokáljon erőszakos fellépésre bárkit is.

\- Tudni akartam, hol vagyunk – nézett fel Omoc, aki az ágya szélén ült, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

\- Nem ez volt a fő célod – sétált közelebb hozzá Narim.

\- Csak azt akartam, hogy lásd…

\- Mit? – kérdezte végül megenyhülve Narim, és leült Omoc mellé.

\- Hogy ők nem olyanok, amilyennek hiszed őket.

\- Omoc… tudom, hogy a földiek nem olyan fejlettek, mint mi. Tudom, hogy a gondolkodásuk még elmarad a miénktől. De ettől még nem rossz emberek. Sokukban megvan a lehetőség, hogy lássák az igazán fontos dolgokat. Sokan képesek már rá, hogy felismerjék a helyes utat.

\- Igen, ezért rontottak ránk fegyverrel.

\- Azért tették, mert félnek – győzködte Narim a másikat. - A szökésünk fenyegetőnek tűnhetett. Számukra az, hogy… egyszerűen átsétáltunk a falon… rémisztő lehet. Valami olyan, ami ellentmond az általuk ismert fizika minden törvényének. Fenyegetőnek érezhetik, és egyszerűen csak megpróbálnak védekezni, ahogy tudnak.

\- Bárcsak igazad lenne – csóválta meg a fejét Omoc.

\- Én azt hiszem, igazam van.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy képes vagy racionálisan szemlélni őket? – fürkészte Omoc kék szeme a másikat.

\- Omoc… én… - kezdett volna mentegetőzni Narim.

\- Nem számít, Narim – rázta meg a fejét az idősebb férfi, és csüggedten sóhajtott.

\- De igen, számít!

\- Amennyiben?

\- Rájuk vagyunk utalva.

\- Épp ez az, ami aggaszt – biztosította Omoc.

\- Segíteni akarnak, hidd el! Lehet, hogy nem mindannyian, de vannak, akikre számíthatunk.

\- Nem tehetnek semmit, Narim. Pont azoknak van legjobban megkötve a kezük, akik segítenének. Ha bármit tennének, a saját népükkel találnák szembe magukat.

\- Legalább fontoljuk meg, ha ajánlanak valamit.

\- Narim, a bolygók, amiket ajánlanak, még náluk is fejletlenebbek! Mit kezdenénk egy olyan világban? Nem beszélve arról, hogy őket még nagyobb veszélybe sodornánk, ha megszereznének tőlünk valami technológiát!

\- Talán van olyan világ, ami közelebb áll hozzánk fejlettségben.

\- Ez az egyetlen reményem – sóhajtott Omoc. – De az esély rá oly kevés. Mindegy. Ma már nem tehetünk semmit. Talán majd holnap.

\- Talán – bólintott rá Narim. - Minden rendbe jön, hidd el!

\- Nem tudom, lehet-e még valaha minden rendben – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi.

\- Ne mondd ezt, kérlek!

\- Holnap talán többet látunk – vett egy nagy levegőt Omoc is. – Most… térjünk nyugovóra.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Narim, de a másik látta, hogy a lelkében milyen viharok dúlnak.

\- Pihenj, Narim! Tudom, hogy… van mit… átgondolnod… de hidd el, fáradtan még nehezebb mérlegelni és… döntést hozni.

\- Omoc, én…

\- Ne! – szakította félbe az idősebb férfi. – Nem nekem kell érvelned… csupán önmagadnak. És most menj, és pihenj!

\- Megyek – hajtott fejet Narim, és ezúttal tényleg magára hagyta a másikat. Abban ugyan nem volt biztos, hogy tud majd pihenni, abban pedig még kevésbé, hogy tud racionálisan gondolkodni, és bármiféle döntést hozni.


	2. Chapter 2

A következő nap a kis csapaton úrrá lett a csüggedés, amit csak Daniel makacs próbálkozásai szakítottak meg időnként. Ezeket is egyre fásultabban hallgatták, egészen addig, míg a fiatal tudós előállt egy olyan ötlettel, ami még Omocnak is szöget ütött a fejébe. Ettől kezdve rohamosan felgyorsultak az események, és alig néhány óra alatt kitisztult előttük az ösvény, és már tudták, mit kell tenniük. A lehetőség egyáltalán nem volt veszélytelen, de úgy gondolták, megéri a kockázatot. Ez legalább némi reménnyel kecsegetett, hogy valahogy hazajuthassanak az övéikhez, az új világukra, amiért annyit dolgoztak.

Azonban nem volt mindenki felhőtlenül boldog. Narim az ágyán ült, a hátát a falnak döntötte, és teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban. Samanthára gondolt, a kedves mosolyára, és arra, hogy így vagy úgy, de hamarosan el kell szakadnia tőle. Majd megszakadt a szíve, ha erre gondolt.

Jó idővel később arra riadt, hogy Omoc ült le az ágya szélére. Narim próbált gyorsan visszatérni a valóságba, de egy csüggedt sóhaj akaratlanul is elhagyta az ajkát.

\- Maradnál? – kérdezte szomorúan Omoc.

\- Nem tehetem – rázta meg a fejét Narim. Nem akart tovább hazudni Omocnak, nem is lett volna értelme. Ennek ellenére tudta azt is, hogy semmiképp sem maradhat Samanthával.

\- Nem ez volt a kérdésem – nézett rá szelíden Omoc.

\- Szívesen maradnék – ismerte be Narim. – De nem tehetem.

\- Narim… ha a kapcsolatunk tart vissza…

\- Omoc… kérlek… - nézett rá kétségbeesetten Narim, akinek a bűntudata még nehezebbé tette, hogy szembenézzen Omoc önzetlenségével, azzal, hogy nyilvánvalóan még mindig mindent megadna neki, még azt is, hogy elengedi, de az idősebb férfi nem hagyta magát félbeszakítani.

\- Ha a kapcsolatunk tart vissza… én elengedlek. Szabad vagy. Ha úgy érzed… itt a helyed… mellette… hát maradj! Ha úgy érzed, boldogabb lennél vele, én nem akarom elvenni tőled ezt a boldogságot.

\- Omoc… szeretlek! – nézett rá kétségbeesetten Narim.

\- Ahogy Carter századost is… - szögezte le Omoc.

\- Nem tudom… - sóhajtott a férfi, és tényleg nem hazudott. Képtelen lett volna köztük választani, ha csak ennyi a tét. De a döntését még sok más tényező is befolyásolta.

\- De igen, tudod – állította határozottan Omoc. – Nem kell hazudnod. Emlékezz, mindig csak ezt kértem tőled. Hogy mindig légy őszinte. Tudod, hogy nekem bármikor bármit elmondhatsz. Eddig sem akartalak soha magamhoz láncolni. Csak amíg te is boldog vagy.

\- Tudom – adta meg magát végül Narim. – De te is tudod, hogy semmiképp sem maradhatok. Csak… bajba sodornám őket. Őt is.

\- Nem fogod megbánni?

\- Nem tudom. Ha figyelembe veszem, mi történhet velük, ha maradok… azt hiszem, nem.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Omoc, és már felállt volna, hogy magára hagyja a másikat, de Narim elkapta a karját.

\- Omoc… nem akarlak elveszíteni! – nézett rá esdeklőn. Omoc megértette, hogy milyen viharok dúlnak a lelkében, de neki sem volt könnyű. Ő ugyanúgy gyötrődött az elmúlt napok alatt, mint Narim, hisz ő ugyanannyit veszíthet. Sőt, sokkal többet, hisz ha Narim esetleg úgy döntött volna, hogy marad, esélye lett volna egy új boldogságra, míg ő egyedül maradt volna. Ennek ellenére megpróbált erőt venni magán. Megfogta és megszorította Narim kezét.

\- Előbb hozd meg a döntést, hogy hova húz a szíved. Aztán majd beszélünk erről is.

\- Én… sajnálom!

\- Ne sajnáld! – rázta meg a fejét az idősebb férfi. - Én mindig… próbáltam megadni neked mindent… de van, amit nem tudtam. És soha nem is fogok tudni. Ezt a kezdet kezdetén is tudtuk mindketten. Tudtuk abban a pillanatban, mikor úgy döntöttünk megpróbáljuk együtt. Tudtuk, hogy ez a kapcsolat sosem lehet teljes, bármennyire is szeretnénk. Megértem, ha neked ez így kevés. Többet érdemelsz, Narim… sokkal többet. De én nem adhatok neked többet, mint eddig.

\- Sosem volt kevés. Mindig boldog voltam veled! – tiltakozott a fiatalabb férfi.

\- Amíg nem láttál egy másik lehetőséget.

\- Tudod, hogy nem maradhatok!

\- Rendben – szorította meg a kezét Omoc. – Akkor… pár óra múlva indulunk.

\- Ott leszek – sóhajtott Narim, és ezúttal hagyta, hogy Omoc elsétáljon.

Pár óra… ez a néhány szó ott maradt Narim fülében. Még pár óra, és soha többé nem láthatja Samanthát. Majd beleszakadt a szíve, ha erre gondolt, de mégis tudta, hogy helyesen döntött. Nem akarta veszélybe sodorni ezt a világot, és benne a nőt, aki pár nap alatt rabul ejtette a szívét. De tisztában volt vele, hogy ha maradna, nem tehetne semmit az ellen, hogy a Földi is a Sarita sorsára jusson. Azt a poklot elég volt egyszer is végignéznie. És tudta, hogy Samantha, mint a légierő katonája az elsők között veszne oda, ha a katasztrófa bekövetkezik, hisz mindent megtenne, hogy mentse, ami még menthető. Ezt semmiképp nem akarta. Mindvégig ez a gondolat volt, ami segített döntenie, és akárhányszor gondolta is végig, az elhatározása egyre szilárdabb lett. Tudta, hogy ez az egyetlen helyes megoldás. Ennek ellenére nem akart úgy elmenni, hogy nem beszélt Samanthával, és nem fedte fel neki legalább az érzései egy részét.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Omoc a következő órákban meglehetősen elfoglalt lesz, így bízott abban, hogy észrevétlenül el tud tűnni egy kis időre. Ennek ellenére még egy kicsit várt, lehetőséget akart adni saját magának is, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, és egyáltalán a bátorságát, hogy megkeresse Samanthát. Fogalma sem volt, mit mondana neki, ha végül szemtől szemben állnának egymással. Nem akarta megijeszteni a nőt azzal, hogy a nyakába zúdítja mindazt, amit érez, bár optimistább pillanataiban úgy érezte, hogy ő sem közömbös iránta. És abban sem volt biztos, hogy nem csak még nehezebbé teszi az elválást mindkettejük számára.

Végül, miközben a többiek összedugták a fejüket, és az indulásuk körülményein tanakodtak, Narim aktiválta a karján lévő kis szerkezetet, és óvatosan útnak indult. Útközben, miközben minden idegszálával a környezetére figyelt, még mindig azt próbálta megfogalmazni, mit is mondjon, de semmi olyan nem jutott eszébe, amit megfelelőnek érzett volna.

Végül, ahogy az utolsó falon lépett át, megszólította Samanthát.

A nő azonnal megpördült, kereste Narimot, és persze a döbbenet és a tudományos kíváncsiság is azonnal ott volt az arcán, ahogy a férfi kisétált a falból.

\- _Úristen, ezt hogy csinálta? _– kérdezte elámulva, ahogy lassan felállt a székéről.

\- _Nagyon óvatosan _– felelt Narim kitérően, és nem is tudott többet mondani, mert Samantha gyönyörű kék szemétől elakadt a szava. – _Jöttem, hogy elbúcsúzzak _– talált végül mégis magára.

\- _Szóval Daniel terve bevált _– mosolygott rá Samantha.

\- _Ha igen, ha nem, mennünk kell _– sóhajtott a férfi. – _Higgye el, én nem szívesen teszem. _

\- _De miért? _ \- nézett rá értetlenül a nő.

\- _Mert ezután már… többé nem láthatom magát_ – ismerte be Narim egy szégyellős mosollyal.

\- _Ugyan… gyorsan elfelejt majd_ – nevette el magát Sam.

\- _Sejtettem, hogy így érzi_ – bólintott rá Narim, majd halványan elmosolyodott. _– Ezért hoztam el ezt_ – nyújtott Samantha felé egy aprócska kis berendezést, amit a karjáról csatolt le.

\- _Mi ez?_ – nézett rá kíváncsian Sam.

\- _Ugye vannak audió és videó felvevőik?_ – kérdezte Narim.

\- _Igen._

\- _Ez érzelmeket rögzített. Az enyémeket maga iránt. Mindig viseltem, ha együtt voltunk_ – mosolyodott el a férfi, főleg, ahogy látta Samantha arcán az értetlenséget. Valószínűleg sosem hallott arról, hogy ilyesmi lehetséges lenne, gondolta magában.

\- _És… hogy működik?_ – vette át bizalmatlanul Sam az eszközt.

\- _Nyomja meg a vörös háromszöget_ – mosolygott rá megnyugtatón a férfi, de Sam csak újfent kérdőn nézett rá, mikor megtette, és nem történt semmi -, _és hunyja le a szemét! _– tette hozzá meg Narim.

A férfi még jót mosolygott a Sam arcán egy pillanatra felbukkanó meglepődéstől, aztán már csak egy kedves mosollyal nézte, ahogy a nő elmerül az őt elöntő érzelmekben. Narim tudta, mit él át, hisz ezekben a pillanatokban is ugyanazokat az érzéseket érezte, amiket korábban rögzített, sőt, talán még intenzívebben, mint eddig bármikor. Próbálta magába inni a nő képét, örökre az emlékezetébe vésni a mosolyát, amivel az érzéseire reagált.

Mikor Samantha újra kinyitotta a szemét, Narim látta a tekintetén a meghatottságot, így elmosolyodott.

\- _Nem tudom, mit mondjak_ – mondta a nő valóban elhaló hangon, ahogy felnézett rá.

\- _Nálunk van egy szokás_ – lépett közelebb hozzá Narim -, _ami többet mond minden szónál_ – mondta, de az ő hangja is kissé rekedtes volt. Nagyon lassan hajolt csak közelebb a nőhöz, nem tudta, nem csak megijeszti-e a közeledésével, de a másik szemében is csak azt a kis bizonytalanságot látta, amit ő maga is érzett, így végül gyengéden megcsókolta.

Ahogy az ajkuk összeért, Narim úgy érezte, hogy itt és most szeretné megállítani az időt, és nem menni innen sehova. A nő csókja édes volt, mint a méz, és úgy érezte soha többé nem szeretne elszakadni tőle. Samantha azonban egy kicsit mégis elhúzódott tőle, de Narim látta, hogy mosolyog, így nem ijesztette meg a mozdulat.

\- _Ezt a szokást mi is ismerjük_ – mosolygott rá Samantha, és ez alkalommal ő volt, aki megcsókolta a férfit. Ebből aztán Narim is bátorságot merített, és már kissé határozottabban csókolta Samanthát. Már épp azon volt, hogy szorosabban magához öleli a nőt, mikor sietős lépteket hallottak közeledni.

Nem tudtak, talán nem is akartak időben szétrebbenni, így mikor elváltak már Daniel elfojtott vigyorával találták szembe magukat.

\- _Hoppá_ – nézett végig rajtuk a fiatal tudós, mire ők ketten szégyenlősen lesütötték a szemüket, mint két süticsenésen ért gyerek. Daniel azonban hamar magához tért, és inkább gyakorlatiasabb vizekre terelte a témát. _– Lenne még egy kis sürgős munkánk_ – nézett Samre. – _Kéne a segítsége_.

\- _Rendben_ – bólintott rá a nő, majd mikor Daniel elsietett, a figyelme visszatért Narimra. – _Jobb lesz, ha most mész_ – mondta neki szomorúan. Narim tudta, hogy igaza van, ennek ellenére még képtelen volt mozdulni. Nem akarta, hogy ez a pillanat véget érjen. – _Nagyon vigyázz magadra!_ – kötötte a lelkére a nő. – _És ne feledd Schrödingert_! – tette még hozzá, mire Narim is elmosolyodott kissé. Gyengéden megcirógatta a nő arcát, és még egyszer megpróbálta magába inni minden apró kis vonását.

\- _Köszönöm!_ – súgta még neki, aztán nagy nehezen elszakította a tekintetét az övétől, és kisétált a teremből, miközben mindketten tudták, hogy ez az egyetlen szó milyen rengeteg mindenre vonatkozik. A macskára, amit Samantha neki ajándékozott, a csókjukra, arra, hogy egyáltalán megismerhette a nőt, hogy az megmentette az életét ott a Tollanon, mikor azt hitte, már csak percei vannak hátra az életből, és még ki tudja mennyi mindenre.

A visszafelé úton is próbált ugyanolyan óvatos lenni, mint elfele, de a gondolatai teljesen máshol jártak. Ott maradtak Samanthánál. A gondolataiban újra és újra visszatért a csókjukhoz, képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből Samantha érintését.

Ahogy visszatért a szobájukba nem nézett a többiek felé, mégis csalhatatlanul érezte, hogy Omocnak feltűnt a hiánya, és azt is tudta, hogy a férfit tökéletesen tisztában van vele, hogy merre járt. Éppen ezért nem tudott volna a szemébe nézni, így az ágyához sétált, és elheveredett rajta.

Hamarosan indulniuk kell, ezt ismételgette magában, hogy ki tudjon tartani az elhatározása mellett. Próbált volna ő is gyakorlatiasabb dolgokkal foglalkozni, de nem talált semmit. A rajtuk lévő ruhán kívül semmi holmijuk nem volt, így még összepakolnia sem kellett semmit.

Rájött, hogy Samanthánál hagyta az eszközt, amivel megmutatta neki az érzelmeit, de nem bánta. Legalább neki is legyen valami emléke erről a néhány napról, ő pedig egy másik berendezésen rögzítve magával viheti a beszélgetéseiket. Nem aggódott a lehetséges következmények miatt, biztos volt benne, hogy a nő senkinek nem fogja megmutatni az eszközt, inkább kincsként fogja őrizni a későbbiekben.

Végül, mikor már a többiek is nyüzsögni kezdtek, ő is összeszedte magát, felkelt az ágyról, fogta Schrödingert, és csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Pár perccel később Daniel értük jött, és velük is tartott az útjukon az indítócsarnokba. Számára nem volt már hatalmas újdonság a falakon át közlekedni, hisz Omoccal egyszer már megjárta az utat a felszínre.

Érkezésük után néhány percig úgy tűnt, sikerül feltűnés nélkül távozniuk, míg odafent az irányítóteremben meg nem jelent egy egyenruhás férfi, aki láthatóan mindenre képes lett volna azért, hogy megakadályozza őket. Nyugtalanította őket ez a dolog, Omoc minden eddigi balsejtelmét igazolódni látta, de Daniel megingathatatlansága türelemre intette őket is, miközben kódoltak a kapun az ékzárak, és végül megnyílt az átjáró.

A kapun át megjelenő apró, törékeny termetű nő meglehetősen furcsa látványt nyújtott, mégis, a tollanok tudták, valahogy tudat alatt megérezték, hogy fejlettségben messze előttük jár, és Lya Danielhez intézett szavaival csak megerősítette őket ebben. Végül Omoc egy pillanatig sem habozott elfogadni az invitálást, és ebben az odafentről üvöltöző férfi sem tudta eltántorítani. Ahogy Lya visszanyitotta a kaput, a kis tollan csapat Lya védelme alatt elindult felfelé a rámpán.

Narim még egy pillanatra visszafordult, hogy találkozzon a tekintete Samantha gyönyörű égszínkék szemével, amiben legalább annyi szomorúságot látott, mint amennyit ő is érzett. Még egy pillantással elbúcsúztak egymástól, majd Narim is felsétált a rámpán, és a többiek nyomában átlépett a kapun.


	3. Chapter 3

A Nox bolygó, ahol a kis csapat felbukkant néhány pillanattal később, csodálatos és háborítatlan volt. A kis tisztást, ahol a kapu állt, hatalmas erdők vették körül az egyik oldalról, míg a másikon végeláthatatlan síkság terült el jó ötven méterrel a szirt alatt, amin álltak. Az égen hatalmas, ismeretlen állatok repkedtek, és a friss szellő egyenesen életmentő volt a tollanoknak a föld alatt töltött hosszú napok után. Az arcukon látható érzés még Lya arcára is csalt egy halvány mosolyt, ahogy csendben nézte őket.

\- Gyertek! – invitálta őket tovább, és végül felfedte előttük a noxok általában láthatatlan világát. A kis csapat tollan még annak ellenére is elámult, hogy már első pillanatban érezték, hogy Lya személyében egy különleges teremtménnyel hozta őket össze a sors, de most még nagyobb ámulattal néztek az aprócska kis nőre, aki előttük sétált. Lassan mindannyiuk szívében feltámadt a remény, hogy idővel talán tényleg hazajuthatnak, így már egy-egy halvány mosollyal az arcukon követték Lyát.

Végül Lya bemutatta őket néhány másik noxnak, majd ellátták őket enni-innivalóval, biztosítottak nekik kényelmes szállást, majd kis időre magukra hagyták őket, hogy nyugodtan kipihenhessék az elmúlt napok fáradalmait, és majd később megbeszélik a szükséges teendőket.

A kis csapat evés után még egy darabig beszélgetett, majd miután belátták, hogy valóban halálosan fáradtak a történtek után, visszavonultak, hogy lepihenjenek.

Narim szíve sok dolog miatt nehéz volt, ahogy becsukta maga mögött a kis szobája ajtaját, és Schrödingerrel az ölében letelepedett az egyetlen székre. Máris elmondhatatlanul hiányzott neki Samantha, mióta csak egyedül maradt, nem tudott másra gondolni, csak a búcsúpillantásra, amit váltottak. Azzal is tisztában volt azonban, hogy az volt az utolsó pillanat, mikor láthatta a nőt, és bár tudta, hogy végtelenül nehéz lesz, de a jövő fele kell fordítania a figyelmét. Nem tehet mást. De ki tudja, mit hoz a jövő?

Tudta, hogy Omoc szívét összetörte, és fogalma sem volt, hogy tehetné jóvá a történteket. Végtelen bűntudata volt, és közben attól is félt, hogy a köztük lévő kapcsolatot örökre elveszítette. Tudta, hogy még ha pillanatnyilag nem is tud másra gondolni, mint Samanthára, a férfi is ugyanolyan fontos az életében. Az elmúlt tíz évben ő volt a társa, a boldogsága. Hiába mondja Omoc, hogy nem tud megadni neki mindent, Narim mégis boldog volt vele. Bár nem élhettek együtt, mások előtt sosem mutathatták ki, mit éreznek egymás iránt, mégis az együtt töltött órákban Narim végtelenül boldog volt. A férfi figyelme, a kedvessége, amit csak neki tartogatott, nagyon fontos volt a számára. Mindig jókat mosolygott azon, hogy mások milyen hűvös, magának való, régimódi, szigorú embernek tartják Omocot, és végtelen elégedettséggel töltötte el, hogy csak ő tudhatja, mi rejtőzik a szúrós külső alatt.

Narim rengeteget tűnődött ezen, míg végül rászánta magát, és átsétált Omochoz. Az ajtaja előtt megállt még egy pillanatra, de végül bekopogott. Félt ettől a beszélgetéstől, de ugyanakkor elmondhatatlanul szüksége volt Omoc közelségére.

Mikor Omoc ajtót nyitott, csak sóhajtott és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Narim… aludnunk kellene egyet a történtekre – mondta csüggedten, és Narim látta rajta, hogy valóban nagyon fáradt, és nem vágyik másra csak egy kis békére, mégis beszélni akart vele.

\- Kérlek, engedj be!

\- Jobb lenne, ha inkább holnap beszélnénk. Kicsit… lehiggadnánk mindketten.

\- Ne küldj el, kérlek! – kérte Narim, mire a másik minden elhatározása ellenére végül megadta magát, és szélesebbre nyitotta az ajtót.

Narim belépett, de Omoc, miután betette mögötte az ajtót, az ablakhoz sétált, és kibámult rajta.

\- Gyönyörű ez a világ – mondta, mikor Narim utána jött.

\- Igen, az – hagyta rá Narim. – És most már hamarosan otthon leszünk. És minden olyan lesz, mint régen.

\- Valóban? – sandított rá Omoc.

\- Szeretném hinni, hogy igen – hajtotta le a fejét Narim. – Omoc… én… tudom, hogy butaságot csináltam…

\- Miért lenne butaság? – nézett rá a másik. – A szívedre hallgattál. A szívének nem tud parancsolni az ember. Nem is kell.

\- Csak… egy álom volt… és én hagytam magam elveszni benne. Nem lett volna szabad.

\- Néha nincs más, csak az álmaink – sóhajtott Omoc, majd a kanapéhoz sétált, és letelepedett rá.

Narim egy ideig csak nézte, majd utánament, és letelepedett mellé, aztán összeszedte a bátorságát, és megfogta a kezét.

\- Nem akarlak elveszíteni.

\- Én pedig nem akarok egy pótlék lenni az életedben – pillantott rá Omoc.

\- Így érzed? – kérdezte szomorúan Narim.

\- Pillanatnyilag úgy érzem, máshova húz a szíved.

\- De…

\- Narim! Csak egy pillanatra nézz őszintén a szívedbe! Máris hiányzik neked.

\- Igen, így van. Valóban hiányzik. Sokat… gondolok rá. De… nem tehetek mást, mint, hogy elfelejtem – hajtotta le a fejét a férfi. - Ez az egyetlen lehetőség.

\- Máris megbántad, hogy nem maradtál vele.

\- Te is tudod, hogy nem tehettem! – fakadt ki Narim, és ez alkalommal ő volt, aki felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált.

\- Miért nem kérted meg, hogy jöjjön ő veled? – ment utána lassan Omoc.

\- Nem jött volna – rázta meg a fejét Narim. Benne is felmerült ez a kérdés, mikor búcsúzni indult a nőhöz, de aztán el is vetette. Számtalan okból. – Oda köti minden. A Föld az otthona, felesküdött a védelmére. Ez az élete, a hivatása. És… nálunk… nem fogadták volna be. Mindig is éreztették volna vele, hogy nem tartozik ide. Sosem lett volna igazán boldog közöttünk. És így én sem. Nem, Omoc… ez volt az egyetlen lehetőség… Még ha nehéz is, ez volt a helyes döntés.

\- Sajnálom, hogy szenvedni látlak – szorította meg gyengéden a két karját Omoc. – Bárcsak segíthetnék…

\- Én pedig azt sajnálom, hogy fájdalmat okoztam neked – vett egy nagy levegőt Narim, majd lassan megfordult. – Adj nekem egy kis időt, kérlek!

\- Ezért akartam, hogy inkább holnap beszéljünk – bólintott rá Omoc. – Fáradtak és feszültek vagyunk mindketten.

\- Csak… tudnom kellett, hogy még nem veszítettelek el teljesen – nézett rá kérdőn Narim.

\- Szeretlek, Narim! – fogta meg a férfi kezét Omoc. – De nem akarom, hogy hazugságokra alapozzuk a kapcsolatunkat. Gyere vissza, majd ha úgy érzed, újra van helyem az életedben.

\- Omoc…

\- Én itt leszek, Narim. Nem futok el sehova. De nem lenne tisztességes… sem velem, sem önmagaddal szemben, ha úgy lennél velem, hogy közben valaki másra gondolsz. Most Carter százados hiánya tölti ki a gondolataidat, és ez még így lesz egy ideig. Koncentráljunk inkább arra, hogy minél előbb hazajuthassunk. A többit… majd meglátjuk, ha letisztultak a gondolataid.

\- Te mindig sokkal bölcsebb voltál, mint én – hajtotta le a fejét bűntudatosan Narim.

\- Dehogy. Szó sincs erről – cáfolta meg a másik. – Csak… a munkámban megszoktam, hogy… ne csak a mára és a holnapra gondoljak. Megszoktam, hogy figyelembe vegyem a hosszú távú következményeket is. Lehet, hogy most segítene, ha engednénk a csábító lehetőségnek, hogy mindent ott folytassunk, ahol abbahagytuk, mert elterelné a gondolataidat a fájdalmas emlékekről… de ha feldolgozatlanul maradnak benned a történtek… az később közénk állhat.

\- Tudom – látta be Narim. – Ígérem, kezelni fogom a helyzetet. És…

\- Ne ígérj semmit, Narim – kérte szelíden Omoc. – Csak keress meg, ha itt lesz az ideje. Holnap, két hét múlva, vagy majd ha hazaértünk… amikor úgy érzed, tényleg őszintéd tudod gondolni.

\- Rendben – ígérte lehajtott fejjel a férfi, majd egy hirtelen elhatározással adott egy puszit Omocnak, aztán kimenekült a férfi szobájából.

~~ o ~~

A következő hetek a lázas munka jegyében teltek a kis tollan csapatnak, és annak a néhány noxnak, akik segítettek nekik kifejleszteni az új kaput. Mindkét faj fejlett volt technológia terén, így a munka olajozottan haladt, ráadásul a noxok segítségével már tarthatták a kapcsolatot a Tollanával is, így ott is párhuzamosan haladtak a munkával.

Idővel lassan Narim lelke is csillapodott, legalábbis látszólag. Azt azonban ő is, és Omoc is nagyon jól tudták, hogy ez csak a felszín. A kemény munka reggeltől estig elterelte a figyelmét, nem hagyva egy pillanatnyi szabadidőt sem neki, amikor Samanthára gondolhatott volna. És a társai lelkesedése, akik az étkezések alatt már nem is tudtak másról beszélni, csak a közeledő hazatérésről, a családjukról, ami odahaza várja őket, az esték egy részében is megmentették az emlékektől. Azonban mikor visszavonult a szobája csendjébe, vissza-visszalopakodtak azok a bizonyos képek. Ilyenkor néha meghallgatta valamelyik beszélgetésüket Samanthával, csak hogy hallhassa a nő hangját, és elmerült az emlékekben. Nem volt sok, csupán néhányszor pár perc, de mégis mély nyomokat hagyott benne.

Időközben újra megtanultak együtt dolgozni Omoc-kal. Minden feszültség, minden szemrehányás nélkül, csak a célt szem előtt tartva, ahogy mindig is. Ugyanazzal az elszántsággal, amivel akkor is dolgoztak, mikor a népüket próbálták megmenteni. Hisz mindketten a legkiválóbb tudósok közé tartoztak, mindketten a tudásuk legjavát szentelték a népüknek, mindig is ez volt számukra a legfontosabb.

Persze időnként magukon érezték a másik fürkésző pillantását, de Narim végül belátta, hogy tényleg időre van szüksége, és Omoc soha, egy szóval sem sürgette. Hiányzott neki Narim, és az estéi pokolian üresek voltak nélküle. Hiányzott neki az, hogy minden felmerülő problémát vagy kétséget megbeszéljenek, de tudta, hogy türelmesnek kell lennie.

Ahogy a munka lassan a végéhez közeledett, és a tempó már nem volt olyan megfeszített, mint korábban, egy délután Omoc, hogy kicsit kiszellőztesse a fejét, kisétált a régi kapuhoz, és a szirt szélén állva gyönyörködött az alatta elterülő tájban. A noxok világa álcázva volt a bűbájok által, így nem zavarta a végtelen kilátásban. Lassan kezdett ő is megnyugodni, hogy tényleg épségben hazaviheti az embereit, és tényleg egy új életet kezdhetnek egy új világban.

Jó ideje tűnődött már, mikor Narim sétált oda hozzá.

\- Néhány nap, és hazatérhetünk – mosolygott rá, de Omoc csak egy pillanatra fordította el a tekintetét a messzeségtől. – Gyönyörű ez a világ – próbálkozott tovább szóra bírni Narim.

\- Valóban – bólintott rá az idősebb férfi.

\- A mi új világunk is ilyen csodálatos.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Omoc, de végül egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét. – Sétáljunk egyet! – ajánlotta.

\- Rendben – egyezett bele készségesen Narim, így megfordultak, és az erdő fele indultak.

Kis ideig némán lépkedtek egymás mellett, mindketten elmerülve a saját gondolataikba, de végül Omoc megtörte a csendet.

\- Elárulod nekem, mit gondolsz most? – kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Most? – sandított rá egy halvány mosollyal Narim. – Örülök, hogy itt sétálsz mellettem – adott kicsit szándékosan kitérő választ a kérdésre, de aztán egy sóhajjal elgondolkodott, mert tudta, hogy a mellette sétáló férfi megérdemli az őszinte választ.

\- Nem állítom, hogy túl vagyok rajt… hogy már nem gondolok rá – ismerte be megtorpanva. – Nem állítom, hogy lapoztam egyet, mint egy könyvben, hogy máris egy új fejezetet kezdhessek – vallotta be lesütött szemmel Narim.

\- Narim… egy ilyen mély érzelemnek idő kell, hogy csillapodjon – szorította meg a másik vállát Omoc.

\- Segíts! – kérte Narim, ahogy lassan mégis a másikra tudott nézni. Ezúttal azonban Omoc volt, aki egy másodpercre lesütötte a szemét. Végül azonban ez alatt a másodperc alatt hozott egy döntést, és lassan közelebb hajolt a Narimhoz, és gyengéden megcsókolta.

Narim örömmel fogadta a rég nem érzett gyengédséget a másiktól, és egy pillanat alatt el is veszett volna benne, de ahogy a keze Omoc válláról a nyakára siklott, hogy közelebb húzza magához, az megfogta a csuklóját, és elhúzódott tőle.

\- Ne! – kérte. – Ennyit tehettem.

Narimban egy pillanatra felrémlett a tiltakozás lehetősége, de végül mégsem tette. Megértette Omocot, tudta, hogy ő sincs könnyű helyzetben. A homlokát a másikéhoz döntötte.

\- Köszönöm! – súgta neki.

\- Szívesen – bólintott rá Omoc, majd lassan tovább indultak.

\- Tudom, hogy félsz bízni bennem – szólalt meg egy kis idő után Narim.

\- Narim…

\- Megértem – szakította félbe Narim a másikat, mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna. – Így is… hálás vagyok, hogy… így kezeled ezt a dolgot. Ez is… a bölcsességedet mutatja. Én… sokkal rosszabb lennék a helyedben. Én csak…

\- Narim… - próbálkozott újra félbeszakítani a másik, de ezúttal sem hagyta.

\- Had mondjam el! – kérte.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Omoc. – Mondd!

\- Tudom, hogy fájdalmat okoztam neked… és tudom, hogy félsz, hogy újra megtehetem. Én… nem akartam… ezzel már nem tehetem meg nem történtté… de… szeretném hinni, hogy egyszer visszanyerhetem a bizalmadat.

\- Nekem ugyanúgy idő kell, ahogy neked, Narim – csóválta meg a fejét Omoc. – Hidd el, én is szeretném, hogy minden olyan legyen, mint régen… és egyszer talán majd tényleg így lesz. Remélem.

\- Csak ez számít – mosolyodott el halványan Narim. – Hogy te is szeretnéd – mondta, és a továbbiakban szintén néma csendben sétáltak, míg meg nem lepte őket a szürkület.

~~ o ~~

Az indulásuk előtti délután Omoc megint felsétált a platóra, ezúttal azért, hogy búcsút vegyen a tájtól, amit az elmúlt időszakban egészen megszeretett.

Az itt töltött hónapok alatt megszokta már, hogy a noxok hangtalanul közlekednek, akkor mégis annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy megriadt, mikor Lya váratlanul felbukkant mellette.

\- Üdv! – mosolygott a nőre.

\- Helló! – viszonozta az üdvözlést Lya.

\- Valami gond van?

\- Nagy vihar tombol a lelkedben – vette szemügyre Lya a férfit, aki egy jó fejjel magasabb volt nála. – Már az első naptól kezdve, hogy megérkeztél.

\- Van… egy dolog… - fordult vissza Omoc a látóhatár felé -, amiben… nem tudom… mit kellene tennem.

\- Megengeded, hogy segítsek?

\- Természetesen.

\- Tudom, hogy… a gondolat, hogy megbízz valakiben feltétel nélkül… hogy kockáztasd, hogy megsebezzen… ijesztő lehet. De vajon ijesztőbb, mint a gondolat, hogy egyedül éld le életed hátralevő részét? Nélküle?

Omoc egy pillanatra meglepődött, hogy Lya mennyire tisztán látja a helyzetet, még akkor is, ha ők ketten továbbra is ugyanúgy leplezték az érzelmeiket és a történteket, mint korábban. A gondjaikról, a problémáikról ugyanúgy nem tudott senki, ahogy korábban a boldogságukról sem. Végül végiggondolta azt is, amit a nő mondott, de továbbra is nehéz szívvel sóhajtott. Lya azonban rámosolygott.

\- Ha kockáztatsz, talán nyersz, talán veszítesz. Nem tudhatod. De ha nem kockáztatsz, mindenképpen csak veszíthetsz.

\- És ha kockáztatok és veszítek? – nézett le a nőre Omoc.

\- Mit teszel akkor? – kérdezett vissza Lya.

\- Elengedem őt – suttogta Omoc lehajtott fejjel.

\- Ezt kell tenned, barátom – bólintott rá a nő. – De csak akkor, ha veszítesz. És hogy veszítesz, vagy nyersz… csak akkor tudod meg, ha kockáztatsz – mondta még, majd lassan megfordult, és elindult az egyik ösvény fele.

\- Mit gondolsz, elég erősek az érzései? – szólt utána Omoc.

\- Ezt a te dolgod lesz kideríteni – mosolygott rá Lya, majd fejet hajtott, és elsétált.

Omoc még jó ideig töprengett Lya szavain, de végül belátta, hogy igaza van, így elszánta magát, és visszaindult a szállásukra.


	4. Chapter 4

Alig fél órával később bekopogott Narim ajtaján. A másik arcán feltűnő meglepődés majdnem mosolygásra késztette, hisz az elmúlt hónapok során egyszer sem látogatta meg a szobájában, és az első este óta Narim sem tért be hozzá. Talán mindketten féltek a következményektől, attól, hogy kettesben maradjanak, a figyelő szemek kereszttüze nélkül, ahol talán nem tudnának felelősséget vállalni azért, amit a következő pillanatban tesznek.

Omoc elsétált Narim mellett, majd a szoba közepén állt meg, kibámulva az ablakon.

\- Ez az utolsó esténk itt – mondta halkan.

\- Igen – jött utána Narim.

\- Holnap hazamegyünk végre.

\- Mindannyian ezt a napot vártuk – mosolyodott el Narim. – Olyan sokat dolgoztunk, és most beérett a gyümölcse.

\- Én csak…

\- Nem kell magyarázkodnod – lépett közvetlenül Omoc mögé Narim, és gyengéden végigsimogatta a két karját. – Elmondhatatlanul hiányoztál – súgta neki, és csak még szélesebben elmosolyodott, ahogy hallotta a férfi halk sóhaját, ami ezúttal nem reménytelen, vagy szomorú volt, mint az elmúlt hónapokban mindig, inkább vágyakozó. Lassan maga felé fordította, és megcirógatta az arcát.

\- Tudod, én már nem reménykedtem abban… nem reménykedtem semmiben – húzta el a kezét, de Omoc megfogta.

\- Pedig mindig te szoktál kettőnk helyett is optimista lenni.

\- Tudom, csak… tudom, mekkorát hibáztam, és… nem voltam biztos benne, hogy meg tudsz…

\- Most ne beszéljünk erről! – szakította félbe Omoc. – Bármi történt… szeretlek!

\- Én is szeretlek téged! – mosolygott rá Narim, aki végtelen megkönnyebbülést érzett, de Omoc még mindig aggódott érte.

\- Narim, mondd… biztos vagy benne, hogy megint ezt akarod? Bujkálást, hazudozást, lopott órákat… Tudod jól, hogy milyen ez. Megint belevágnál?

\- Mindent akarok, amit adhatsz, és semmi olyat, amit nem – nyugtatta meg Narim, és mindketten elmosolyodtak, hisz olyan sokszor hangzott már el ez a mondat pontosan így, hogy szinte már szállóigévé vált közöttük.

\- Rendben – adta be végleg a derekát az idősebb férfi, akinek az agya egy hátsó szegletében Lya szavai visszhangoztak, miszerint csak akkor nyerhet, ha hajlandó kockáztatni. Még mindig félt. Félt attól, hogy Narim egyszer majd rájön, hogy hibát követett el, mikor őt választotta akkor először, és most másodszor is. Félt, hogy Narim rájön majd, hogy elrontotta az életét ezzel a kapcsolattal. Ennek ellenére akarta őt, ahogy mindig is.

Képtelen volt tovább ellenállni a csábításnak, hogy átölelje, és megcsókolja. Örömmel töltötte el, ahogy érezte, hogy Narim beleremeg az ölelésébe, és a feszültség, amit az elmúlt hónapokban végig érzett benne, lassan feloldódik. Élvezte, ahogy a karjaiban tartott férfi izmai lassan ellazulnak, egyik a másik után, és végül már mindketten csak egymásra tudtak gondolni, minden korábbi baljós érzés elpárolgott a lelkükből.

\- Annyira hiányoztál – súgta rekedten Omoc, mikor egy pillanatra levegőhöz jutott. – Minden nap… minden este…

\- Te is hiányoztál nekem – mosolygott rá Narim. – Elmondhatatlanul. De most itt vagy. Csak ez számít – húzta vissza magához Omocot egy szenvedélyesebb csókra, aminek végül már az idősebb férfi is igazán átadta magát. Lassan elvesztek a csókban, a rég nem érzett érzékiségben, megőrjítette őket a másik érintése, az illata.

Egy perccel később, szinte el sem szakadva egymástól leültek Narim ágya szélére. Észrevétlenül került le róluk az ing, hogy végigcirógassák egymás mellkasát. Omoc egy halvány mosollyal nézte, ahogy a párja lehunyja a szemét, ahogy végigsimított a gerincén. Narim mindig is érzékenyen reagált erre az érintésre, és ahogy hátrahajtotta a fejét Omoc végigcsókolta a nyakát.

Mindketten elmondhatatlanul kívánták a másikat, a testük végtelenül ki volt éhezve a másik érintésére és csókjaira, hisz az elmúlt hosszú hónapok alatt csak álmodozhattak erről. Most, hogy végre együtt lehettek újra, be akartak pótolni mindent. Megadni a másiknak mindazt, amit az elmúlt időszakban hiányolniuk kellett. Ez volt mindkettejük számára a legfontosabb. A csókjaikkal, a simogatásokkal annyi gyönyört szerezni a másiknak, amennyit csak lehetséges.

Mire elfeküdtek az ágyban, már nem volt rajtuk nadrág, de talán egyikük sem tudta volna megmondani, hogyan is került le róluk. Csak az számított, hogy ennyivel is kevesebb akadály volt annak útjában, hogy meztelen testtel simulhassanak össze, és mindenhol érinthessék egymást. A kiéhezett testük szinte lázban égve sóvárgott a beteljesülésre, de mindketten szavak nélkül is tudták, hogy szeretnék elnyújtani ezt a csodát a végtelenségig. Éppen ezért néha lassítottak, a szenvedélyből vissza az érzékiségbe, hogy soha ne érjen véget a csoda, amit végre visszakaptak.

Újra felfedezték egymás testének minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét, de mindketten pontosan emlékeztek arra, hogy mivel tudják a másiknak a legtöbb gyönyört szerezni, és egy idő után már túlságosan magával ragadta őket a szenvedély, és már csak erre tudtak koncentrálni. Ekkor már nem volt megállás, egymás szenvedélyét és gyönyörét korbácsolták egyre magasabbra, ahol már csak a kéj mindent elsöprő hullámai léteztek, melyek végül teljesen elborították őket, és végül együtt repültek a csillagok közé.

Végül kimerülten, csapzottan, de egy kielégült mosollyal az arcukon zuhantak egymás karjaiba. Csak néhány perccel később sikerült annyi lélekjelenlétet összekaparniuk, hogy kényelmesen elhelyezkedjenek. Narim Omoc vállára hajtotta a fejét, és elmerengve hallgatta, ahogy a párja dübörgő szívverése lassan lecsillapodik.

Nem beszélgettek, úgy érezték, ami történt köztük, az mindent elmondott szavak nélkül is. Csak ölelték egymást szorosan, mintha soha többé nem akarnának elszakadni egymástól.

\- Mit gondolsz, közel lakunk majd egymáshoz? – törte meg a békés csendet egy idő után Narim.

\- Nem tudom – tűnődött el Omoc. – Azt hiszem a világunk még alakulóban van. De holnap ilyenkor már többet tudunk.

\- Szeretnék a közeledben élni – könyökölt fel Narim.

\- Narim…

\- Tudom, tudom – hajtotta le a fejét a férfi. – Csak semmi bolond romantika által fűtött felesleges feltűnés. Nem felejtem el. Olyan régóta vagyunk már együtt, hogy a véremben van.

\- Narim…

\- Ne! - szakította félbe megint Narim. – Ne rontsd el ezt a pillanatot! – kérte, mert érezte, hogy Omoc még mindig miatta aggódik. – Csak az számít, hogy itt vagy!

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Omoc, így Narim újra elfeküdt mellette. – Szeretem, ha romantikus vagy – cirógatta meg a vállát Omoc. – Úgy kell nekem, mint az éltető levegő.

\- Tudom – könyökölt fel újra Narim. – Mindig itt vagyok, ha szükséged van rám.

\- Tudom. És mit adok neked cserébe?

\- Omoc, kérlek! – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. Ismerte jól a párját, tudta, ez az a hangulat, mikor nem tudja lebeszélni arról, hogy minden aggodalmát előadja. Csak egy halvány mosollyal várta az elkerülhetetlent.

\- Miért? Nincs igazam? Mit kapsz tőlem? Egy hamis életet… ráadásul mindig fáradt vagyok, elgyötört és fásult, mikor néha egy hosszú nap végén lopva találkozhatunk. Olyan ritkán tudok úgy figyelni rád, ahogy szeretnék…

\- Mert kemény küzdelmet vívsz nap mint nap. Olyan értékekért, amik nekem is fontosak – szorította meg Omoc kezét Narim. – Bárcsak máshogy is segíthetnék! De csak ennyit tehetek, hogy a háttérből támogatlak. Hogy átölellek, mikor elgyötört vagy és fásult. Próbálva erőt adni a következő küzdelemhez.

\- Ez mindennél többet segít – ismerte be Omoc.

\- Csak ez számít – bólintott rá Narim. – Szeretném, ha nem aggódnál miattam. Olyan sokat beszéltünk erről már az elején. Azt hittem, rég eloszlattam már a régi aggodalmakat.

\- Mindig aggódom érted.

\- Ne! – kérte Narim. – Hidd el, hogy nekem ez így jó! Igen, biztosan lehetne máshogy is, ha nem az lennél, aki vagy, de… én nem akarom, hogy más ember legyél, mint aki vagy. Ilyennek szeretlek! És tudom, hogy amit teszel, azt értem is teszed. Tisztellek és csodállak ezért. Senki más nem lenne képes rá, hogy ilyen rendíthetetlenül kiálljon az igaz értékekért. És nem mondom, hogy nem szeretnék belőled többet, mint esténként egy lopott óra… de sosem kockáztatnám, hogy miattam veszítsd el azt, ami mindennél fontosabb neked.

\- Te vagy a legfontosabb – állította Omoc, de Narim egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét.

\- Nem, ez nem igaz – nézett fel végül egy szelíd mosollyal Omocra. – De ezt is tudtuk mindketten a kezdetektől fogva. A munkád mindennél fontosabb a számodra. Nálam is. Még az életednél is. Ez így helyes.

\- De ez rossz érzés lehet neked. Nem lenne szabad másodiknak lenned. Ez az én hibám – sóhajtott Omoc, és lassan felült. Narim egy kis ideig nézte, majd felült ő is, és átkarolta Omoc vállát. Furcsa módon ez a jelenet, bármilyen szomorú volt is a maga nemében, jó érzéssel töltötte el. Hisz Omoc, aki valóban mindig rendíthetetlen volt és szigorú, aki a Kúria megbecsült és elismert tagja, aki olyan sok mindent elért már a kitartásával, a keménységével, előtte megengedte magának sebezhető legyen és tökéletlen, egyszerűen csak ember. Ez a bizalom sokat jelentett neki.

\- Nincs benned semmi hiba – súgta neki, ahogy magához szorította.

\- Már tudom milyen szörnyű érzés másodiknak lenni.

\- Sosem voltál második – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Talán csak… holtversenyben első… egy kis ideig. De nekem te vagy a legfontosabb.

\- Ettől csak még rosszabb – sandított rá Omoc. – Hisz tudod, hogy én milyen vagyok. Mindent alárendelek a munkámnak. Az életemet, a kapcsolatunkat…

\- Tudom. És megértem – biztosította Narim. – Már csak te vagy a Kúriában, aki a régi világot képviseli. Akik támogatnak, csak miattad teszik.

\- Vajon szükség van még erre? – kérdezte egy sóhajjal Omoc. – Talán egyszerűen nekem is tovább kellene lépnem. Minden egyszerűbb lenne. A munkám, az életem, a kapcsolatunk.

\- Meg tudnád tenni? – kérdezte szelíden Narim.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Omoc.

\- És ez a válasz minden kérdésedre.

\- De…

\- Nincs de. Te ilyen vagy, és én ilyennek szeretlek! És ne beszéljünk többet erről, rendben?

\- Én csak miattad aggódom, Narim – nézett a férfira Omoc. – Én elköteleztem magam ennek az ügynek, és ezt a harcot fogom vívni életem végéig.

\- Tudom. És támogatlak, amiben csak tudlak.

\- Köszönöm – adta meg magát végleg Omoc.

\- Rendben. Akkor… ne beszéljünk többet erről – kérte újra Narim.

\- Úgy lesz – mosolygott rá a másik. – De… most már késő van. Pihennünk kellene. Holnap egy hosszú és… érdekes nap vár ránk.

\- Ne menj még! – kérte Narim, aki most, hogy úgy érezte, visszakapta a szerelmét, nem akart máris elszakadni tőle. De az óvatosság már valóban a vérükké vált az elmúlt években, így be is látta, mit kér ezzel. – Tudom… nem kockáztathatunk.

\- Csoda lenne, ha a többiek nem vették volna észre – sóhajtott Omoc.

\- Pont most? Pont akkor, amikor nem is történt semmi köztünk hónapokon keresztül? – nézett rá aggódva Narim.

\- A feszültség sokszor kézzel fogható volt köztünk az elmúlt időszakban – emlékezett vissza Omoc. - És nyilvánvaló volt még a Földön, hogy nehezteltem rád… Samantha miatt. Nem tudtam… nem voltam képes teljesen elrejteni ezt az érzést, te is tudod. Ha eléggé figyelmes valaki, levonhatta a megfelelő következtetést.

\- De ha így van…

\- Bízom abban, hogy amit átélt együtt ez a kis csapat… az összekovácsolt minket annyira, hogy ne áruljanak el.

\- Örülök, hogy most te vagy optimista. De nem akarom, hogy miattam kerülj bajba! Túl sokat veszíthetsz.

\- Ha tudják, már nem tehetünk semmit – vont vállat Omoc. – De reménykedjünk, hogy nem.

\- Vagyis… itt maradsz velem? – nézett rá reménykedve Narim.

\- Otthon már úgysem nagyon csinálhatunk ilyet – mosolygott rá Omoc. – Maradok.

\- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el Narim is, majd újra elfeküdt az ágyban, magával húzva a másikat is.

Tudták mindketten, hogy ki kell használniuk ezt az utolsó lehetőséget, ezt az utolsó éjszakát, hogy egymás karjaiban aludhassanak el, és egymást ölelve ébredhessenek az utolsó reggel, mert odahaza erre már nem lesz lehetőségük. Túlságosan nyilvánvaló lenne, és ezt nem engedhetik meg maguknak.

\- Én akkor is szeretnék a közeledben élni – mondta álmosan Narim.

\- Romantikus bolond – nevette el magát Omoc. – Meglátjuk, mit tehetünk! – ígérte végül. – Most aludj!

\- Nem hiszem, hogy tudok. Nem is akarok – nevetett Narim.

\- Hosszú napunk lesz, Narim, kipihentnek kell lennünk.

\- Sok protokolláris hűhó – sóhajtott a férfi. – Nem vagyok hozzászokva.

\- Ha hozzá lennél, még kevésbé szeretnéd – csóválta meg a fejét rezignáltan Omoc. – És készülj fel lélekben, mert lesz felhajtás.

\- Még szép. Omoc tanácsosnak kijár ennyi, főleg az után, amit tett.

\- Amit együtt tettünk – helyesbített Omoc. – És a többiek is. Az egész csapat megérdemli az elismerést. Mindannyian az életünket áldoztuk volna a világunkért. Majd… kitalálok valamit.

\- Nem azért tettük. Ahogy te sem – ellenkezett Narim.

\- Tudom. A népünkért tettük. És bármikor megtennénk újra. De már vége, ne beszéljünk erről sem. Vagy legalábbis a holnapi nap után már ne.

\- A holnapi nap után visszatérünk a dolgos hétköznapokhoz – tűnődött el Narim. – Kíváncsi vagyok, mi fog változni.

\- Igen, erre én is – bólintott rá Omoc. – Bár a Kúriában nem hiszem, hogy bármi is változna.

\- Ne aggódj előre emiatt. Inkább… bízzunk abban, hogy a történtek miatt jobban hallgatnak rád.

\- Ez a hatás legfeljebb egy hónapig tart majd – nevette el magát nem túl vidáman Omoc. – Jól ismerem a Kúriát. Nem ringatom magam naiv ábrándokba.

\- Csak én vagyok ilyen naiv – mosolygott Narim.

\- Szeretem a naivságodat. A szelídségedet – fordult felé Omoc. – Már az első pillanatban megfogott. Ahogy a kedves mosolyod is – cirógatta meg Narim arcát.

\- Emlékszel még az első napokra? – nosztalgiázott el Narim.

\- Arra, hogy milyen zavarban voltál? – nevette el magát Omoc.

\- Csak egy kicsit.

\- Én nem így emlékszem.

\- Jól van, valóban zavarban voltam… de… mikor visszakoztál volna, magamra találtam.

\- Határozottan – hagyta rá Omoc. – A végén te győztél meg engem.

\- Valóban így volt.

\- Soha nem bántad meg?

\- Egy pillanatra sem.

\- Akkor jó. De most tényleg próbáljunk aludni. Előbb kell ébrednünk, mint a többiek.

\- Megpróbálom – ígérte nem túl meggyőzően Narim, így újra kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek.

Narim sokáig csak élvezte a helyzetet, hisz olyan ritka alkalom volt, hogy tényleg ilyen kényelmesen, ráérősen heverészhetnek egymás mellett. Mindig vigyáztak arra, hogy ne töltsenek feltűnően sok időt egymásnál. Sajnálta, hogy az elmúlt hónapokban nem éltek a lehetőséggel, de persze tudta, hogy ez jórészt az ő hibája. Végtelenül örült annak, hogy ha csak utolsó este is, de visszataláltak egymáshoz.

Végül a gondolatai visszakanyarodtak a kapcsolatuk kezdetéhez, és egy halvány mosollyal felidézett néhány jelenetet az első napokból. Korábban is nagyon közel álltak egymáshoz, mint barátok, mint kollégák, és sok időt töltöttek együtt, ennek ellenére igaza volt Omocnak, a közeledése először végtelenül zavarba hozta Narimot. Egészen addig, míg beismerte saját magának, hogy milyen jólesik neki a férfi érintése, az óvatos, gyengéd cirógatások a kézfején, a karján. Omoc sosem volt tolakodó, és látva Narim zavarát, egy idő után nem erőltette tovább a dolgot. Ő viszont épp ez idő tájt jutott dűlőre saját magával, így fordult a kocka, és egy este, mikor épp nála beszélgettek, nem engedte elmenni Omocot. Mikor az épp elköszönni készült, megfogta a kezét, és visszahúzta maga mellé a kanapéra. Akkor egy kis ideig hallgattak mindketten, csak csendben fogták egymás kezét, aztán hajnalig beszélgettek, és már világosodott odakint, mikor egy gyengéd csókkal elköszöntek egymástól.

Narimnak csodás érzés volt felidézni ezeket az emlékeket, és el is merült bennük egy időre, aztán még egy darabig hallgatta Omoc lassú, nyugodt lélegzetét, míg végül neki is sikerült elaludnia.


	5. Chapter 5

Két év telt már el azóta, hogy Narim és Omoc hazaértek a Tollanára, és ez alatt az idő alatt a kapcsolatuk is rendeződött. Jó ideje már mindketten megtalálták újra azt a békét a másikban, amit egy kis időre elveszítettek.

Közben kialakult az új életük, a munka világában is magukra találtak újra, és visszatértek a régi szokások jó részéhez. Még odahaza a Tollanon is volt a hétnek egy bizonyos napja, amikor ha esett, ha fújt, ők ketten együtt vacsoráztak. A látszat szerint természetesen csak mint barátok, akik szakmai dolgokról beszélgetnek, de nekik ez sokkal többet jelentett. Ez volt az egyetlen formája annak, hogy nyilvánosan is találkozhassanak, még ha minden szavukra, minden mozdulatukra tudatosan figyelniük is kellett. Ezt a szokást az új világban is megőrizték, így azon az estén, ahogy azt már megszokták Narim Omoc elé ment az irodájába.

\- Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy ma eljössz – nézett fel a gépéből Omoc, mikor Narim betette maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Miért? – nézett rá Narim, de egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, ami nem kerülte el a másik figyelmét. – Hisz együtt vacsorázunk, nem?

\- Narim! – szólt rá szigorúan Omoc, mire az egy sóhajjal megadta magát. – Szóval mikor indulsz?

\- Holnap reggel – roskadt le Omoc-kal szemben Narim egy kényelmes fotelba. – De honnan tudod? – fürkészte a másikat.

\- Narim, tagja vagyok a Kúriának. Azért ilyen horderejű dolgokat meg szoktunk vitatni egymással, még ha nem is felhőtlen a viszony közöttünk bizonyos témákban. És… várod már?

\- Ez egy nagyon nem fair kérdés – csóválta meg a fejét Narim.

\- Ettől még megérdemlek egy választ.

\- Igen. És nem – állta Omoc pillantását Narim.

\- Tudom. Megint a feje tetejére áll majd az életünk – sóhajtott egy mélyet az idősebb férfi. - De nem tudom, hányszor vagyunk képesek talpra állítani.

\- Nem akarom a feje tetejére állítani az életünket. Ez csak… egy munka.

\- Ugye magadnak nem hazudsz? – állt fel Omoc a székéből, megkerülte az asztalát, és a másik oldalán nekitámaszkodott.

\- Nem – hajtotta le a fejét Narim. – Nem tudom, mi lesz. Én csak… tudom, mennyire tud fájni, és nem akarom még egyszer átélni ugyanazt. És neked sem akarom… Megpróbálom majd jobban kezelni a helyzetet, mint akkor.

\- Ez nem csak az akaratodon múlik. Ahogy akkor régen is mondtam már neked, a szívednek nem tudsz parancsolni.

\- Megpróbálok.

\- Eleve kudarcra ítélt kísérlet.

\- Miért beszélsz ellenünk? – kapta fel a fejét Narim, aki bár sosem volt jellemző rá, hisz végtelenül szelíd és békés ember volt, kezdett ingerült lenni. Leginkább azért, mert mélyen belül tudta, hogy Omocnak igaza van, és félt ettől a küldetéstől. Félt újra látni Samanthát, és félt attól is, ahogy Omoc mondta, hogy megint a feje tetejére áll az életük.

\- Egyáltalán kinek volt az őrült ötlete, hogy… - kezdett egy újabb indulatos mondatba Narim.

\- Scaraa kérte, hogy hívjuk ide O'Neillt és a csapatát – szólt közbe Omoc. - A tollan törvények értelmében joga van azt felkérni archonnak, akit csak akar.

\- Tudom – fújta ki a levegőt Narim. – Nem is ezzel van a bajom. Ha Scaraa őket akarja, akkor biztosan jó oka van rá, és csak ők tudnak neki segíteni. De ki találta ki, hogy pont nekem kell odamennem? – kérdezte csüggedten, de ahogy Omocra nézett, megértette. – Te voltál… De miért? – nézett rá értetlenül. – Omoc… nem volt elég egyszer átélnünk? Mire volt ez jó? – kérdezte, de mivel némi várakozás után sem kapott választ, csak felállt, és kimasírozott az irodából.

Omoc egy nehéz sóhajjal nézett utána, de nem volt mentsége, hisz valóban ő volt, aki Narimot javasolta a kúriának erre a feladatra. Tudta, hogy a földiek benne bíznak, és eljönnek vele bárhová, másrészt még mindig úgy érezte, hogy Narim többet kapna egy normális kapcsolatból, mint amennyit ő valaha is adhat neki, és még egyszer meg akarta adni neki a választás lehetőségét. Még akkor is, ha Narim nem hisz abban, hogy Carter századost befogadnák itt a Tollanán, vagy abban, hogy a nő egyáltalán elhagyná érte a Földet.

Próbált még visszatérni a munkájához, de ahogy azt előre sejtette, nem tudott semmire koncentrálni, így inkább fogta magát, és hazament. Ott persze hiányozni kezdett neki Narim, az elmulasztott vacsorájuk, és bűntudata is volt. Egy egészen kicsit amiatt is, amit tett, és amiatt is, hogy hagyta Narimot csak úgy elrohanni válasz nélkül. Egy jó darabig töprengett még, aztán leült a gépe elé.

Eközben Narim is hazament, de a hirtelen dühe, amit Omoc iránt érzett, hamar elpárolgott. Nem értette ugyan, hogy a párjának mi volt a célja ezzel a döntéssel, de sokkal jobban aggódott inkább a következmények miatt. Késő estig csak ült a nappalijában, töprengett a rá váró feladatokon, de néha a dacnak és a haragnak egy szürke kis árnyéka visszalopózott a szíve fölé. Hisz azt remélte, hogy a mai estét még békésen együtt tölthetik, egy kellemes vacsorával, beszélgetéssel, esetleg egyébbel, ahogy máskor is, mielőtt holnap beütne a katasztrófa. De Omoc húzása ezt is keresztülhúzta. Nem örült neki. Szerette volna a világ összeomlását legalább egy nappal még elhalasztani. Mikor belátta, hogy ez már félig-meddig bekövetkezett, elment fürödni, aztán ágyba tette magát.

Már fél órája próbált hiába elaludni, mikor a számítógép jelezte, hogy üzenete érkezett. Ilyen késői órán nem nagyon szokták zavarni, így gyanította, hogy Omoc lehet. Először némi daccal úgy gondolta, hogy meg sem nézi, had főjön Omoc a levében, ha már kitalálta ezt az őrültséget, de persze nem is ő lett volna, ha képes lett volna néhány percnél tovább fenntartani ezt az érzést. Nem haragudott igazán Omocra, és főleg nem akart úgy elmenni másnap, hogy ez az érzés köztük marad. Nem túl könnyű szívvel, de felkelt, kiment a nappalijába, leroskadt a kanapéra, és aktiválta a gépet.

Omoc szupertitkos csatornát, és önmegsemmisítő programot használt, mint mindig, ha személyes hangvételű levelet írt neki. Persze erre évente legfeljebb egyszer került sor, hisz felesleges kockázatot jelentett nekik, még így is, hogy sokszorosan túlbiztosították az üzenetet. A ritka alkalmak ellenére Narim tökéletesen emlékezett a jelszóra. Gyorsan letöltötte az üzenetet a gépére, mert tudta, hogy az a megnyitástól számított tizenöt másodpercen belül minden nyomával együtt törlődik a rendszerből, nehogy később terhelő bizonyíték lehessen ellenük.

Még vett néhány mély levegőt, de aztán megnyitotta az üzenetet, és olvasni kezdte.

_Narim! _

_Tudom, hogy most haragszol rám, és megértem. De te ismersz, és tudod, hogy mindig a jó cél érdekében cselekszem, így remélem, tudod, hogy ez most is így van. _

_Nem akartam rosszat neked azzal, hogy téged javasoltalak a Kúriának erre a feladatra. Te vagy rá a legalkalmasabb, ebben biztos vagyok. Ismered a földieket, és tudom, hogy szót fogsz érteni velük, úgy, ahogy senki más, ahogy akkor régen is. És még ha mást is küldtek volna a Földre, legfeljebb néhány órával odázhatták volna el a találkozásodat Carter századossal. _

_Elkerülhetetlen, és ha mélyen magadba nézel, te magad is vágysz rá. Szeretted őt, és még mindig szereted. Talán most tiltakozol, de majd ha meglátod őt újra, belátod, hogy igazam van. _

_Tudom, hogy most tiltakozik a lelked egy része, és azt mondod, engem szeretsz, vagy legalábbis engem is. Tudom, hogy így van. Sosem vontam kétségbe az érzéseidet. _

_Nem tudom, mit hoz a jövő. Félek tőle, és tudom, hogy te is, de idővel minden kitisztul majd. Te mondtad nekem, még a Földön, hogy ha várunk türelemmel, az igazi megoldás is felbukkan előttünk. Ez megint egy hasonló helyzet. Nem látok mást, csak ködöt és bizonytalanságot mindenfelé, de hiszem, hogy idővel megint eloszlik a köd, és akkor már tudni fogjuk, mit kell tennünk. Igaz, ez most leginkább rajtad áll majd. De bárhogy döntesz is, el fogom fogadni. Olyan sok érv szól Samantha mellett, és olyan sok ellenem. Megérteném, ha mellette döntenél. _

_Ne tartson vissza az, hogy az út, amire lépned kellene járatlan. Valaki egyszer azt mondta nekem, hogy ha nem kockáztatok, nem is nyerhetek. Ősi, megkérdőjelezhetetlen bölcsesség. Most én mondom ezt neked. Sokat kockáztatnál, tudom. Mindazt, ami eddig az életedet jelentette. De néha mindent kockára kell tennünk. _

_Most biztosan azt gondolod, megint ellenünk beszélek, de hidd el, nem így van. Szeretlek, és mindennél többet jelentesz nekem. Csak azt szeretném, ha boldog lennél. És egy gyönyörű nő mellett, akivel igazi család lehetnétek, akivel gyerekeitek lehetnének, igazán boldog lennél, olyan, amilyen mellettem soha. _

_Hidd el, nem könnyű leírnom ezeket a szavakat, és kimondani délután csak még nehezebb lett volna. De ha megpróbálok indulatok és féltékenység nélkül magamba nézni, ami bevallom nem könnyű, de akkor ezt érzem. Tudom, hogy így helyes. És tudod, pontosan azért, mert jól ismersz, hogy sosem választottam a könnyebb utat a helyes út helyett. Erről szól a munkám, az életem. Ha most máshogy tennék, azzal megtaposnám az elveimet, és megtagadnám önmagam. _

_Ahogy eddig, úgy most sem kérek tőled többet, csak azt, hogy légy őszinte hozzám. Bármikor, bárhogy döntesz is, szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy nem kell hazudoznod, és magyarázkodnod sem. Csak keress meg, és beszéljük meg, ahogy eddig mindent. Sőt, most szavak sem kellenek majd. Ha úgy döntenél, hogy velem maradsz, nem kell több, csak egy csók bizonyságul. Ha pedig elmennél, azt a szemedben úgyis látni fogom. _

_Holnap, ha elindulsz, és átlépsz a csillagkapun, minden eldől. Talán azonnal, nem tudom. Mindenesetre minden nap várni foglak, hogy megtudjam, hogyan tovább. _

_Nem igazán tudom, hogy fejezzem be ezt a levelet. Mindent elmondtam már, amit igazán fontosnak érzek, és nem akarok pákosztos nagy szavakat írni a végére. Talán csak annyit, hogy hallgass a szívedre. Ha így teszel, soha nem hozhatsz rossz döntést, és csak ez számít._

_Szeretlek!_

_Omoc_

Narim hosszú percekig csak ült dermedten, és azokban a percekben úgy érezte, hogy az Omoc iránt érzett szerelmét soha többé semmi nem lesz képes megingatni. Olyan csodálatos ember… olyan önzetlen, kedves, törődő. A szavai a lelke mélyéig meghatották és ugyanakkor felkavarták. Nem lenne szabad ezt tennie vele, sóhajtott, ahogy a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Egyszer már kis híján elveszítette, nem lenne szabad még egyszer ezt kockáztatnia. Még akkor sem, ha maga Omoc mondja, hogy néha mindent kockára kell tennünk.

És mégis… mégis egy kis halk hang a lelke mélyén azt súgta, hogy alig várja már, hogy másnap újra láthassa Samanthát. Azt a csodálatos nőt, aki még két év után is kísértette néha az álmait. Akinek a hangját kincsként őrizte.

Érezte visszatérni a régi kettősséget, ami már annak idején is majd szétszakította. Előre rettegett tőle, és attól is, hogy mit fog majd érezni, ha bármiféle döntést is hoz. Hisz tudta, hogy ebben a helyzetben nincs jó döntés. Valamit mindenképpen elveszít. Valami fontosat. Vagy Omocot veszíti el, vagy Samanthát, és ezúttal ez a döntés örökre szól. Hisz egyikük érzelmeivel sem játszhat tovább, nem lenne tisztességes.

Tudta, hogy valamit reagálnia kell Omoc üzenetére, bár nem igazán tudta, hogy könnyíthetne a lelkén. Nyitott ő is egy kódolt programot, de egy ideig csak farkasszemet nézett az üres fekete képernyővel, mire rászánta magát.

_Omoc! _

_Hidd el, nekem is nehezen jönnek most a szavak. _

_Valóban dühös voltam, de ennek már nyoma sincs. _

_Bármi is fog történni, tudnod kell, hogy szeretlek! Ennek a tizenkét évnek minden órájában, minden percében szerettelek, és boldog voltam veled. _

_Szeretném ígérni neked, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, de attól tartok, nem ígérhetek semmit. Nem akarok hazudni neked, ahogy sosem tettem. Mi mindig őszinték lehettünk egymáshoz. _

_Valóban szerettem, szeretem Samanthát. Tudom, hogy tudod, talán előbb tudtad, mint én magam. De téged is szeretlek! Tudom, hogy ez így nem helyes, tudom, hogy ezt így nem lehet… bárcsak tudnék rá valami megoldást. De régen sem találtam mást, csak azt, hogy gyáván elmenekültem a döntés elől, és próbáltam viselni a következményeit, majd továbblépni. De úgy tűnik igaz, hogy ha egy problémát nem oldasz meg rendesen, a sors újra és újra az utadba hozza, míg meg nem birkózol vele. Hát én most visszakaptam, de most sem tudom, hogy kezelhetném._

_Egyikőtöket sem szeretném elveszíteni, de tudom, hogy ez így nem lehetséges. De attól is félek, hogy ha végül együtt maradunk majd te és én, már nem lesz olyan, mint régen. Félek, ezt már nem tudod megbocsátani nekem. Főleg így, hogy kimondtam, leírtam, hogy őt is szeretem. Félek, megint úgy éreznéd majd, mint régen, hogy csak egy pótlék lennél az életemben. Pedig sosem gondolnék így egyikőtökre sem. _

_Félek, a végén én fogok beleőrülni ebbe a lehetetlen helyzetbe. Annyiszor feltettem már a kérdést, hogy miért pont velem kellett ennek megtörténnie? Ez a sors, még akkor is, ha a tudomány és a technika korában már nem hiszünk ilyesmiben. _

_Mit mondhatnék még? Bármit is mondanék, talán csak mentegetőzésnek hatna. Mindig azt mondod, a szívemnek nem tudok parancsolni. Talán bennem van a hiba, hogy a szívem képes két embert szeretni egyszerre. De még így sem tudom megparancsolni, hogy ne így legyen. _

_Talán hamarosan tényleg kitisztul előttünk a homály. Hogy mit találunk akkor majd előttünk, nem tudom. Szeretném, ha tudnád, bárhogy alakul is, sosem szeretnék neked fájdalmat okozni. Megpróbálok valóban a szívemre hallgatni, és ígérem, amint tudok valamit mondani, megkereslek. _

_Narim_

Még egyszer elolvasta az egészet, de mikor úgy látta, hogy valóban csak mentegetőzéseket, semmitmondó magyarázkodást tehetne hozzá, még rátett néhány biztonsági óvintézkedést, és elküldte.

Sokáig töprengett még mindazon, amit leírt, és végül ott nyomta el az álom a nappalijában a kanapén, valamikor hajnal fele, mikor már érzelmileg teljesen kimerült a jövőt illető találgatásokban.

Másnap reggel meglehetősen összetörten ébredt, de gyorsan összeszedte magát, hisz tudta, hogy az indulása előtt még egyeztetnie kell Travel főkancellárral. Nem túlságosan szerette az ilyen protokolláris dolgokat, lévén tudós és kutató, inkább az olyan munkákat szerette, aminek kézzelfogható eredménye van. Ennek ellenére végül vett egy nagy levegőt, és a megbeszélt időpontban már elszántan lépett be a főkancellár ajtaján.

Egy órával később már a kapu előtt állt, de mivel nem akarta a frászt hozni a földiekre, úgy döntött, hogy előre küldi Schrödingert, így legalább tudni fogják, ki érkezik. Legalábbis, ha Samantha épp ott lesz velük, és felismeri a macskát. Végül tárcsázta a Földet, aktiválta a macska nyakába akasztott fáziseltoló eszközt, és egy kis noszogatás segítségével átküldte Schrödingert a csillagkapun. Innen már nincs visszaút, gondolta, így a saját műszerét is bekapcsolta, és egy fél perccel később ő is átlépett az eseményhorizonton.


	6. Chapter 6

Pár pillanattal később Narim a Földön lépett ki a csillagkapuból, és bár remélte, hogy így lesz, de kicsit meg is lepődött, hogy Samantha volt az első, akivel szembe találta magát. Omoc minden jóslata egy szempillantás alatt beigazolódni látszott. A régi érzések bombaként robbantak szét Narimban, egyetlen másodperc alatt elárasztva a testét és a lelkét. Egy pillanatig mozdulni sem tudott, úgy megbabonázta a látvány. Főleg ahogy a nő gyönyörű kék szemében a meglepődés mellett örömöt látott csillogni. Földöntúli boldogságot érzett, mikor látta, hogy Samantha sem felejtette el őt teljesen.

A riadó fülsüketítő hangja azonban visszarántotta a jelenbe, és emlékeztette arra, hogy tulajdonképpen feladata van, és ez az elsődleges. A tekintete végigsuhant a környezetén, és az irányítóban álló tábornokon állt meg végül.

\- Hammond tábornok! Nem ismerem jól a földi protokollt – hajtott fejet bocsánatkérőn, amiért így váratlanul megjelent, és ilyen könnyedén áthatolt a földi kapu védelmén. – Reméltem, hogy így – pillantott Schrödingerre -, tudni fogják, ki érkezik.

\- Semmi baj, Narim, a tollanokat mindig szívesen látjuk – nyugtatta meg Hammond, majd lefújta a riadót. A következő pillanatban beálló szinte bántó csendben Narim léptei visszhangot vertek, ahogy lesétált a rámpán Samanthához. A nő mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy közeledik, majd egy pillanatra szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét, ahogy a macskát cirógatta. Narim, ahogy ezt a néhány lépést megtette, próbált uralkodni az érzelmein, aztán a nőre mosolygott.

\- Samantha… örülök, hogy újra látlak!

\- Én is örülök! – mosolygott rá a nő. Narim már folytatta volna, hogy elmondja, mennyire hiányzott neki, de a következő pillanatban Hammond, és a CSK1 többi része berontott az indítócsarnokba, megtörve köztük az idilli pillanatot.

\- Mit tehetünk önért, Narim? - nézett rá kíváncsian Hammond tábornok.

\- Üzenetet hozok a legfelsőbb vezetőinktől – tért rá Narim is a feladatára, bár nem szívesen fordult el Samantha szép kék szemétől.

Végül a következő egy órában tisztázták, hogy miért is jött Narim a Földre, és meg is kapták az engedélyt a tábornoktól, hogy a CSK1 követhesse a férfit a Tollánára.

Mikor már az induláshoz készülődtek, Narim végignézett a kis csapaton. Mindannyiukon látta a megkönnyebbülést, hogy Scaraa jól van, és a lelkesedést, hogy segíthetnek egy régi barátnak, de azért némi bizonytalanságot is látott bennük. Belátta, hogy Omocnak igaza volt, ha bárki más jött volna értük, sokkal több rábeszélésbe került volna, hogy meggyőzze őket, vegyenek részt a triádon. Narimban viszont bíztak, úgy tűnt, előző itt tartózkodása alkalmával sikerült igazán jó benyomást tennie a földiekre. Bár O'Neillnek voltak fenntartásai a biztonságukkal kapcsolatban, úgy tűnt, a többieket magával ragadta a lelkesedés. Danielt a Scaraa iránti elkötelezettsége, Samanthát pedig a tudományos kíváncsiság az új kapu iránt. Narim jót mosolygott ezen, és már előre azon töprengett, hogy háríthatná el a nő esetleges technológiai kérdéseit a témával kapcsolatban.

Végül megkapták a végső engedélyt az indulásra, és az irányítóban a technikus tárcsázta a Narimtól kapott koordinátákat, majd átsétáltak az eseményhorizonton.

Narim, bár semmi különösebb baja nem volt a Földdel, kissé megkönnyebbült, hogy hazatért. Jót szórakozott magában a vendégei különböző reakcióján, amit az általuk tervezett kapu váltott ki, és persze a világuk, amit alig két év alatt építettek fel. Samantha és Daniel szemében az elismerést látta, míg O'Neill némi morgás kíséretében hangot adott az irigykedésének is. Persze azt is látta, hogy miközben tovább haladtak, a kis csapat, nem meghazudtolva katona mivoltát, mindenféle szempontból próbálta feltérképezni a környezetét. Narim csak csóválta a fejét a bizalmatlanságukon, tudta, sosem fenyegetné őket semmi veszély, míg a Tollánán tartózkodnak. A legnagyobb veszély, amitől tartaniuk kell, az Travel főkancellár, és néhány más magasabb rangú hivatalnok leereszkedő stílusa lesz.

Az automata rendszer, ami minden fegyvert hatástalanít, váratlanul heves reakciót váltott ki O'Neillból, de Narim legnagyobb meglepetésére, miközben ő maga is igyekezett jobb belátásra bírni az ezredest, Teal'c, majd Samantha is csillapítani kezdte. A nő szemében látszott, hogy bízik Narim szavában, mikor megígérte nekik, hogy nem esik bántódásuk, és persze mindaz, amit eddig látott, meggyőzte, hogy nincs mitől tartania. Narim küldött felé egy hálás mosolyt, amitől Samantha kissé elpirult, de aztán továbbmentek, egyenesen Travel irodájába.

Travel mézes-mázos stílusa még Narimnak is sok volt, aki márpedig vérbeli tollanként hozzá volt szokva a népe udvariasságához, valamint a hangzatos, de semmitmondó beszédekhez, és látta, hogy a földiek is összeráncolt szemöldökkel figyelik a nőt. Aztán a téma, Scaraa megmentése elterelte erről a figyelmüket, egészen addig, míg nem szembesültek azzal a problémával, hogy velük együtt egy goauld is érkezett a bolygóra, mégpedig egész kíséretével együtt.

A CSK1 inkább tűnt dühösnek, mint ijedtnek az értesülés hatására, de Narim még így is csak nehezen tudta megállni, hogy oda ne lépjen Samanthához, hogy megnyugtassa, a továbbiakban sem eshet semmi bántódása. A nő azonban így is mintha érezte volna a szándékot, találkozott a tekintetük egy pillanatra, a beszélgetés pedig lassan visszakanyarodott a triád menetére. Lya jelenléte pedig üdítő színfoltként hatott minden jelenlévőre, legyen az tollan, vagy földi ember, hiszen a nő mosolya mindenki lelkét megbékítette egy időre.

Mikor Travel megunta a vendégekkel való udvariaskodást, utasította Narimot, hogy kísérje őket Scaraahoz. Útközben arról beszélgettek, hogy a fiú hogy került a bolygóra, és hogy a tollanok lelőttek egy goa'uld hajót. Narim egészen zavarba jött a meglepődésüktől, hisz a tollanok régóta nem élnek ilyen agresszív eszközökkel, de ha a szükség úgy hozza, meg tudják védeni magukat.

Végül a találkozás Scaraaval mindenről elterelte O'Neill és csapata figyelmét, még akkor is, ha volt néhány pillanatnyi konfrontációjuk Klorellel is. Ezek után Narim a számukra kijelölt helyre kísérte őket, majd maga is elsietett a dolgára, hisz bár kapott egy plusz feladatot, ez nem jelentett felmentést a saját munkája alól. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a triád, ami hamarosan kezdetét vette, egy zárt ülés, ahol neki semmi keresnivalója.

Narim késő estig dolgozott, hogy utolérje magát, így akkor már nem akarta zavarni Samanthát, arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem akarta kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni az egész csapata előtt. Biztos volt benne, hogy a földiek stratégiai megbeszélést tartanak egész este, és nem örülnének sem annak, ha ő ott lábatlankodna, sem annak, ha elrabolná tőlük Samanthát. Sétált egyet a városban, hogy kicsit kiszellőztesse a fejét, aztán hazament és ágyba tette magát.

Aludni persze nem tudott, hisz a délelőtt eseményei peregtek előtte, különös tekintettel azokra a pillanatokra, mikor egyszerre pillantottak egymás felé Samanthával, vagy amikor összemosolyogtak O'Neill nagyjelenetei felett.

Narim érezte, hogy Samantha is örül neki, de ugyanakkor érzett a nőben egy csipetnyi zavart is, amit nem tudott hova tenni. Ez nem kevés aggodalommal töltötte el, de egyelőre még elhessegette magától ezt az érzést, és éjfél után nem sokkal nagy nehezen elaludt.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel Narim a CSK1-nél kezdte a napot, hisz az ő gondjaira voltak bízva, de mivel a triád már korán folytatódott, O'Neill és Daniel hamar eltűntek, Sam és Teal'c pedig sétára indultak a városban. Narim egy darabig velük tartott, mesélt pár szót az első időkről, a város építéséről, de végül kimentette magát, és elment dolgozni. Nem akart udvariatlannak tűnni, és elzavarni Teal'cet, hogy végre nyugodtan beszélgethessen Samanthával. Bízott benne, hogy erre otromba viselkedés és a földiek megsértése nélkül is lesz majd lehetősége.

Végül nem túlságosan tudott odafigyelni arra, amit csinált. Elmondhatatlanul vágyott arra, hogy ha csak néhány percet is, de kettesben tölthessen Samanthával.

Délután kapta meg a nő üzenetét, hogy az találkozni szeretne vele, és Narim alig bírta palástolni az örömét a hátralévő kis időben. Aztán persze az utolsó pillanatban feltartották néhány halaszthatatlan kérdéssel, így bármennyire is próbált sietni, kicsit megvárakoztatta Samanthát.

Végül sietett, ahogy csak tudott, de ahogy kisétált az utolsó épület takarásából, egy pillanatra megtorpant. Csak nézte a nőt mosolyogva, és örült, hogy végre pár szót nyugodtan válthat vele. Észrevette a testtartásában a feszültséget, de nem is csodálkozott rajta. Egy idegen, ismeretlen világban állt, most éppen teljesen egyedül, ahol jobb esetben átnéznek rajta, rosszabb esetben kap néhány lesajnáló pillantást vagy megjegyzést szülőbolygója fejlettségével kapcsolatban. Narim számított erre, már akkor tudatában volt ennek a problémának, mikor Omoc először kérdezte meg tőle, miért nem kérte meg Samanthát, hogy jöjjön vele. Hát pont ezért. Sosem fogadnák be itt, sosem ismernék el, mint tudóst, de talán még mint embert sem, és ő egymaga nem tudná mindezt kompenzálni. És Narim rájött, hogy megint ugyanott tart, mint régen. Nincs megoldás erre a lehetetlen helyzetre. Hisz ő nem mehet a Földre, Samantha pedig nem maradhat itt. És itt zsákutcába jutott.

Nem akart tovább gondolkodni ezen, így vett egy nagy levegőt, és odasétált a nőhöz.

\- _Samantha… remélem, nem vártál sokat_ – mosolygott rá, mire a nő is megfordult, és elmosolyodott.

\- _Dehogy_ – nyugtatta meg. – _Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél._

\- _Szívesen tettem. Örülök, hogy végre kettesben lehetünk… _

\- _Azért hívtalak, mert a segítségedre lenne szükségem_ – mondta Samantha, de a férfit annyira elbűvölte, hogy szinte el sem jutott az agyáig, hogy mit mond.

\- _Nagyon hiányoztál nekem_ – vallotta be, de Samantha elkomolyodott.

\- _Sok minden történt azóta_ – mondta lehajtott fejjel.

Narimot hidegzuhanyként érte ez a mondat, hisz sosem gondolt erre a lehetőségre. Bár mellette mindvégig ott volt Omoc, de az nem fordult meg a fejében, hogy talán Samantha is talált közben valakit. És miért is ne tehette volna? Hisz eltelt közben két hosszú év. Milyen jogon várta a nőtől, hogy az várjon rá, mikor tulajdonképpen örökre búcsúztak el a múltkor? A nullánál is kevesebb esély volt arra, hogy még valaha találkoznak a galaxisban. És közben az agya egy nagyon hátsó szegletében megfordult a gondolat, hogy milyen egyszerűvé válna ebben az esetben minden… hisz ez esetben Samantha átvállalná a döntés felelősségét. Igaz, hogy Narim szíve összetörne, vagy legalábbis az egyik fele, ami a nőhöz kötötte, de sok további bonyodalomtól megkímélné mindhármukat. Mégis végtelenül elszomorodott a gondolat hatására.

\- _Van valaki más? _– nézett végül a nő szemébe.

\- _Nem, nem úgy, ahogy gondolod _– tiltakozott gyorsan a másik, mintha bármiért is mentegetőznie kellene. Hisz Narim akkor sem tehetne neki szemrehányást, ha már mással lenne. Nincs joga ilyet tenni, főleg, hogy közben ő is mással volt.

\- _Tudod… egyesültem egy tok'ráva, aki az életét adta értem _– mesélte Samantha, de Narim a szemén látta, hogy nem túl kellemes emlékeket idéz fel. _– De az érzései, a gondolatai még itt vannak bennem…_

\- _Ő is a részed lett _– bólintott rá Narim, ahogy végiggondolta, amit a nő mondott. Zavaros, és még inkább zavarba ejtő érzés lehet, amin keresztülment.

\- _Igen_ – ismerte el egy fintorral Sam. – _Nem lehet… kapcsolatom senkivel, amíg… nem tudom biztosan, kinek az érzéseit érzem. Megértesz?_

\- _Te egy nagyon bölcs ember vagy, Samantha_ – hajtott fejet az érv előtt Narim. Hisz valóban nem lenne tisztességes úgy elfogadni vagy akár elutasítani bármit is, hogy az ember nincs tisztában saját magával. Ő már csak tudta, hisz átélte, átéli ugyanezt. Samantha azonban zavarba jött, mint mindig, ha a férfi bókolni próbált neki, így Narim egy sóhajjal gyakorlatiasabb témák felé evezett.

\- _Megtudhatnám, hogy akkor miért szerettél volna találkozni velem?_ – kérdezte.

\- _Mi… követtük a jaffákat, akik Zipacnával érkeztek…_

\- _Tessék?_ – lepődött meg Narim. _– De hát miért tettetek ilyet? Azt hittem, hogy ennél tapintatosabbak vagytok… _

\- _Körbejárták a várost, és babráltak valamit az ágyúkkal_ – szakította félbe az értetlenséget Sam.

\- _Az lehetetlen_ – rázta meg a fejét Narim. _– Áthatolhatatlan ötvözetből készültek, és kód védi valamennyit. _

\- _Narim! Csináltak velük valamit!_ – állította határozottan a nő, mire Narim fejet hajtott. Nehezére esett ugyan elhinni, hogy a jaffák bármit is tehettek az ionágyúkkal, de Samanthában bízott, így kénytelen volt hinni neki.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát. – De meg kell várnunk, hogy véget érjen az ülés, és utána beszélhetünk Travellel.

\- Remek – bólintott rá Samantha.

\- Addig… mesélsz nekem? – kérte Narim, miközben lassan a triád helyszíne felé sétáltak. Bőven volt még idő, míg aznapra befejezik a tárgyalást, de Narim örült, hogy addig is Samanthával lehet.

\- Miről szeretnél hallani? – sandított rá egy halvány mosollyal Sam.

\- Azt mondtad, sok minden történt az elmúlt két évben.

\- Valóban. Túl sok ahhoz, hogy néhány percben elmondjam – nevette el magát Sam, ahogy néhány jelenet lepergett előtte az elmúlt hónapok csatáiból és szorult helyzeteiből.

\- Akkor mesélj nekem a tok'ráról, akivel egyesültél! Persze, csak ha nem nagyon kellemetlen – tette még hozzá Narim, mikor látta, hogy Sam elhúzza a száját.

\- Nem, csak… inkább csak az a kellemetlen része, hogy nem nagyon szokták megérteni, ha erről beszélek. Néznek rám okosan, és látom, hogy elképzelésük sincs, mit próbálok elmagyarázni. De te… úgy vettem észre, hogy… legalább sejtésed van róla.

\- A tok'rák nem teljesen ismeretlenek a számunkra – ismerte be Narim. – De elhiszem, hogy valaki, aki még sosem hallott róluk, nem érti, miről beszélsz. Nekem is nehéz elképzelni, hisz sosem éltem át. Szóval?

\- Jolinarnak hívták – kezdett bele Sam, miközben lelassította a lépteit. – Épp egy ashrak elől menekült, akit a goa'uldok küldtek rá, mikor találkoztunk.

\- És te segítettél neki – mosolygott rá Narim.

\- Azért ez nem volt ilyen egyszerű – rázta meg a fejét Sam, miközben megtorpant. – Mindegy… ez… tényleg bonyolult. Hisz én sem találkoztam tok'rával korábban. Nem is hallottam róluk. De… nem tudtam megvédeni. Az ashrak végül ránk talált, és… Jolinar inkább meghalt, minthogy engem veszélyeztessen.

\- Ez igazán önzetlen dolog volt tőle.

\- Igen – sóhajtott Sam. – Sokáig hiányzott… még így is, hogy eleinte féltem tőle. Még így is, hogy a gondolatai egy részét rám hagyta. És az érzései egy részét is.

\- Ő is… szeretett valakit, igaz? – kérdezte óvatosan Narim.

\- Igen.

\- És… ismered őt?

\- Igen, ismerem. Találkoztunk néhányszor. Harcoltunk együtt néhányszor. Mellettem állt pár… igazán nehéz helyzetben – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Sam arcán, mire Narim szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét, de a nő folytatta. - Ő is végtelenül önzetlen és segítőkész.

\- Szereted őt? – kérdezte szinte suttogva a férfi.

\- Nem tudom, Narim – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy amit iránta érzek, azt nem én érzem. Mármint… én is kedvelem és… tisztelem őt. Viszont a többiben nem vagyok biztos. De nem mondhatok neked semmit, amíg nem jöttem tisztába saját magammal. Sajnálom!

\- Ne sajnáld! – próbált halványan rá mosolyogni Narim. – Köszönöm, hogy őszinte vagy!

\- Nem tudnék hazudni neked. Ennél sokkal fontosabb vagy – mosolyodott el halványan Sam, majd tovább indultak. – És veled mi történt ebben a két évben? – fordította vissza a kérdést a nő.

\- Sokat dolgoztam – válaszolt kitérően a férfi. – A Noxon megterveztük az új kaput, idehaza pedig… építettük a világunkat.

\- Hihetetlen, hogy mindezt két év alatt értétek el – nézett körül csodálkozva Samantha. - Az a fránya fejlettebb technológia ennyit számít.

\- Igen – nevette el magát Narim, majd a keresett épület előtt letelepedtek a lépcsőre, és kis időre csend borult rájuk.

\- Most haragszol rám? – sandított egy idő után Narimra Sam.

\- Nem, Samantha, nem haragszom – nyugtatta meg Narim. – Ennél sokkal fontosabb vagy – fordította vissza a nő szavait. – Én… sokat gondoltam rád. De… nem hittem volna, hogy valaha még találkozhatunk.

\- Én sem – mosolyodott el Sam. – De a sors kiszámíthatatlan.

\- Sors… - mélázott el a szón Narim, hisz ő is ezt a szót használta az Omocnak írt levelében.

\- Már nem hisztek ilyen butaságban, igaz? – nevette el magát a nő.

\- Próbálunk mindent megmagyarázni, bizonyítani vagy cáfolni… de néha nem tudom, hogy ez jó-e így – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. – Talán vannak dolgok, amiket nem lehet… vagy nem is kell megmagyarázni.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy tőled ilyet hallok – somolygott Sam. – Egy vérbeli tudós a tudomány és a józanész korában… - idézte Narim szavait még a földről.

\- Vannak pillanatok, mikor egy vérbeli tudós is rádöbben arra, hogy ha mindent atomjaira bont, és kielemez, akkor bizonyos dolgoknak a lényegét veszíti el – mosolyodott el Narim is.

\- Igaz – hagyta rá Sam, de aztán egy sóhajjal elkomolyodott.

\- Aggódsz? – fordult felé Narim.

\- Én csak… nem bízom a goa'uldban… Mármint… tudom, hogy nem csinálhatnak semmit azok, akik itt vannak. Hogy fegyvertelenek ők is, mint mi, de akkor is… terveznek valamit, és ez nem tetszik. Nagyon rossz érzéseim vannak. Tudom, ez gyenge érv, de…

\- Beszélünk Travellel, és utánajárunk a dolognak – ígérte Narim.

\- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Sam, és kis időre megint elcsendesedtek.

\- És… milyen volt a Noxon? – kérdezte Sam, mert igazából ő is beszélgetni szeretett volna Narimmal, bármiről.

\- Szerettem ott élni – emlékezett vissza Narim. – Gyönyörű hely, és… sokat tanultunk a noxoktól.

\- Ez nem fair – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Tudom – pillantott rá bocsánatkérőn a férfi. – De hidd el, nem akarunk nektek rosszat. És a noxok sem.

\- Rá fogok jönni – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Mire?

\- Mondjuk, hogy hogyan cáfoltátok meg a kvantumfizikát – vont vállat a nő.

\- Először értsd meg igazán. Minden mélységében. És csak utána cáfold meg – tanácsolta Narim.

\- Kicsit sem segítesz? – ugratta a nő.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Narim.

\- Undok vagy.

\- Tényleg? – évődött vele Narim is.

\- Igen.

\- És mit kellene tennem, hogy bebizonyítsam az ellenkezőjét?

\- Mondjuk… mesélhetnél arról az eszközről, amit nálam hagytál – sütötte le a szemét Sam, miközben megint elpirult egy kicsit. – Tényleg… most, hogy megint nálunk jártál… nem akartad visszakérni?

\- Nem – nyugtatta meg Narim. – Eszembe sem jutott. De… két év alatt nem jöttél rá, hogy mire jó még?

\- Ne nézz rám így! – fenyegette meg nevetve Sam.

\- Hogyan?

\- Ilyen… csalódottan, vagy nem is tudom. Nem, nem jöttem rá, egyszerűen azért, mert sosem mertem kísérletezni vele. Mert… féltem, hogy ha rossz gombot nyomok meg, letörlöm, ami van rajta, és azt nem akartam.

\- Nem tudod letörölni, elég… biztonságosan lekódoltam. Valójában csak én tudom törölni.

\- Hogyan?

\- Egy… speciális chippel – ismerte be fintorogva a férfi.

\- Ezt azért mondhattad volna – nevetett Sam.

\- Ha jól emlékszem, nem igazán volt időnk ilyesmire – passzolta vissza a labdát Narim.

\- Igaz. Akkor… majd kísérletezek rajta. Bár könnyebb lenne egy használati utasítással – ugratta tovább Narimot.

\- Ugyan… ennek az eszköznek a megfejtése jó bemelegítés lesz a kvantumfizika megcáfolásához.

\- Na persze – nevette el magát Sam. – Szóval ez a chip…

\- Samantha… már így is többet mondtam, mint kellett volna.

\- Igen? És akkor most mi lesz? – kérdezte nevetve Sam. – Megjelenik Omoc, és megint megszid?

\- Nem szidott meg – tiltakozott Narim, bár Omoc említése kissé felkavarta a lelkét.

\- Igen, tényleg. Van az a pillantás, ami mellé nem kellenek szavak – bólintott rá a nő.

\- Omoc jó ember… - vette védelmébe Narim akaratlanul is Omocot.

\- Ezt már akkor régen is mondtad.

\- Mert így van. Ő csak látszólag olyan…

\- Mint egy sündisznó – fintorgott Sam.

\- Az mi? – nézett rá kíváncsian Narim.

\- Oh… ne haragudj! – nézett rá bocsánatkérőn Sam. – A sündisznó egy apró kis állat, aminek szúrós tüskék vannak a hátán, és ha úgy érzi, hogy veszély fenyegeti, akkor összegömbölyödik, hogy mindenhol szúrós legyen. Így az ellenség nem tudja bántani, mert ahol csak hozzáér, megszúrja magát.

\- Igen, ez egy egészen jó hasonlat – látta be Narim.

\- Közel álltok egymáshoz, igaz? – kérdezte kedvesen Sam, bár Narim úgy érezte semmit sem sejt az igazságból.

\- Igen – ismerte be, mire Sam gyengéden megszorította a karját.

\- Gondoltam. És merre van most? Azt hinné az ember, hogy egy ilyen fontos eseménynél, mint a triád, ő is jelen van.

\- A triád szigorú szabályok szerint zajlik – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Pontosan meg van határozva, hogy kik lehetnek jelen. Ez alól még Omoc tanácsos sem kivétel.

\- Ti és a szabályaitok – nevette el magát megint Sam.

\- Néha hasznosak a szabályok – ellenkezett Narim.

\- Persze. De ti túlszabályoztok mindent.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Narim.

\- De – állította határozottan Sam, és még tovább is folytatták volna a vitát, ha a hátuk mögött lévő épületből nem masírozik ki Zipacna a közvetlen kíséretével.

\- Menjünk – vett egy nagy levegőt Narim, így felálltak a lépcsőről, és bementek az épületbe.


	7. Chapter 7

Travel Narimhoz hasonló szkepticizmussal fogadta Samantha állítását, miszerint a jaffák csináltak valamit az ionágyúkkal, de Sam olyan határozott volt, hogy végül beadta a derekát, maguk mellé vettek még néhány technikust, a CSK1 többi részét, és elindultak az egyik ágyúhoz.

A két ismeretlen tollan alaposan megvizsgálta az ágyút, de végül semmi gyanúsat nem találtak rajta. Sam és O'Neill még próbált erőlködni egy kicsit, de mikor Travel azzal fenyegette meg őket, hogy ha sokat ugrálnak, hazaküldi őket, és Scaraa védelem nélkül marad, az ezredes visszakozott, majd Travel után elvonult a CsK1 többi részével, csak Sam maradt hátra Narimmal.

\- Te sem hiszel nekem? – nézett a nő Narimra, ahogy lassan sétáltak a többiek után.

\- Hiszek neked – sóhajtott Narim. – Látom, hogy őszintén aggódsz. De nem tudom, mit tehetnék. A goa'uld, ha csinált is valamit az ágyúkkal, nem hagyott maga után nyomot. Travelnek pedig bizonyíték kell.

\- Úgy látszik, jobban teszem, ha én is rögzítek mindent, amit látok, hallok, vagy érzek. Esetleg gondolok… azt is lehet? Mindegy – rázta meg a fejét végül Sam. Narim ezen eltöprengett egy kicsit, majd a zsebébe nyúlt, hogy adjon valamit a nőnek, de az megfogta a kezét.

\- Ne! Nem akarlak bajba keverni. És Travelnél már úgyis elvesztettük a hitelünket. Megyek inkább, és megnézem, mire jutottak a többiek – mondta, és a csapata után sietett.

Narim csak nézett utána, és tényleg nem tudta, hogy segíthetne. Valóban hitt Samanthának, tudta, hogy a nő nem szokott képzelődni, de a lehetőségei, hogy segítsen, meglehetősen korlátozottak voltak.

Egy pillanatra felrémlett előtte, hogy szóljon Omocnak, de belátta, hogy felesleges. Abban egy pillanatig sem kételkedett, hogy Omoc megpróbálna segíteni neki, de nem lenne sok értelme. Nap mint nap tapasztalták meg az elmúlt években, hogy ha Travel valamit a fejébe vesz, attól senki, még Omoc sem tudja eltéríteni. Legfeljebb annyit érne el, hogy lenne még egy dolog, amiben Omoc kénytelen szembe menni a Kúriával. Ilyenből pedig enélkül is volt épp elég. Végül vett egy mély levegőt, és lassan hazasétált.

Narim másnap reggel érezte a földiekben a feszültséget, de O'Neill még a szokásosnál is cinikusabb és morgósabb volt, így nem erőltette velük a kommunikációt. Csak megkérdezte tőlük, hogy mire van szükségük, aztán ment a dolgára. Az aggodalmai azonban nem hagyták nyugodni, így a délelőtt közepén elindult, hogy megkeresse Samanthát.

A szökőkút mellett talált rá, ahol előző nap is találkoztak. A nő egyedül ült a víz szélén, szerencsére Teal'c valahol máshol talált elfoglaltságot magának, így Narim késlekedés nélkül odasietett hozzá.

\- Jól vagy? – ült le mellé, mire a nő, aki eddig el volt merülve a gondolataiba, felkapta a fejét.

\- Az ezredes megtiltotta, hogy figyeljük a jaffákat – sóhajtott Sam.

\- Csak aggódik Scaraa miatt. Nem akarja, hogy a fiú magára maradjon. Ha így lenne, nem nyerhetné meg a triádot – próbálta vigasztalni Narim.

\- Tudom, de Teal'cnek igaza van. A tét sokkal nagyobb ennél. Ha a goa'uldok kiiktatják az ágyúkat, védtelenné váltok. Nem csak Scaraanak eshet baja, hanem nekünk is és nektek is. Aggódom értetek!

\- Ennek semmi jelét nem láttuk tegnap, Samantha. És amúgy is… itt van Zipacna és tíz jaffa… mit tehetnének? Az őrség másodpercek alatt leszereli őket.

\- Igen, őket igen, bár másodpercek alatt is lehet nagy pusztítást végezni. De a kaputokon nincs védelem, bármikor jöhet nekik erősítés, nem beszélve arról, ha az űrből támadnak. Észre sem veszitek, és…

\- Ennek utánajárhatunk – tűnődött el Narim. – Elég nagy távolságból képesek vagyunk észlelni, ha hajó közeledik felénk. Gyere! – állt fel, és elindultak valamerre.

\- Hova megyünk? – nézett rá Sam értetlenül, hisz nem igazán volt hozzászokva Narimtól a hirtelen ötletekhez. A férfi mindig megfontolt és higgadt volt, de most elszántnak tűnt.

\- Ellenőrizzük a teóriádat – mondta Narim, majd egy perccel később beléptek az egyik épületbe.

Az előtérben ülő férfi felkapta a fejét, de aztán megismerte Narimot, és csak egy biccentéssel jelezte, hogy beléphetnek, bár az is látszott rajta, hogy Samnek annyira nem örül.

\- Te mindenhova bemehetsz? – kérdezte vigyorogva Sam, mikor már a lépcsőn siettek fel.

\- Van némi utóhatása annak, ami a Tollanon történt – fojtott el egy mosolyt Narim is.

\- Áh – nevetett tovább a nő. – Szóval, hol is vagyunk?

\- Ez az obszervatórium.

\- Huh, akkor nézzek körül alaposan, hátha tanulok valamit?

\- Sok mindent nem fogsz látni. Az érdemi dolgok a színfalak mögött vannak – nevette el magát Narim, és igaza is lett. A hatalmas kör alakú helyiség vakítóan fehér volt, és a hatalmas üveg monitorok Sam számára rendszertelenül helyezkedtek el benne.

\- Ellenőrizni szeretnék valamit – lépett oda az egyik férfihoz Narim, mire az rábólintott, így Narim az egyik padlóból kiemelkedő hatalmas monitorhoz vezette Samet. Egy percet pötyögött a szélén lévő gombokon, mire feltűnt a monitoron a bolygót körülvevő űr képe.

\- Milyen távolságba láttok? – nézett Sam kíváncsian a férfira.

\- Elég messzire – adott kitérő választ Narim. – De egyelőre nem látok semmi fenyegetőt.

\- A triád hamarosan véget ér. Talán még ma délután – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Ha valamit akarnak tenni, akkor itt az ideje. Érzékelitek, ha valami kilép a hipertérből?

\- Természetesen – bólintott rá Narim.

\- Milyen távolságból?

\- Samantha… kérlek, nyugodj meg! Bármi közeledik, időben észre fogjuk venni – állította határozottan Narim.

\- Rendben – vett egy mély levegőt Sam. – Csak… tudom, hogy történni fog valami, de ezt a várakozást gyűlölöm. Nem… mesélsz inkább addig valamit?

\- A legérzékenyebb műszereink több fényévnyi távolságból képesek érzékelni a rendellenességeket. Bármit, ami eltér a normálistól. Űrhajót, aszteroidát, bármilyen anomáliát, ami a galaxisban felléphet.

\- És ha álcázza magát?

\- Sokféle álcázást vagyunk képesek érzékelni. Mind kelt valamiféle mezőt maga körül. Elektromos, mágneses, valamilyen hang vagy rezgésfrekvencia, hullám-visszaverődés… még az is visszaver valamennyi hanghullámot, ami képes teljesen láthatatlanná tenni magát… a legtöbb pajzs kimutatható, ha megfelelően érzékeny műszerekkel rendelkezel. Bár nem állíthatom, hogy mindent felismerünk… mindig mindenhol találnak fel új technológiákat. Nekünk is van néhány, amit még senki nem ismer.

\- Ezzel most azt akarod elérni, hogy még inkább irigykedjek?

\- Te kérted, hogy meséljek – fojtott el egy újabb mosolyt Narim.

\- És te kivételesen meg is tetted – nézett értetlenül Sam Narimra. – Miért?

\- Semmi olyat nem mondtam, amit felhasználhatnál – vont vállat a férfi. – Amit mondtam valóban csak arra jó, hogy irigykedj egy kicsit.

\- Tudod, hogy amúgy is irigykedek…

\- Ugyan miért? – nézett rá Narim. – Az, hogy… megcáfoltuk a kvantumfizikát… egyáltalán nem jelenti, hogy… teljesebb életet élünk, mint ti.

\- Tudom, de… ez nem csak a kvantumfizikáról szól… vagy a pajzsokról, vagy az ionágyúkról, vagy, hogy átmentek a falon… a gondolkodásotok más. Sugárzik belőletek valami… belső béke… valami megfoghatatlan.

\- Újra csak azt tudom mondani… te egy nagyon bölcs ember vagy, Samantha – mosolyodott el Narim. - De hidd el… épp ez a része a dolgoknak… ami nem tanítható. Ez az, amit nem tudnánk átadni. Hiába adnánk át bármi technológiát, ha a hozzá szükséges gondolkodásmódot vagy felelősségtudatot nem tudjuk vele adni. Mert a gondolkodás változásához idő kell. Meg kell érni hozzá, és ezt nem lehet sürgetni. Hiába mondom el… neked talán nem, és talán Daniel és Teal'c is megértené, de… még O'Neill ezredesnek is hiába mondanám el, hogy én hogyan gondolkodom, nem értené meg. Nem azért mert… tudom, nem szeretitek ezt a szót, ne haragudj… nem azért mert primitív… egyszerűen csak azért, mert… még nem áll készen rá. Ő még… sok mindent nyers erővel szeretne megoldani, amire pedig van sokkal egyszerűbb és célravezetőbb megoldás.

\- Tudom – látta be a nő. - És hidd el, az ezredes még a viszonylag normális kategóriába tartozik. Szóval… én megértem, hogy nem adtok át semmi technológiát. Tudom, hogy a félelmeitek jogosak, és hogy mi is biztos hülyeséget csinálnánk vele… Mármint mi a parancsnokságon biztosan nem, de gyorsan elkoboznák tőlünk, és onnantól gyorsan baj lenne, csak… belegondolok, hogy mennyi minden könnyebb lenne… ha mondjuk nem kellene folyton azon gondolkodnunk, hogy honnan szedjünk elegendő energiát a csillagkapu működéséhez.

\- De azért megoldod, igaz? – nézett rá kérdőn Narim.

\- Igyekszem – csóválta meg a fejét a nő.

\- Köszönöm, hogy megértesz – sandított a szeme sarkából Narim a másikra, miközben továbbra is a monitort tanulmányozta.

\- Attól még irigykedhetek?

\- Persze – nevette el magát Narim. – De ilyenkor jusson eszedbe, hogy neked is vannak olyan dolgaid, amit én irigyelhetnék.

\- Igen, van madarunk és macskánk – forgatta meg a szemét Sam. - Bár már ezt sem irigyelheted, hisz itt a Tollanán vannak állatok.

\- Valóban.

\- Akkor biztos a takarónkat.

\- Arra annyira nem vágyom – nevette el magát Narim. – Jobban szeretem a saját ágyainkat.

\- Akkor igazán elmondhatnád, hogy mi az, amit… - kezdett bele egy mondatba Sam, mikor az előttük álló monitor fülsértő hangon sivítani kezdett. – Ez mi?

\- Egy hajó kilépett a hipertérből – szűkült össze Narim szeme.

\- Mondtam én – csóválta meg a fejét dühösen a nő, ahogy a monitoron feltűnt a piramis alakú goa'uld anyahajó.

\- Értesítenünk kell Travelt! – bólintott rá Narim. – Gyere! – nyújtotta Sam felé a kezét, amit a nő gyorsan megfogott, és lesiettek a lépcsőn.

Néhány perccel később, ahogy beléptek a keresett épületbe, ösztönösen engedték el egymás kezét, de a triád terme előtt egy őr az útjukba állt.

\- Narim! Nem engedhetlek be! – nézett rájuk szigorúan.

\- Fontos ügyben jöttem, Telen – nézett rá határozottan Narim. – A főkancellárnak tudnia kell róla.

\- Ismered a törvényt, Narim! Ha az ülésnek vége, beszélhetsz Travel főkancellárral.

\- Telen, egyenesen az obszervatóriumból jövök…

\- De akkor sem…

\- Telen, ha most nem engedsz be, a te felelősséged lesz mindaz, ami a következő órákban történni fog! Vállalod?

A férfi még néhány másodpercig gondolkodott, de végül fejet hajtott és elállt az ajtóból. Sam és Narim összenéztek, majd a férfi ezúttal feledve a megszokott udvariasságát, berontott az ajtón.

Először Travel is felháborodott, hasonlóan az ajtóban álló őrhöz, de mikor Narim szembesítette a tényekkel, a haragja inkább Zipacna felé fordult. A goa'uld próbált néhány átlátszó kifogással élni, de végül tudomásul vette a vereségét, és eliszkolt.

A CSK1, de leginkább O'Neill egy fél percig örült, hogy megnyerték a triádot, de aztán felülkerekedett benne a katona, és kifele indult az épületből, hogy felmérje, mi a helyzet odakint, az emberei és Narim pedig követték.

A kis csapat nem jutott messzire, mikor konstatálták, hogy a goa'uld anyahajó bemérte a várost körülvevő összes ionágyút, és egy másodpercre mindannyian lemerevedtek, mikor egy pillanat alatt megsemmisítették valamennyit. Narim dermedtségét még O'Neill szemrehányó beszólásai sem tudták teljesen feloldani, csak akkor tért magához, mikor Sam észrevette a közeledő siklókat, és az ezredes parancsára fedett helyre rohantak. Akkor azonban már reálisan mérte fel a helyzetet, és elrohant, hogy értesítse Travelt a helyzetről.

A nő még mindig a triád helyszínén volt, néhány emberrel tanácskozott az esetlegesen felmerülő problémákról, de Narim hírei még jobban felzaklatták. Narim nem csodálkozott ezen, hisz az egész bolygó fő védelmi vonala az ionágyúkon alapult, minden más védelmük sokkal kevésbé hatékony, és biztosan nem bírna el egy goa'uld anyahajóval. Csak pár percet beszéltek a lehetőségekről, amíg arra jutottak, hogy a maradék védelmi rendszer központjából tehetnek a legtöbbet, de mire kirohantak az épületből, az égen egy hatalmas tűztenger vonta magára a figyelmüket.

Nem értették, hogy mi történt, a nem messze lévő obszervatóriumba siettek, ahol megerősítették, hogy az anyahajó megsemmisült.

Travel főkancellár megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, de Narim még nem nyugodott meg teljesen, gyorsan Samantha és a többiek keresésére indult.

Nagyjából be tudta tájolni, hogy melyik ágyú végzett az ellenséggel, így abba az irányba indult. Még félútig sem jutott, mikor a CSK1 szembejött vele. Meglehetősen viharvert állapotban voltak, de úgy tűnt egyikük sem szenvedett komoly sérülést.

\- Jól vannak? Mi történt? – állt meg Narim velük szemben.

\- Jól vagyunk – mosolygott rá Sam kissé elgyötörten. – Lyának sikerült elrejtenie egy ágyút.

\- Nem az én ötletem volt – mosolyodott el szerényen az aprócska kis nő, de a riadalom nyoma még mindig látszott a szemében.

\- Menjünk vissza Travelhez – javasolta Narim.

\- Mehetünk. Van egy kis beszédem az öreglánnyal – bólintott rá O'Neill.

Travel persze megvárakoztatta őket, és Narim egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy nincs ebben a dologban némi szándékosság. Talán a főkancellár arra számított, hogy addig lecsillapodnak a kedélyek, és nem is tévedett. O'Neill jó darabig dühöngött, miszerint ő megmondta előre, a kis csapat pedig az épület előtti lépcsőn ülve hallgatta. Eleinte még odafigyeltek rá, aztán már csak fásultan néztek maguk elé a levegőbe, ahogy Narim is.

Miközben az alig pár perces támadás nyomainak eltüntetése megkezdődött körülöttük, ők még mindig arra vártak, hogy Travel elé járulhassanak. Egy óra elteltével az ezredes is megunta a morgást és a fel-alá járkálást, és ő is letelepedett a lépcsőre.

Mire bejutottak a főkancellárhoz, már valóban lecsillapodtak, csak O'Neill fantáziáját korbácsolták fel a nő hangzatos szavai a háláról, meg arról, hogy most tartoznak a Földnek. Próbálkozott is Travelnél, hátha meggondolja magát a technológiával kapcsolatban, de nem járt túl sok sikerrel. Samantha inkább Lyával beszélgetett csendesen a noxok pacifizmusáról, Daniel pedig megkereste Scaraat, akit a tok'rák vettek a gondjaikba.

Nem sokkal később feltűnt a két tok'ra, akiknek sikerült eltávolítaniuk a goa'uld szimbiótát Scaraából. Miközben O'Neill és Daniel a fiút ölelgették, Narim odalépett Samhez, aki a szeme sarkából egészen addig figyelemmel kísérte a két tok'rát, míg azok el nem hagyták a helyiséget. Narimot egy egész rövid időre elöntötte a féltékenység, ahogy Jolinar szerelme jutott eszébe, de a nő arcán egészen másfajta érzéseket látott.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Csak… nem túl jó érzés… - fordult felé a nő egy sóhajjal.

\- Már nem tud senkinek sem ártani – próbálta megnyugtatni Narim.

\- Nem, nem az… bár tény, hogy nem szeretem a goa'uldot, Apophis fiát még annyira sem, de… most nem erre gondoltam. Csak… a tartály… a sztázis... az ébredés… az eltelő évek… évtizedek… - borzongott meg újra Sam.

\- Jolinar átélte, igaz?

\- Néhányszor. Néha… előjönnek képek. Váratlanul felbukkannak, aztán… ugyanolyan gyorsan el is tűnnek – vett egy újabb nagy levegőt Sam, és ezzel megpróbált tényleg visszatérni a valóságba. – És most? – nézett Narimra.

\- Klorelt elküldjük egy goa'uld világba, mi megvárjuk, míg véget ér ez a színjáték, amit Travel előad nekünk, aztán… gondolom hazamentek – válaszolt Narim, a végét már csak suttogva, nehogy Travel meghallja, mire Sam elnevette magát.

\- Csupa meglepetés vagy, Narim.

\- Miért? – nézett rá a férfi kíváncsian.

\- Csak… ma már többedszer csalódok benned kellemesen – vonta össze a szemöldökét a nő, miközben végiggondolta a napot. – Tudod… mindig tetszett benned, hogy… igazi tollan vagy – gondolkodott el, mire Narim még értetlenebbül nézett rá. – Tudod… udvarias, szelíd, higgadt, rendíthetetlen… de ma bebizonyítottad, hogy igenis a sarkadra tudsz állni, kiállni amellett, amiben hiszel, és határozottan keresztül tudod vinni, amit akarsz, akár olyan áron is, hogy élned kell a tekintélyeddel. És a végén kiderül, hogy még lázadni is tudsz… Ne sértődj meg, de ez már egészen emberi – kuncogott a nő. – Tetszik.

\- Örülök – csóválta a fejét mosolyogva Narim. – Nem szeretek lázadni, de a túlzott protokollt és a képmutatást rosszul tolerálom.

\- Akkor ebben hasonlítunk – állapította meg Sam, de időközben a többiek megunták a Scaraa feletti örömködést, így ők is visszatértek a társasághoz.

Végül Travel tényleg megunta a bájolgást a vendégekkel, így útjukra bocsátotta őket, utasítva Narimot, hogy a földieket, Scaraat és Lyát kísérje a kapuhoz.

Mikor kiléptek az épületből Sam és Narim kissé lemaradt a többiektől. Annyi mindent akartak mondani egymásnak, de valahogy egyikük sem találta a megfelelő szavakat.

Mikor odaértek a kapuhoz, látták, hogy Lya a kezébe veszi a kezdeményezést. Először Scaraat küldte haza, majd egy kedves mosollyal elbúcsúzott mindenkitől, és magának is kaput nyitott. Közben Samnek és Narimnak jutott még néhány perce egymásra.

\- Találkozunk még? – kérdezte a férfi.

\- Remélem igen – mosolygott rá Sam, de egyikük sem tudhatta, hogy nem tévednek-e megint, úgy, ahogy a múltkor is. Akkor azt gondolták, hogy soha többé nem látják egymást, és lám, a sors rácáfolt. Most abban a hitben válnak el, hogy talán hamarosan újra találkoznak, de mi van, ha ezúttal is tévednek? Akkor ez a búcsú talán tényleg örökre szól.

\- Vigyázz nagyon magadra! – simogatta meg Narim karját a nő.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj – próbálta megnyugtatni Narim. – Gyorsan helyreállítjuk a védelmünket…

\- Az kevés – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Narim, tanuljatok már végre valamiből! Legalább védjétek le a kaput, mint mi! Vagy biztos tudtok rá százszor jobb megoldást. Valami pajzsot, vagy mit tudom én, csak csináljatok valamit! A goa'uld nem felejt, és ti most keményen odacsaptatok nekik. Készüljetek fel a bosszúra!

\- Meglátom, mit tehetek – ígérte a férfi, aki teljesen másról szeretett volna beszélni, de ugyanakkor megértette azt is, hogy Samantha őszintén aggódik értük, és ez végtelenül jólesett neki. – Te is nagyon vigyázz magadra! És… majd üzend meg, ha megfejtetted az eszközt.

\- Szóval tudok vele üzenni? – szűkült össze a nő szeme.

\- Ezt nem mondtam – nevette el magát Narim.

\- De sugalltad. Szóval?

\- Majd rájössz – bíztatta a férfi. – Tudom, hogy van… millió fontosabb dolgod… mondjuk újra és újra megmenteni a Földet, de…

\- Ha rájövök, feltétlen üzenek – ígérte Sam.

\- Rendben. Várni fogom.

\- Most… mennem kell – pillantott Sam a társai felé, akik már türelmetlenül vártak rá.

\- Tudom – sóhajtott szomorúan a férfi. - Samantha… most már tudod, hol találsz meg. Ha bármikor szükséged lenne rám…

\- Megkereslek – ígérte a nő. – És… ha a goa'uldok rendetlenkedek… csak szólj, és helyre tesszük őket.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Narim. – Akkor… viszlát hamarosan!

\- Remélem, így lesz - bólintott rá Sam, majd nagy nehezen ellépett a férfitól, és csatlakozott a társaihoz. Daniel tárcsázott, ahogy az már megszokott volt, és a CSK1 eltűnt a kapuban.

Narim egy pillanatig végtelen ürességet érzett, ahogy egyedül maradt, és nem igazán tudta, mit kezdhetne magával. Szinte öntudatlanul sétált el a szökőkúthoz, ahol az elmúlt napokban Samanthával találkozott, és egy kis időre letelepedett a szélére.

Hiányzott neki a nő, most, hogy elment, de mégsem érezte azt a kínt, amit legutóbb. Talán azért, mert ezúttal Samantha volt, aki meghozta a döntést, így a felelősség nem nehezedett olyan súllyal Narim vállára, mint akkor, és talán a búcsút sem érezte olyan véglegesnek, mint legutóbb. Hisz most már a kapun át bármikor elérik egymást.

Ennek ellenére tudta, hogy nem egyhamar fogják keresni egymást, még a gyötrő hiányérzet ellenére sem. Pontosan azért, mert mindketten tudják, hogy a saját világukban szükség van rájuk, és rengeteg munka vár mindkettőjükre. Mindkettejüknek megvan a saját küldetése, amit úgysem hagynának ott. Egy pillanatra megértette Omocot, aki mindig is alárendelt mindent a munkájának. Hisz vannak fontosabb dolgok, mint az egyéni érdekek, de ezt csak az igazán bölcsek értik meg. Narim örült, hogy két ilyen ember van az életében, hisz Omocnak és Samanthának is a kötelességtudata a legerősebb. Persze ennek általában ő maga itta meg a levét, de ha próbált indulatok nélkül gondolkodni, megértette, hogy így helyes.

Omoc a levelében azt írta, hogy sokkal több érv szól Samantha mellett, mint mellette, de Narim ezzel egyre kevésbé értett egyet. Hisz hiába húzta a szíve Samanthához is, az esze tudta, hogy nincs rá túl sok lehetőség, hogy együtt lehessen a nővel. Túl sok minden más dolog van az életükben, amit nem hagyhatnak figyelmen kívül. És persze ott van a régi kétség is, miszerint Samantha itt nem lehetne boldog, Narim pedig a Földön nem találhatná meg a helyét. Furcsa szeszélye ez a sorsnak, egy megoldhatatlan, feloldhatatlan dilemma. És Narim tudta, hogy nem aznap fog megnyugtató választ találni a kérdéseire, így inkább próbált reálisan gondolkodni, és visszatérni a valóságba.

Ahogy lassan sikerült neki, egy nagy levegővel felemelte a fejét, körülnézett, majd felállt, és elindult, hogy megkeresse Omocot.

\- Narim – nézett rá meglepetten a férfi, aki épp kifele indult az irodájából, de Narim nem hagyta, belépett, és betette maga mögött az ajtót. – Mennem kell! – nézett rá egy olvashatatlan pillantással Omoc. – Travel összehívta a Kúriát, nem késhetek el. Perceken belül kezdődik az ülés.

\- Az pont elég – mosolyodott el halványan Narim. Közelebb lépett a párjához, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Elmosolyodott, ahogy érezte a másik megkönnyebbülését, és kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ezúttal nem állította teljesen a feje tetejére az életüket. Végül azonban belátta, hogy nem tarthatja fel tovább Omocot, így elhúzódott tőle. – Együtt vacsorázunk holnap? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal.

Omoc még egy kis ideig fürkészte a másikat, de végül ő is elmosolyodott.

\- Feltétlenül – ígérte.

\- Akkor itt leszek érted a szokott időben.

\- Várlak. De most tényleg mennem kell – sóhajtott Omoc.

\- Tudom. Már itt sem vagyok. Bár… nekem is lenne mondanivalóm a történtekkel kapcsolatban. Csak, hogy tisztán láss mindent.

\- Többé-kevésbé tisztában vagyok a történtekkel. Minden nap beszéltem Lyával. A triádról is, és a párhuzamosan zajló eseményekről is – nyugtatta meg Omoc Narimot.

\- Lya hiteles forrás, neki hihetsz – hajtott fejet Narim. – Tarts ki, hosszú éjszakád lesz.

\- Tudom. Holnap találkozunk – ígérte még Omoc, aztán kisétáltak az irodájából, és elköszöntek egymástól.


	8. Chapter 8

Két évvel később…

Narim aznap este is bement Omocért az irodájába, ahogy a hétnek azon a napján mindig. Az irodát viszont üresen találta, amiből tudta, hogy a Kúria aznapi ülése meglehetősen hosszúra nyúlt. Ez garantálta Omoc morgós, megbékíthetetlen hangulatát aznap estére, de azért nem adta fel. Azzal ugyan nem akart felesleges feltűnést kelteni, hogy az irodájában várja meg a férfit, így hagyott neki egy üzenetet, hogy az étteremben vár rá, ahol mindig együtt szoktak vacsorázni.

Narim maga is gondterhelten sétált át a másik helyre. Tudta, hogy Omocnak nem hiányzik egy ilyen hosszú nap, úgyis annyira feszült és fáradt volt az utóbbi időben.

Jó ideje érezte, hogy valami nyomasztja a párját, de sosem kapott kielégítő választ, ha rákérdezett. Mindig tudta, hogy Omoc nem szeret a munkájáról, a napi küzdelmekről mélységeiben beszélni. Mindig csak azt mondta Narimnak, hogy minden benne van a Kúria nyilvános jegyzőkönyveiben, de abból Narim a valódi kérdéseire sosem kapott választ. Nagyjából megtudta belőlük, hogy épp min dolgozik a párja, de semmi konkrétat arról, hogy milyen a viszony Omoc és a Kúria között. Gyanította, hogy ezek a gyűlések sokkal nyersebb hangnemben folynak, mint ahogy oda le van írva, vagy amit Omoc elmond neki.

Az utóbbi időben pedig Omoc mindig azt mondta, hogy épp eleget küzd a munkájával az üléseken, abban a kevés időben, amit Narimmal tölt, gondolni sem akar rá. Ha nem is mondta ki nyíltan, azért a hangjában volt egy határozott kérés, hogy Narim ne faggassa a Kúria dolgairól. Narim, bár végtelenül aggódott érte, úgy döntött, eleget tesz a kérésének, és csak csendben aggódott tovább, az együtt töltött időben pedig inkább próbálta támogatni, megnyugtatni, ahogy tudta. Tudta, hogy azzal segít neki a legtöbbet, ha esténként biztosít neki egy kis lelki békét és megnyugvást.

Aznap este azonban már eleve reménytelenül nézett szembe ezzel a feladattal. Valahogy rossz érzései voltak az elhúzódó üléssel kapcsolatban. Azt sugallta neki ez a dolog, hogy valami fontos és nehéz kérdést tárgyalnak meg, amit nem akarnak félbeszakítani még holnap reggelig sem.

Az Omoc érkezéséig eltelő egy órában Narim azon törte a fejét, hogy mivel csillapítsa le a valószínűleg zaklatott párját, ha megérkezik. Nem igazán voltak ötletei, főleg így nyilvános helyen. Ilyen szituációban csak egy határozott kézfogással üdvözölték egymást, és leültek vacsorázni.

Mikor a tanácsos végül megérkezett, Narim már messziről látta rajta, hogy nem tévedett, Omoc meglehetősen idegesnek, sőt, inkább dühösnek tűnt. Nem nézett se jobbra, se balra, míg odament hozzá.

\- Narim – biccentett üdvözlésképpen. – Sajnálom, hogy megvárattalak – mondta, de Narim csak megcsóválta a fejét. Tudta, hogy ez most csak üres tollan udvariasság, semmi más, a párjának se türelme, se energiája valójában sajnálkozni.

\- Nem probléma – nyugtatta meg. – Ülj le, és együnk valamit!

\- Nem vagyok éhes – rázta meg a fejét Omoc, és láthatóan esze ágába sem volt leülni. Narim látta, hogy minden izma, de leginkább az idegei pattanásig feszültek.

\- Enned kell valamit – próbálta jobb belátásra bírni.

\- Nincs étvágyam – utasította vissza megint a férfi. – Inkább hazamennék. Fáradt vagyok.

\- Elhiszem – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. – De akkor is… reggel óta tárgyalsz… ideje enned valamit.

\- Narim! – csattant fel fojtott hangon Omoc. – Legalább te ne veszekedj velem! Egész nap fafejű idiótákkal vitatkozom, elegem van!

\- Tudom, sajnálom – hajtott fejet a férfi. – Csak… aggódom érted.

\- Igen, tudom – fújta ki a feszültségtől bele szorult levegőt az idősebb férfi, miközben végül mégis letelepedett Narimmal szemben. – Rendben, együnk valamit.

\- Rendben – mosolyodott el Narim, majd megrendelték az ételüket.

\- Nagyon nehéz napod volt? – kérdezte óvatosan a másiktól Narim.

\- Igen, az – ismerte be Omoc. – Néha úgy érzem… bármit mondok… mint a tükörről verődik vissza minden szavam – mondta csüggedten, de még mindig tengernyi fojtott düh volt az amúgy halk hangjában.

\- Tudom, hogy nem szoktál mesélni… de most talán jót tenne – ajánlotta Narim, mire Omoc néhány másodpercre lehunyta a szemét, hogy visszanyelje, ami elsőre kikívánkozott volna belőle, aztán, mikor némileg lehiggadt, Narimra nézett.

\- A Kúria úgy döntött, hogy tesztelni fogják az ionágyúkat és a védelmi rendszert.

\- De ez miért akkora baj? Úgy értem… ez csak egy teszt, nem? – nézett rá értetlenül Narim.

\- Narim, ne kezd te is! – torkollta le dühösen Omoc. - Ezt hallgattam egész nap! Miért akkora baj? Mert égbekiáltó felelőtlenség ilyet tenni. Egész egyszerűen kiszolgáltatjuk magunkat. Te is tudod, hogy az ionágyú rendszer a legfőbb védelmi vonalunk. Ez biztosítja a bolygó és a népünk védelmét minden ellenséggel szemben. De ez csak addig van így, míg az ellenség nincs tisztában a lehetőségeinkkel! Ha felesleges erődemonstrációkat tartunk, kiismernek, és végül kijátszanak bennünket. Egész egyszerűen ennyi a bajom. Saját magunkat tesszük kiszolgáltatottá! Úgy ásunk csapdát magunknak, hogy még csak észre sem vesszük, és beleesünk… - zúdította Omoc minden gondolatát hirtelen Narimra, és még folytatta volna, ha közben nem kapják meg a vacsorájukat.

\- Én megértem az aggodalmad, Omoc – tűnődött el a hallottakon Narim. – De pillanatnyilag… nincs olyan ellenségünk, akitől ilyen közvetlen támadásra számíthatnánk. Ez talán tényleg csak egy teszt…

\- Annyi mindent nem tudsz, Narim – sóhajtott Omoc, és fáradtan letette a villáját. Valóban nem volt semmi étvágya, csupán Narim kedvéért próbált néhány falatot magába erőltetni, eddig nem túl sok sikerrel.

\- A Kúria elhallgat fontos információkat a nép előtt? – nézett rá meglepetten Narim.

\- Narim, ennyire már tényleg ne légy naiv! – rázta meg a fejét bosszúsan Omoc. – Igen, sok mindent elhallgatnak. Nem csak a nép elől, időnként úgy érzem, én sem tudok nagyon sok mindent… Épp ez az, ami dühít… és megijeszt.

\- De… miért tennének ilyet?

\- Mert készülnek valamire… valamire, amiről tudják, hogy ellenezném. Tudják, hogy határozottan tiltakoznék, és ha így lenne, sokan mellém állnának. Nem tudom mi az… Bárcsak rájöhetnék valahogy. Talán… megelőzhetném a bajt. De épp ezért titkolják előlem is. És félek, ez az egész teszt dolog csak része egy nagyobb tervnek. Valaminek, amit el akarnak hallgatni az utolsó pillanatig. Addig, amíg már nem tehetek ellene semmit. Átkozott politika! – dőlt hátra megcsóválva a fejét. – Annyira belefáradtam már.

\- De miért nem hallgatnak rád? Miért nem látja más is, hogy jót akarsz?

\- Érdekek, Narim. Az egész erről szól.

\- Nem lenne szabad így lennie – tette le a villáját elkeseredetten Narim is.

\- Mit gondolsz, miért nem hagytam még ott az egészet a fenébe? – vett egy újabb nagy levegőt Omoc is. – Mert én is tudom, hogy nem lenne szabad így lennie. Próbálom… a helyes mederben tartani a dolgokat, de… egyre reménytelenebb az egész. A Kúria felét még a jó oldalon tudom tartani, de az egyensúly borotvaélen táncol. És sokan csak miattam tartanak ki a helyes út mellett. Csak az én nevem tartja őket a jó oldalon.

\- Mert sokan vannak, akik tisztelnek mindazért, amit eddig tettél. Tudják, hogy egész életedben a népért küzdöttél. Ha kellett a tudomány területén, ha kellett a politikában.

\- De ennek nem miattam kellene így lennie! – elégedetlenkedett tovább Omoc. - Saját maguktól kéne látniuk, hogy mi a helyes! És úgy érzem… idő kérdése, hogy a mérleg átbillenjen a másik oldalra. És onnan már… nem lesz visszaút.

\- Ne légy ilyen borúlátó – próbált lelket önteni belé Narim. – Talán akik eddig kitartottak melletted, ezután sem hagynak cserben. Talán nem veszítik szem elől, hogy ami mellett te kiállsz, az csak a helyes út lehet.

\- Talán – hagyta rá Omoc, majd még próbált enni néhány falatot, de végül feladta, és eltolta a tányérját. Mikor Narim is követni akarta a példáját, nem engedte. – Edd csak meg nyugodtan. Azzal nem segítesz, ha te is éhezel miattam – erősítette meg, mikor Narim ellenkezni akart, így Narim egy kicsit evett még, aztán haza indultak.

\- Bejöhetek hozzád? – kérdezte Narim, mikor megtorpantak Omoc háza előtt.

\- Ma este nem vagyok jó társaság, Narim. És ez később sem lesz jobb – sóhajtott Omoc. – Sőt, talán csak rosszabb lesz.

\- Épp ezért nem akarom, hogy egyedül maradj. Egész este hergelnéd magad, nem aludnál semmit, pedig úgy hiszem, holnap sem lesz könnyebb napod.

\- Nem, biztosan nem – látta be Omoc. – Gyere! – adta meg magát végül, és beléptek a házba.

Ahogy bezárult mögöttük az ajtó, Omoc a nappaliban lévő kanapéhoz sétált, és leroskadt rá. Fáradtan a térdére könyökölve a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Narim odasétált hozzá, leguggolt elé, és gyengéden megfogta a csuklóját.

\- Erősnek kell lenned – bíztatta szelíden.

\- Kitartani a végsőkig, igaz? – nézett fel rá Omoc.

\- Igen. Ahogy nekem tanítottad. Még az elején, mikor a védőszárnyaid alá vettél. Tarts ki a végsőkig amellett, amiben szívből hiszel, mindig ezt mondtad.

\- Akkor most nekem is ki kell tartanom – tűnődött el Omoc, majd megszorította Narim kezét. – Olyan régóta nincs már szükséged a védelmemre…

\- Azért jólesik a tudat, hogy vigyázol rám – mosolyodott el Narim, és végre Omoc arcán is feltűnt egy halvány mosoly árnyéka.

\- A végsőkig – ígérte Omoc, és Narim, aki csak erre az áttörésre várt, felült mellé a kanapéra, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Tudta, hogy aznap nem tudná elcsábítani a párját, így a csókja szelíd és érzéki maradt, vigasztaló, amiben egy kicsit a másik is feloldódott. Végül Omoc mégis elhúzódott tőle. – Narim… tudom, hogy segíteni szeretnél… hálás vagyok, tényleg… Máris sokat tettél. De most szeretnék egyedül lenni.

\- Biztos? – nézett rá Narim.

\- Igen.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát végül Narim. – Megígéred, hogy pihenni fogsz?

\- Megpróbálom.

\- Ez nem tűnt ígéretnek – csóválta meg a fejét Narim.

\- Megpróbálom – ismételte Omoc, mire Narim megadta magát.

\- Rendben, megyek – sóhajtott, majd lopott még egy puszit Omoctól, és bár nem szívesen, de magára hagyta.

~~ o ~~

Két hónappal később…

Aznap este úgy volt, hogy nem találkoznak, így Narim nagyon meglepődött, mikor meglátta Omocot az ajtajában. Hisz mindig ő volt a szigorúbb, mindig ő szabta meg, hogy mikor találkozhatnak, és mennyi időt tölthetnek együtt feltűnés nélkül, akkor este mégis váratlanul bukkant fel. Persze örült neki, de a tudós agya máris valami magyarázat után kezdett kutatni.

\- Bejöhetek? – kérdezte halkan az idősebb férfi.

\- Persze – nyitotta szélesebbre Narim az ajtót, és Omoc besétált.

\- Valami baj van? – nézett rá aggódva Narim.

\- Miért, csak akkor jöhetek hozzád, ha valami baj van? – sandított rá Omoc.

\- Természetesen nem – nyugtatta meg Narim. – Csak… az utóbbi időben mindig… én szoktalak keresni téged. Néha már… úgy éreztem… tolakodó vagyok – hajtotta le a fejét szégyenlősen.

\- Sosem gondolnék ilyet – nézett rá meglepődve Omoc. – Mindig szívesen látlak. Jó érzés, ha velem vagy. Sokkal többször… szeretnélek látni. Sokkal több időt szeretnék veled tölteni. Tudom, hogy mostanában sokat dolgoztam, és… gondterhelt voltam akkor is, mikor találkoztunk… de ez egyáltalán nem jelenti azt, hogy kevésbé lennél fontos a számomra. Szeretlek! – biztosította Narimot, majd odasétált hozzá, és megcsókolta.

Narim nem volt hozzászokva az ilyen váratlan és szenvedélyes támadásokhoz a párjától, hisz mindig ő volt, aki magával sodorta Omocot a szenvedélybe, de ettől függetlenül örült neki. Próbálta félresöpörni minden aggodalmát, és csak kiélvezni minden pillanatot. Egy perccel később már csak a párja csókját volt képes felfogni, és csak tudat alatt érzékelte azt, hogy Omoc ritkán engedi magának ennyire áttörni a korlátokat, és szabadjára engedni az érzelmeit. Egyszerűen csak hagyta, hogy a másik azt csináljon vele, amit csak akar. Omoc pedig egy perccel később határozottan bekormányozta Narimot a hálószobába, és alig-alig megszakítva a csókot, megszabadította a ruhái jó részétől. Ha Narim tudatában volt még egy szikrányi józanság, azzal csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Omoc szeretné őt kárpótolni azért, hogy az elmúlt hetekben alig látták egymást, de még ha találkoztak is a férfinak mindig morgós volt a hangulata. De most lángolt benne a szenvedély, és ez lassan Narim minden kétségét felégette. Bekorlátozódott számára a világ az ágyukra, a párja érintésére és csókjaira, nem tudott, de nem is akart másra figyelni, csak a szerelmére. A szenvedély és a gyönyör felperzselt körülöttük mindent, megszűnt az idő és a tér, miközben egymást kényeztették olyan önátadással, amilyenben csak ritkán volt részük, és olyan magasra szálltak a csillagok közé, amit már alig lehet ésszel felfogni. Végül egymás karjaiban megpihenve várták, hogy lecsillapodjon a lélegzetük. Narim Omoc vállára hajtotta a fejét, és lassan, ahogy visszatért a valóságba, az aggodalom újra rátalált.

\- Tudom, hogy mondtad… hogy nincs semmi baj, de… úgy érzem, bánt valami – fürkészte a másikat, miközben felkönyökölt mellette, és végigcirógatta a mellkasát.

\- Tudod, hogy régóta rossz érzéseim vannak – sóhajtott Omoc. – Baljós előérzetek gyötörnek. Próbálok küzdeni ellenük, de napról napra csak erősödnek.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Narim. – Éreztem, hogy egyre feszültebb vagy. De... most történt valami?

\- Semmi konkrét, csak… egy újabb rossz érzés. Úgy érzem, hogy eljött a pillanat, amikor az utam, ami eddig nehéz és küzdelmes volt, veszélyessé is válik.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Fenyegetettséget érzek… ne kérd, hogy megmagyarázzam, mert nem tudom… csak egy érzés. És néhány… gyanú, amit sikerült megsejtenem a Kúria terveiből.

\- Valóban titkolóznak még előtted is? – hitetlenkedett Narim.

\- Igen. Van valami a háttérben. Valami nagy és veszélyes dolog. Valami, amit tudom, hogy helytelenítenék. És ők is tudják. Az útjukban állok. Érzem, hogy megpróbálnak majd félreállítani. Még nem tudom, meddig lennének képesek elmenni, de… ha úgy érzik, túl sok forog kockán, félek bármeddig.

\- Omoc… légy nagyon óvatos! Kérlek! – fogta meg a párja kezét Narim.

\- Az leszek – ígérte a férfi. – De abból, amit sejtek… azt hiszem, a veszély nem csak minket fenyeget. Az, hogy velem mit tesz a Kúria, csak a legkisebb rizikófaktor ebben az átkozott ügyben.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Lehet, hogy csak rémeket látok…

\- Nem szoktál. A meglátásaid általában helytállóak. Mire gyanakszol?

\- Számos más világ is bajba kerülhet. Egyszerű, de ártalmatlan világok. Köztük… a Föld is. Veszélyben vannak, és még csak nem is tudnak róla.

\- De… mi folyik itt?

\- Bárcsak tudnám, Narim – rázta meg a fejét Omoc. – De ezek csak kósza sejtések. Ezek alapján nem tehetek semmit. És lehet, ha megpróbálnék, még jobban magam ellen fordítanám a Kúriát. Így is… sokan megijedtek már… úgy érzem, napok kérdése, és akik eddig mellettem álltak elfordulnak tőlem. Félnek valamitől. Talán többet tudnak, mint én, talán csak ösztönösen érzik, hogy valami nincs rendben, ahogy én is.

\- Talán neked is… vissza kellene fognod magad… csak egy kicsit. Csak… amíg egy kicsit elcsitulnak a kedélyek – javasolta Narim, de tudta, Omoc nem lenne rá képes.

\- Az nem én lennék – rázta meg a fejét Omoc is.

\- Féltelek!

\- Tudom, Narim – szorította meg a kezét Omoc. – De nem tudok szembefordulni saját magammal. Tudom, hogy ami készül, az nem jó. Ha hirtelen szemet hunynék felette, azzal szembeköpném magam.

\- És ha bajod esik?

\- Ha történne velem valami… figyelmeztesd a földieket. Mondd meg nekik, hogy valami készül, és legyenek óvatosak.

\- Omoc…

\- Nem érheti őket váratlanul a dolog, mert az végzetes lehet. Csak egy… fejlődő faj, de… túl ígéretesek ahhoz, hogy csak úgy elvesszenek. Még bármi is lehet belőlük.

\- Tudod, hogy nem erre gondoltam – rázta meg fejét Narim.

\- Nem szabad belekeveredned, Narim – szorította meg a kezét Omoc. – Ha velem történne valami, úgy kell tenned, mint aki nem tud semmiről. Ha bárki kérdezne rólam, ragaszkodnod kell ahhoz, hogy csak tudományos dolgokról szoktunk beszélgetni. Vagy ártalmatlan, hétköznapi témákról, az aktuális városi eseményekről.

\- Miért nem érted meg, mit akarok mondani? Nem akarom, hogy bajod essen! – húzta el a kezét Narim.

\- Mindent megteszek – sóhajtott Omoc. – De úgy érzem, ez az összeesküvés nagyobb nálam. Jóval nagyobb. Én már csak… sodródom az árral. De megpróbálok vigyázni, rendben? Megígérem – mondta békülékenyen Omoc. – Gyere inkább, és bújj vissza ide mellém! Még egy kicsit itt maradok veled. Egy órácskát – mondta, majd adott egy puszit Narimnak, aki végül megadta magát, és visszahajtotta a fejét Omoc vállára.

Narim elmondhatatlanul aggódott Omocért, de tudta, ha most tovább nyavalyog neki, attól csak mindkettejüknek rosszabb lenne. Omocnak az összes többi baja mellett még miatta is bűntudata lenne, és azt nem akarta. Csak szorosan átölelte, és élvezte a közelségét. Omoc közben finoman cirógatta a vállát, de ahogy Narim néha felsandított rá, látta, hogy lehunyt szemmel fekszik, mintha nem akarna semmi másra koncentrálni, csak az érzéseire. Mintha attól félne, hogy a külvilággal együtt az aggasztó dolgok is visszatérnek a gondolataiba, és megtörnék az idilli pillanatot.

Egy órával később Omoc adott egy puszit Narim homlokára.

\- Most már mennem kell – súgta neki.

\- Ne menj! Maradj még egy kicsit! – kérte Narim.

\- Bárcsak tehetném – mosolygott rá szomorúan Omoc. – De hidd el, most még inkább szem előtt vagyok, mint eddig bármikor. Felöltözöm – mondta egy nagy levegőt véve, hisz neki sem volt sok kedve kimászni a jó meleg ágyból, Narim mellől, és hazamenni az üres házába.

Narim kedvtelve nézte, ahogy öltözködik, de mikor végzett, felé nyújtotta a kezét. Mikor Omoc odalépett hozzá, és megfogta, Narim felült.

\- Ha vége lesz ennek a tébolynak, hagyd ott ezt az egészet! – kérte. – Már semmi nem arról szól, amiről kellene. Tönkreteszed magad. A legjobb tudós vagy, akit csak ismerek, én mindent tőled tanultam. És talán… még többet tehetnél a népedért kutatóként.

\- Gondolkodom rajta – ígérte Omoc, mire Narim elhúzta a száját, és lehajtotta a fejét. – Megígérem, hogy gondolkodom rajta. Talán dolgozhatnánk megint együtt, mint régen – erősítette meg Omoc, és Narim már-már tényleg hitt neki. Mikor Omoc látta ezt, halványan elmosolyodott, és megcirógatta Narim arcát.

\- Szeretlek! - súgta neki, majd magához húzta, és szorosan átölelte.

\- Én is szeretlek! – viszonozta a vallomást Narim. – Nagyon-nagyon vigyáz magadra!

\- Úgy lesz – ígérte Omoc. – És most… próbálj pihenni.

\- Holnap találkozunk?

\- Nehéz napom lesz. De hívlak, ha mégis lesz rá alkalom – ígérte Omoc.

\- Várom. Jó éjt!

\- Jó éjt neked is! – köszönt el Omoc, majd kifele indult a szobából. Az ajtóban még egy pillanatra megállt és visszanézett, aztán elsétált.

Narim visszadőlt az ágyára. Nem volt ismeretlen számára az érzés, hogy az éjszaka közepén szakadnak el egymástól, de akkor éjjel mégis olyan rossz érzése volt. Talán csak Omoc balsejtelmei ragadtak át rá, de ettől még nyugtalanították ezek a gondolatok. Próbált belekapaszkodni az együtt töltött szép este gondolatába, ami váratlan ajándékként pottyant az ölébe, és végül így sikerült éjfél felé elaludnia.


	9. Chapter 9

Két nappal később…

Narim kora délelőtt óta a szökőkút szélén ült, de nem sok tudomása volt a külvilágról. Az agya még mindig tiltakozott az ellen, hogy elhiggye, ami történt.

Amikor előző nap meghallotta a hírt, akkor is csak azt volt képes érezni, hogy ez nem történhet meg. Az nem lehet, hogy Omoc nincs többé. Nem is hitte el, míg nem engedték, hogy a saját szemével lássa.

Akkor mélyen belül összeomlott, de kívülről nem látszott rajta semmi.

Omoc szavai jártak a fejében, mikor megígértette vele, hogy ha vele történne valami, senki nem tudhat arról, hogy mi volt köztük, és hogy Omoc sok mindent elmondott neki. Be akarta tartani ezt az ígéretet, és minden mást is, amit Omocnak ígért. Nem volt könnyű, de tudta, hogy így kell tennie. Nem akarta befeketíteni Omoc nevét, még utólag sem. Sőt, utólag még annyira sem.

Vérzett a szíve, és legszívesebben bekucorodott volna egy sarokba, hogy sírjon és gyászoljon, vagy legalább egyedül legyen a saját gondolataival, de nem tehette. Mivel ő volt Omoc legközelebbi barátja a közösség szemében, neki kellett intéznie a hivatalos dolgokat. Tartania kellett magát, de ez csak addig sikerült, míg napközben lekötötték a teendők, míg este magára nem maradt.

Akkor leült a kanapéjára, és hosszú órákon keresztül csak azt kérdezgette magától, hogy miért? Miért kellett ennek így történnie? Már akkor erős kétségei voltak, hogy Omoc halála természetes halál volt, bár a hite a népében akkor még nem engedte, hogy kimondja, akár csak gondolatban is, hogy a szerelmét megölték. Bár, még ha természetes halál lett is volna, az elmúlt időszak, amikor is Omoc szinte már csak a Kúria tettei miatt idegeskedett, erősen hozzájárult volna a katasztrófához.

Éjfél után tört meg végleg. Az első könnycseppek észrevétlenül csorogtak le az arcán, aztán egy hosszú órán át sírt csendesen, szinte némán, míg végül fáradtan, érzelmileg kimerülten ott aludt el a nappaliban a kanapén.

Másnap reggel későn ébredt, de végül úgy döntött, hogy megpróbál dolgozni, hátha sikerül egy kicsit elterelnie a figyelmét, de két órával később feladta. Rájött, hogy amit a laborban művel az ön- és közveszélyes, így fogta magát, és otthagyta az egészet. Egy nyugalmas helyet keresett, míg végül a szökőkút szélén kötött ki.

Hamar elmerült a gondolataiba, hol azon töprengett, ami az elmúlt napokban történt, hol régi emlékeket idézett fel, amik kaleidoszkópszerűen peregtek előtte, de a környezetéről nem sok tudomása volt.

\- Narim, jól vagy? – riadt fel arra, hogy valaki odalépett hozzá. Kellett neki néhány másodperc, hogy kiszakadjon a gondolataiból, és felismerje Wealent, aki egyike volt annak a kis csapatnak, akikkel volt szerencséje a Földön tölteni azt a bizonyos néhány napot sok évvel ezelőtt.

\- Persze – sóhajtott Narim. – Csak… elgondolkodtam.

\- Hiányzik Omoc? – guggolt le mellé a férfi.

\- Igen – látta be Narim. – Tudod, ő… ő egy nagyon különleges ember volt.

\- Tudom. És… tudom, mit jelentett neked – szorította meg Narim csuklóját Wealen, mire Narim lehajtott a fejét. – Tudom, mit élsz át… tudod… az én párom is meghalt. Még… a Saritán. Pilóta volt – mesélte Narimnak, mire az felkapta a fejét, de aztán gyorsan le is sütötte a szemét újra. – Igen, én is egy férfit szerettem – sóhajtott Wealen, aztán visszatért a történetéhez. - Az elsők között jelentkezett önkéntesnek, és… az elsők között halt meg.

\- Olyan fiatal voltál még akkor – nézett rá Narim.

\- Alig múltam húsz – emlékezett vissza Wealen. – Tudod… én is menni akartam vele, de nem engedte. Mikor elbúcsúztunk… mintha tudta volna, hogy többé nem látjuk egymást.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Narim, ahogy az utolsó estéjük felrémlett előtte.

\- Te is átélted ezt – nézett rá a másik férfi. – Gondoltam.

\- Mióta tudod? – kérdezte Narim.

\- Hogy te és Omoc? Még a Taurin vettem észre. Drukkoltam, hogy jöjjetek egyenesbe utána, mert láttam, hogy gondjaitok vannak, és végül sikerült is. Szóval… nem kell félned, nem mondom el senkinek, ahogy eddig sem tettem. Csak azért… jöttem ide, hogy tudd, nem vagy egyedül. És… ha beszélnél valakivel, akinek nem kell hazudoznod, aki megért, csak keress meg bármikor!

\- Rendben, köszönöm! – bólintott rá Narim, mire Wealen felállt, de végül még nem indult el.

\- Eljöhetek… a temetésre?

\- Én… nem akartam, hogy sok ember legyen… - hajtotta le a fejét Narim.

\- Tudom. Csak… olyan sokat tett értünk… mármint… nem csak arra gondolok, hogy a világunkért, hanem… értünk, akik ott voltunk vele az utolsó napokban a Tollanon, és végig értünk küzdött a Taurin, a Noxon… hogy hazahozhasson bennünket. Egyikünk sem… köszönte meg igazán, azt hiszem.

\- Én igen – sóhajtott Narim.

\- Tudom. De úgy érzem, ennyivel én is tartozom neki. Nem… sokkal többel. De már csak ennyit tehetek.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Narim.

\- Köszönöm! – hajtott fejet Wealen, és elsétált.

Látod, ebben is igazad volt – tértek vissza Narim gondolatai Omochoz. – Olyan sok mindenben igazad volt. Tudtad, hogy észrevették. Még akkor is, ha abban az időben nem is történt köztünk semmi. És tudtad azt is, hogy amit átélt együtt az a kis csapat, eléggé összekovácsolt bennünket hogy ne áruljanak el. Bárcsak neked is elmondta volna Wealen, amit nekem. Tudom, hogy örültél volna neki. Még akkor is, ha nem azért tetted, hogy utólag bárki is megköszönje. Csak segítettél, önzetlenül, ahogy máskor is.

Aztán eszébe jutott, mit ígért Omocnak. Ha vele valami történik, figyelmezteti a Földet a közelgő veszélyre. Mert a veszély közeledik, ebben Narim már egészen biztos volt. Bárcsak lenne valami fogalma a veszély mibenlétéről, de neki még annyi sem volt, mint Omocnak. Végül csak az az ötlete támadt, hogy elhívja a CSK1-et a temetési szertartásra. Ezzel talán nem kelt gyanút a Kúriában, hisz tudják, hogy a Földön rekedt csapat a CSK1 segítségével menekülhetett csak meg, így megérthetik, hogy itt a helyük Omoc temetésén. Persze erről egyeztetnie kellett valakivel, így bár a háta közepére sem kívánt egy ilyen beszélgetést, Travel engedélyét kérte a dologhoz, és nem sokkal később küldött egy üzenetet a Földre.

A temetésig hátralévő két napban Narim, ha nem a temetés részleteit vagy egyéb hivatalos ügyet intézett, kísértetként járt-kelt a városban, és Wealenen kívül nem is szólt hozzá senki. De Narim neki sem mondott túl sok értelmes dolgot, így ő sem erőltette a beszélgetést. Tudta, hogy Narimnak idő kell, míg képes lesz visszatalálni a jelenbe.

Közben Narim sokat töprengett azon, hogyan is figyelmeztethetné a földieket anélkül, hogy azt bárki más is észrevegye. Nem sok ötlete maradt, hisz valószínűleg nem tud majd egyedül maradni velük, hogy nyíltan beszéljenek, viszont ahhoz, hogy az egy szem ötletét kivitelezze, Samanthához kell majd közel kerülnie néhány pillanatra.

A temetés előtt Narim ment a kapuhoz fogadni az érkezőket. A kapu körül is megerősített őrség volt, ami láthatóan feltűnt O'Neillnek is, mert gyanakodva fürkészte őket, ahogy elindultak a szertartásra. Narim udvariasan előre engedte őket, és végül akaratlanul is hátra maradtak Samanthával.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte tőle aggódva a nő.

\- Persze – vágta rá túlságosan is gyorsan Narim, de Sam megfogta a kezét, és megállította.

\- Narim… annyira sajnálom! – mondta, majd odalépett Narimhoz, és átölelte. Narim is szorosan magához ölelte Samanthát, bár egy kis ideig úgy érezte, az érzelmek őrült örvényként pörögnek a lelkében. A gyászba, a fájdalomba, Omoc hiányába belevegyült Samantha közelsége. Aztán pár pillanatig a férfi is megnyugvást talált az ölelésben, de mikor a gyengédség hatására úgy érezte, megint fojtogatni kezdik a könnyek, elhúzódott a nőtől.

\- Mennünk kell! Kezdődik a szertartás.

\- Menjünk – bólintott rá Sam, de azért láthatóan aggódott Narimért.

A temetésen valóban nem voltak sokan. Narim, és a CSK1, a Kúriát egy személyben Travel képviselte, és kissé távolabb ott állt még Wealen, és még ketten a régi csapatból, és még négy-öt ember. És persze jó néhány katona, akiket Travel rendelt oda, hogy állítása szerint megakadályozzanak minden esetleges rendbontást. Narim csak csóválta a fejét erre a mondatra, hisz ugyan ki bontaná meg a rendet egy temetésen, de végül nem tehetett semmit ellene, csak néha reménytelenül végignézett az őrségen.

Már jó előre elhatározta, hogy keményen kitart a szertartás és a beszéde alatt, hogy senki nem fogja észrevenni, mi tombol a lelkében. Igyekezett egy olyan beszédet összehozni, amit az emberek elvártak tőle egy jó barát, egy tudóstárs temetésén, nagy, üres, semmitmondó frázisokat, hisz mindazt, amit ő akart elmondani, gondolatban már százszor elmondta Omocnak. A szertartás már csak egy protokolláris cécó volt, amit Narim mindig is mindennél jobban utált, és nem akart mást, csak túl lenni rajta.

Mikor véget ért a ceremónia, kissé fellélegzett, bár Daniel kérdésére, miszerint mit is keresnek ők itt, kis híján megcsóválta a fejét. Hisz az ifjú tudósnak kellene a legjobban tudni, mit keresnek itt, hisz ő volt, aki az összes többinél közelebb került Omochoz. A kitartásával, az ötleteivel, azzal, hogy együtt szöktek ki a bázisról a hegytetőre, hogy elküldjék azt a bizonyos üzenetet a noxoknak, és ő volt az egyetlen, akitől Omoc elköszönt, mielőtt eljöttek.

Ezen tűnődött, így első körben nem is nagyon figyelt oda Travel szavaira, de végül, mikor a nő másnapra visszahívta a földi csapatot, éberebb lett. Gyanús lett neki ez az egész, és egyáltalán nem tetszett neki a lehetőség, hogy a Kúria technológiát akar megosztani a földiekkel. Sejteni kezdte, hogy valami hasonló lehetett Omoc aggodalmának tárgya is, de ezt nem ígérkezett egyszerűnek kideríteni.

Travel végül utasította Narimot, hogy kísérje a vendégeket a kapuhoz, és bár hála annak, hogy Narim is feszült volt és fáradt, kissé összekaptak O'Neillel, azért még Samantha után szólt mielőtt a nő is eltűnt volna.

\- _Samantha_ – nyújtotta a nő felé a kezét, aki azonnal megfogta. Ezúttal is sok mindent szerettek volna mondani egymásnak, de mindketten tudták, hogy sem a hely, sem az idő nem alkalmas rá. _– Remélem, találkozunk, mikor visszatértek_ – mondta neki Narim, de mikor látta a nő szemében a meglepődést, mikor az észrevette, hogy adott neki valamit, csak sugallni próbálta neki, hogy ne reagáljon semmit. Szerencsére az elmúlt találkozásaik alkalmával egészen jól megtanultak olvasni egymás szeméből, így Samantha végül csak rábólintott, és a társai után sietett.

Egy pillanatra felrémlett Narim előtt Omocnak az a mondata, miszerint ez az összeesküvés jóval nagyobb nála, és ő már csak sodródik az árral. Ő is így érezte magát akkor. Mintha átvette volna Omoc helyét ebben a sodródásban, csak neki töredéke információból kellett boldogulnia.

Egy kicsit megkönnyebbült a lelke, hogy túl voltak a temetésen, és abban reménykedett, hogy lassan kikerül majd a figyelem középpontjából, de végül bizonyos kérdések nem hagyták nyugodni, így tűnődve Omoc házához sétált. Tudta, hogy semmi feltűnő nincs most abban, ha bemegy, hisz ő gondozza Omoc hagyatékát, így szabad bejárása van a házba.

Először próbált higgadtan, elfogulatlanul körülnézni, hátha talál bármi utalást arra, ami történt, de nem járt túl sok sikerrel. Omoc gépét is aktiválta, de tudta, hogy a párja szinte soha nem hozott haza semmi munkát. Inkább sokáig bent maradt az irodájában, de az otthonát igyekezett ezektől a dolgoktól tisztán tartani. Tudta, hogy sokkal több információhoz juthatna Omoc irodájából, oda viszont már nem terjedt ki a hivatalos jogosultsága, és csúnyán meg is üthetné a bokáját, ha ott próbálkozna. Bejutni nem okozott volna problémát a számára, hisz Omoc már az első időkben megadta az engedélyt a számára, de Narim sejtette, ha elkapják, annak rossz vége lenne.

Aggódott, mert tudta, hogy másnap egy figyelmeztetésen kívül semmi információval nem szolgálhat Samanthának, és az bizony elég kevés ahhoz, hogy felkészítse őket bármiféle veszélyre.

Végül azonban belátta, hogy nem talál semmi használhatót, így egy sóhajjal szemléletet váltott. Körbesétált a házban, felidézett kedves emlékeket, végigsimogatta a bútorokat, amiket pár napja még úgy szeretett, de most már mind hideg volt és élettelen, mint az egész ház. Nosztalgiázott még egy keveset, aztán fogta magát, és hazament.

Másnap már tényleg dolgoznia kellett, hisz az elmúlt négy napban semmi kézzelfoghatót nem csinált, így reggel megint megpróbálkozott a dologgal. Erősen kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy arra koncentráljon, amivel foglalkozik, de az agyába még így is betolakodtak más gondolatok. Omoc szavai az elmúlt tizenöt év legkülönbözőbb beszélgetéseiből, felváltva az aggodalmakkal, amit a CSK1 aznapi látogatása miatt érzett.

Nagyjából tudta, hogy Samantháék mikor fognak érkezni, és csak remélte, hogy legalább a nővel beszélhet az aggodalmairól, míg a többiek Travellel vannak.

Nem sokkal dél után hagyta ott a laborját, hogy megkeresse a földieket. Tudta, hogy ha Samantha is szeretne beszélni vele, akkor a szokott helyen, a szökőkútnál fogja megtalálni, és nem is csalódott a megérzésében. Nem volt ugyan egyedül, de a jelen helyzetben ezzel ért rá a legkevésbé foglalkozni.

\- Samantha – lépett oda hozzájuk, mire azok ketten felálltak a padról, így a férfi felé is biccentett üdvözlésképpen. – _i_Teal'c! Ne haragudjatok, hogy így adtam át az üzenetet! Túl sok őr volt mindenfele, és nem tudtam, kiben bízhatok. Rajtatok kívül, persze.

\- Semmi baj - nyugtatta meg Sam. – Tudsz még valamit?

\- Csak annyit tudok, amennyi az üzenetben volt. A halála előtt Omoc figyelmeztetett, hogy a Föld veszélyben van.

\- De mi lehet a baj?

\- Nem tudom – sóhajtott Narim. – _i_Omoc sosem szeretett a munkájáról beszélni. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy köze van a tárgyalásokhoz, amiket a Kúriával folytattok. Legyetek nagyon óvatosak!

\- Persze – bólintott rá a nő. – Jobban vagy?

\- Mondjuk úgy, pillanatnyilag az aggodalmam erősebb – csóválta meg a fejét Narim, és ez igaz volt. Aggódott a Föld miatt, és nem kevésbé a saját világa miatt. – De… - kezdett bele valamibe, mikor O'Neill és Daniel rohantak le a lépcsőn, az arcukon már messziről látszott az elégedettség.

\- Megkapjuk! Cserébe némi tríniumért – újságolta az ezredes, mire Narim csak aggodalmasan sóhajtott, de a többiekre átragadt a férfi lelkesedése.

\- Ez az elveink teljes felrúgását jelentené – csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve Narim. – Ennek semmi értelme.

\- Jaj, ugyan már – nézett rá türelmetlenül O'Neill -, ideje, hogy elkezdjenek normálisan gondolkodni!

Narimnak a normális gondolkodásról más volt a véleménye, de nem hibáztathatta az ezredest, aki nem nézte végig egy bolygó pusztulását úgy, ahogy ők. De a Kúria viselkedését annál kevésbé értette. Ők látták mi történhet egy fejletlenebb világgal, arról nem is beszélve, hogy kis híján saját maguk is odavesztek a következmények miatt. Megijesztette, és dühítette a gondolkodásuk megváltozása, és már tudta, hogy Omoc is ugyanezt érezte az utolsó hónapokban.

\- Most hazamegyünk, és holnap hozunk egy kis mintát az általunk finomított tríniumból – adta ki a parancsot a csapatának O'Neill. – Megtenné, hogy elkísér minket a kapuhoz? Gondolom, az őrség egyedül nem enged el minket – nézett Narimra, akinek egy pillanatra összeszűkült a szeme, de végül rábólintott.

\- Erre – engedte előre a többieket, és végül Sam mellett indult el a kapu fele.

\- Narim, tudom, hogy aggódsz – mondta halkan a nő, de Narim az ő hangjában is érezte, hogy örül a változásoknak. – Megértem, de nem lesz semmi baj, hidd el!

\- Te is tudod, Samantha, hogy az ionágyú, ha rossz kezekbe kerül, katasztrófát okozhat! És a következmények visszafordíthatatlanok.

\- Tudom, de… ez akkor is egy lehetőség, hogy megvédjük a világunkat.

\- Vagy egy lehetőség, hogy elpusztítsátok magatokat – állt meg Narim, határozottan nézve a nőre. – Emlékezz, mit mondtam, Samantha! Egy bolygóforgásnyi idő elég, hogy egy világ eltűnjön az univerzumból.

\- Narim… mi nem a Sarita vagyunk – győzködte Sam, de azért közben nem bírt a férfi szemébe nézni.

\- Több millió élet szűnt meg létezni egyetlen nap alatt – emlékezett vissza Narim. – És sokan közülünk is meghaltak. Olyanok, akiknek még élniük kellene. Olyanok, akiket vártak haza – jutott eszébe Wealen története is.

\- Sajnálom, Narim – hajtotta le a fejét a nő.

\- Félek, hogy megismétlődik ez az egész.

\- Felelősséggel fogjuk használni – ígérte Sam.

\- Mernél ilyen kijelentést tenni az egész néped nevében is? – kérdezte Narim kissé élesebben, mint szerette volna, és látta, hogy ez a nőnek is feltűnt, aki csak elhúzta a száját.

\- Holnap találkozunk – mondta inkább kitérően, és a társai után sietett, akik már a kapunál vártak rá.

Narim megvárta, míg átlépik a kaput, aztán csüggedten sóhajtott, és úgy döntött, nem megy vissza dolgozni, van jó néhány dolog, amit át kell gondolnia.

Elmondhatatlanul veszélyesnek ítélte azt, ami történik, de elképzelése sem volt, mit tehetne ellene. Főleg, ha belegondolt, hogy Omoc, akinek minden nehézség ellenére azért volt szava a Kúriában, sem tudta megakadályozni az eseményeket. Igaza volt, tényleg a Kúria útjában állt. Nem hiába érezte a fenyegetettséget. Most, hogy ő már nincs, a bizonytalankodókat, és azokat, akik eddig Omoc mellett álltak könnyedén maguk mellé állíthatták Travel emberei. Már nincs, aki a helyes út mellett érveljen, és persze Omoc példája érthető módon meg is ijesztheti őket.

Vajon tényleg képesek voltak ilyen mélyre süllyedni? – tette fel magának a kérdést Narim, bár az agya határozottan tiltakozott a lehetőség ellen, egy aprócska hang a lelke mélyén azt követelte, hogy igenis derítse ki, mi történt a párjával. Ennyivel tartozik neki. És talán az igazság ismeretében majd többet tehet.

Csak vett egy nagy levegőt, és újra Omoc háza felé kanyarodott. Akkor már az járt a fejében, hogy mégis hogy kivitelezhették a dolgot úgy, hogy az senkinek ne szúrjon szemet? Képtelenség. A rendszer kiszűrte volna. Persze ha belenyúlnak a rendszerbe… De lehetséges ez? Ehhez már nagyon kiterjedt összeesküvésre lenne szükség a legmagasabb körökből, akkor pedig a baj még annál is nagyobb, mint Narim gondolta.

A nappaliban, az asztalon egy aprócska kis doboz volt, amihez Narim eddig nem tudott hozzányúlni. Pár személyes apróság volt benne, azok a dolgok, amik Omocnál voltak a halálakor, és persze a férfi chipje, amire majd a deaktiválás vár. Szerencsére egyelőre még működött.

Narim gyorsan összekapcsolta a ház központi számítógépével, és minden adatot átmásolt róla. Aztán hosszú ideig bogarászta az adatokat, próbált időpontokat, egészségügyi információkat egyeztetni egymással, de csak egyre ellentmondásosabb dolgokat talált, amik a legkevésbé sem magyarázták meg a történteket, csak újabb kérdéseket vetettek fel.

Egy órával később, bár kézzel fogható bizonyítékot nem talált, ő maga száz százalékig biztos volt benne, hogy Omoc gyilkosság áldozata lett. Ez a pillanat volt, amikor végleg összeomlott benne valami naiv hit a tollan nép ártatlanságában, és belátta, hogy amit ő egy szép, piros almának gondolt, belülről már rég rohadt. Tudta, hogy a párja is rájött minderre, és emiatt kellett Omocnak meghalnia.

Kétségbeejtő és ijesztő gondolat volt ez, ha eddig tanácstalannak és tehetetlennek érezte magát, akkor a jelen állapotára már szavakat sem talált volna. Csak ült a kanapén Omoc nappalijában, és úgy érezte, hogy valami menthetetlenül elromlott. Nem csak az ő életében, hanem körülötte az egész világban. Próbált tanácsot kérni Omoctól, kitalálni, hogy ő mit tenne ebben a helyzetben, de aztán megértette, hogy Omoc is ugyanilyen tanácstalanul próbált harcolni valami arctalan ellenséggel szemben.

Tudta, hogy nem sok mindent tehet, egyedül pedig főleg nem. És a kiváltó okot még mindig nem tudta. Nem értette, mi sarkallhatta a Kúriát ilyen elkeseredett, gyalázatos cselekedetre. Végül úgy döntött, hogy megvárja, míg holnap Samantháék visszatérnek, és talán majd velük kitalálhat valamit. Ekkor már nem bízott senki másban, csak a nőben.

Hazament, bár esélye nem volt arra, hogy máson gondolkodjon, mint amire aznap rájött, arra pedig végképp nem, hogy aznap éjjel pihenni is tudjon egy keveset. Pedig végtelenül fáradt volt már, de a lelke túl zaklatott volt ahhoz, hogy el tudjon csitulni akárcsak néhány órára is.


	10. Chapter 10

Másnap reggel Narim két óra zaklatott alvás után ébredt, de a gondolatai csak még zavarosabbak voltak, mint előző nap. Viszont abban biztos volt, hogy bármi áron, de egy kis időre maguk között kell beszélnie a CSK1-el.

Tudta, hogy a csapatnak merre kell mennie a kaputól Tarvelhez, így ott várt rájuk, és bár nehezére esett, hogy hazudnia kell, elküldte a földieket kísérő őröket azzal, hogy Travel főkancellár őt bízta meg a vendégek kíséretével. Volt már erre példa a múltban, így tudta, hogy nem lesz gyanús, viszont ő nem volt túl jártas a hazugságban, ezért O'Neill alaposan szemügyre vette.

\- Igaz ez?

\- Nem – húzta el a száját Narim. – De beszélnem kell önökkel.

\- Jól vagy? – nézett rá aggódva Sam.

\- Igen, jól – nyugtatta meg Narim. – De… - kezdett bele, de még kellett vennie egy mély levegőt, hogy végül előadja, amit akart. – Tudják… minden tollanban van egy apró kis szerkezet, amit az egészséget hivatott figyelni. Eddig tart egy vizsgálat – vett elő egy műszert a zsebéből, és a csuklója fölé tartotta.

\- Úgy látom, veled minden rendben - vette szemügyre a nő az eszközt, amin minden led zölden világított.

\- Igen, semmi bajom – bólintott rá Narim. – De… én ügyelek Omoc hagyatékára, amibe ez a chip is beletartozik. És leszámítva, hogy Omoc az utóbbi időben kissé megviseltnek tűnt, teljesen egészséges volt.

\- Néha egészséges emberekkel is végez a szívük – nézett rá Sam, aki értette ugyan, hogy Narim szeretne magyarázatot keresni Omoc halálára, de nem értette, hova akar kilyukadni. Narim csak egy pillanatra nézett rá, aztán folytatta.

\- Mind összeköttetésben állunk egy központtal, és baj esetén küldenek segítséget. Ez általában jóval öt percen belül megtörténik, de Omoc halálának estéjén több mint tíz perc volt.

\- Mit akar ezzel mondani? – nézett rá türelmetlenül az ezredes.

\- Attól tartok… - kezdett bele a beismerésbe Narim, de aztán elakadt, és óvatosan körülnézett. – Attól tartok, hogy Omoc tanácsost meggyilkolták – mondta ki nagy nehezen, de erre csak Samantha figyelt oda, a többiek inkább meglepődtek a kijelentésén. Egy kicsit hitetlenkedtek és háborogtak, de végül O'Neill tért gyakorlatiasabb dolgokra. Kettéosztotta a csapatát, és míg ő és Daniel Travelhez mentek, hogy folytassák a tárgyalásokat, a többiek Narimmal tartottak, hogy kiderítsenek valamit.

Narim udvariasan előreengedte a többieket, de Sam látta rajta, hogy a kiborulás határán van, így inkább mellette maradt. Szerette volna legalább néhány percre elterelni a figyelmét a rossz dolgokról, és eszébe is jutott valami.

\- Egy speciális chip, igaz? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal Sam.

\- Mire gondolsz? – sandított rá Narim, aki egy pillanatig nem tudta hova tenni a nő szavait, de aztán eszébe jutott, épp akkor, mikor Sam tovább ugratta.

\- Tudod te. Ezzel tudod törölni azt a kütyüt is – nevette el a magát a nő, majd elkapta Narim csuklóját, és finoman kitapogatta a kérdéses kis eszközt. – Nem zavar?

\- Teljesen flexibilis, szinte észrevétlen – vont vállat Narim. – Úgy hajlik, ahogy a bőröm. És nagyon hasznos kis eszköz.

\- De… ha ennyire hajlékony… milyen anyagon tárolja az információt?

\- Samantha – csóválta meg a fejét Narim.

\- Trínium?

\- Nem, a trínium erre a célra egyáltalán nem hatékony. Még ötvözetben sem. Túl nagy az ellenállása, túlságosan lelassítaná az ilyen eszközök működését.

\- De akkor mire kell Travelnek az a rengeteg trínium?

\- Bárcsak tudnám – vett egy mély levegőt Narim. – Rengeteg technológia van, aminek a trínium az alapja. Bármelyikben mesterkedhet.

\- Melyik a legveszélyesebb?

\- Samantha, minden technológiát lehet felelőtlenül vagy felelősséggel használni. Bármelyik lehet hasznos, de ugyanakkor pusztító is.

\- Ez egy semmitmondó tollan válasz volt – nézett rá Samantha. – Most kérek egy normálisat.

\- Kell a fáziseltoláshoz, az ionágyúk áthatolhatatlan bevonatához, orvosi eszközökhöz, űrtechnológiához, de olyan hétköznapibb dolgokhoz is, mint bányászat, vagy az energia veszteségmentes szállítása és transzformálása, és még számtalan más eljáráshoz, Samantha… Valóban mind lehet veszélyes, ha nem megfelelő kezekbe kerül.

\- Rendben, oké. De ettől nem vagyunk előbbre – adta meg magát a nő, mikor megérkeztek Narim házához.

\- Valóban – sóhajtott Narim, majd a kezét elhúzva az érzékelő előtt, kinyitotta az ajtót, és beljebb invitálta a vendégeit.

Narim már beljebb indult volna, hogy hellyel kínálja a vendégeket a nappaliban, mikor megszólalt a központi számítógép, hogy üdvözölje a gazdáját.

\- Jó napot, Narim! Üdv itthon! Készítsek valamit a vendégeidnek?

\- Nem, köszönöm! – hárította el a férfi.

Narim még a kétségbeesett helyzetük ellenére is elmosolyodott. Erről egészen megfeledkezett, hisz annyi más tennivalója akadt, és csak mosolyogva lehajtotta a fejét, ahogy Samantha megszólalt.

\- Narim…

\- Igen, Samantha?

\- Ez az én hangom? – kérdezte Sam csodálkozva.

\- Bocsáss meg, Samantha… azt reméltem nem veszed észre – mondta a férfi, de csak akkor nézett hátra, mikor hallotta a nő kuncogását a háta mögött, aztán mindannyian beljebb sétáltak.

Végül visszatértek a kiinduló témájukhoz, vagyis az Omoc és a Kúria közötti ellentétek feltárásához. Narim bizonyítani akarta, leginkább saját magának, hogy mi történt, ugyanakkor rettegett attól, amit még megtudhatnak. De tudta, hogy csak az igazság feltárásával juthatnak előbbre, így kettéoszlottak, és míg Teal'c a bejáratnál lévő számítógépes panelen bogarászta a Kúria jegyzőkönyveit, addig ők Samanthával kifejezetten Omoc felszólalásait elemezgették.

Már órák óta bogarászták a kúria jegyzőkönyveit, mikor Sam a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

\- _Tartsunk szünetet?_ – kérdezte kedvesen Narim, de Sam csak megrázta a fejét.

\- _Nem tudjuk valahogy leszűkíteni a keresést?_

\- _Adja meg a keresés feltételeit _– szólalt meg a computer Sam hangján, mire a nő elnevette magát.

\- _Jól van, hogy kell kikapcsolni?_

\- _Hang kikapcsolva_ – mosolyodott el Narim is.

\- Hallotta ezt más is? – nézett Sam Narimra.

\- Előfordult.

\- És… tudom, hogy ezt nem kellene megkérdeznem, de… Omoc is?

\- Nem, ő nem – komolyodott el a férfi.

\- És… gondolom nem azért, mert nem járt nálad.

\- Nem. Így állítottam be – vallotta be Narim, akinek a lelkébe Omoc említésére visszatért a szomorúság.

\- Nagyon hiányzik, ugye? – simogatta meg Narim karját Sam.

\- Pokolian – hajtotta le a fejét a férfi egy sóhajjal.

\- Tudom. Tudom, milyen közel álltatok egymáshoz.

\- Nem, Samantha, nem tudod – rázta meg a fejét Narim. Úgy érezte, most már nem tud tovább titkolózni a nő előtt. Nem tudott tovább hazudozni, hisz annyi hazugság vette körül amúgy is, ami már túl sok volt neki.

\- Tényleg ezt hiszed? – kérdezte szelíden Sam. – Tényleg azt hiszed, nem láttam, mennyit gyötrődtél ezen a dolgon? Hogy nem láttam, hogy majdnem szétszakadtál… Tudod, lehet, hogy egy primitív faj képviselője vagyok, és nem mászkálok át a falon, meg ilyesmi, de attól még a szemem megvan.

\- Sajnálom – hajtotta le a fejét Narim, aki egy pillanatra meglepődött azon, hogy Samantha mindent tud, de elég volt csak egy pillanatra a szemébe néznie, hogy megértse, ugyanolyan bölcsen áll ehhez a dologhoz, ahogy Omoc tette. – Annyira sajnálom…

\- Mit? Hogy szeretted és szerettél engem is? – szorította meg a kezét Sam.

\- Kérdezhetnéd jelen időben is. Szeretem… és szeretlek téged is – vallotta be Narim lesütött szemmel.

\- Tudom – cirógatta végig a hüvelykujjával Narim kézfejét a nő. - Kérdezhetek valamit?

\- Persze.

\- Régóta együtt voltatok?

\- Tizenöt éve már – ismerte be Narim, és egy pillanatra elfordult, hogy legyűrje az újra rátörő fájdalmat, ami elszorította a torkát. – Tizenöt év… és így kellett, hogy véget érjen… ez annyira… igazságtalan.

\- Tudom, hogy fáj – szorította meg a kezét Sam. – De… biztos vagy benne, hogy megölték? Mármint… számomra ez annyira összeegyeztethetetlen veletek…

\- Már nem tudom, mit higgyek, Samantha – rázta meg a fejét csüggedten Narim. – Már nem tudom miben és… kiben higgyek.

\- Ezt megértem. Ha igaz az, amire gyanakszol, már ez a világ sem az, ami volt. És Omoc… tudta, hogy…

\- Hogy szeretlek? – sandított rá Narim. – Igen, tudta. Az első perctől tudta. És… elfogadta. Tudod, ő…

\- Igazán szeretett téged.

\- Igen – hajtotta le fejét Narim, de aztán felnézett a nőre. - Samantha…

\- Figyelj, Narim – szorította meg a kezét a nő. – Most kellőképpen össze lehetsz zavarodva… mint én a múltkor, emlékszel? És… amúgy is más dolgunk van. Ha vége, mindent megbeszélünk.

\- Ha vége… - hajtotta le a fejét Narim. – Tudod, hogy otthagyta volna?

\- Mit?

\- A Kúriát. Az egész tébolyt. Már csak ezt akarta végigcsinálni. Megakadályozni azt, ami most történik. És ha vége, kiszállt volna.

\- És akkor nem kellett volna tovább bujkálnotok.

\- Igen. Úgy sem lett volna könnyű… de azt már megoldottuk volna. Akkor már… bizonyos dolgok miatt nem kellett volna aggódnunk.

\- Annyira sajnálom, Narim!

\- Én is. De most dolgunk van – fordult vissza a monitor felé Narim, akit lassan újra elborított a fájdalom, de nem akart Samantha előtt ennyire gyengének mutatkozni, így megpróbálta mindkettejük figyelmét visszatéríteni az előttük álló feladatra. – Mire akarsz rákeresni? – kérdezte, de mire megadták volna a paramétereket, a bejárati ajtó kamerája villant be, jelezve, hogy O'Neill és Daniel megérkeztek.

\- Megkapjuk – jelentette be a csapata maradékának az új hírt, de Narim látta, hogy a mosolya már nem olyan diadalittas, mint egy nappal korábban. Mintha neki is kezdene gyanússá válni ez a hirtelen jött nagy engedékenység a tollan Kúria részéről.

\- Az összeset? – lepődött meg Sam.

\- Folyamatosan, ahogy érkezik a trínium – bólintott rá az ezredes. – És maguk? Jutottak valamire?

\- Egyelőre nem – rázta meg a fejét Sam csüggedten, de Teal'c, aki még mindig a Kúria jegyzőkönyveit tanulmányozta a másik monitoron, megszólalt.

\- O'Neill ezredes!

\- Mit találtál, cimbora? – lépett mellé a férfi, majd a többiek is követték.

\- Itt az áll, hogy a Kúria két hónappal ezelőtt tesztelte a tollan ionágyúkat.

\- Igen, emlékszem az esetre – bólintott rá Narim. – Úgy volt, hogy együtt vacsorázunk Omoccal, de késett. Mikor megérkezett egész este azon dühöngött, hogy milyen felelőtlenség volt ez az egész. Akkor én sem értettem, hogy Omoc miért ilyen dühös egy teszt miatt – idézte fel a férfi az emlékeit, aztán ő is belepillantott a jegyzőkönyvbe. – Várjunk csak… itt az áll, hogy az ülés még délután feloszlott, de… Omoc onnan érkezett, biztos, hogy estig tartott.

\- Vagyis? – nézett rá türelmetlenül O'Neill.

\- Vagyis legalább kétórányi anyag hiányzik a jegyzőkönyvből – hitetlenkedett Narim.

\- Kis technikai malőr – jegyezte meg az ezredes cinikusan.

\- Az nem lehetséges – rázta meg a fejét Narim. A férfi tudta, hogy valami nagyon nagy lekvárba nyúltak bele, de a lelke még mindig újra és újra tiltakozott az ellen, hogy elhiggye a kormányáról azokat a dolgokat, amik lassan feltárulnak előttük.

\- Narim, ha a Kúria képes gyilkolni… - nézett rá Sam. – Márpedig úgy tűnik, hogy képes…

\- Nem, ezt nem értitek. Nem ismeritek a törvényeinket. Ha… ha a kormány magas rangú tisztviselői elhallgatnak fontos információkat a nép elől, az… bizonyos szempontból nagyobb bűn még a gyilkosságnál is.

\- Érdekes hozzáállás – gúnyolódott tovább O'Neill. – De akkor miért nem törölték ki az egészet?

\- Egy hivatalos tiltakozást a kormányzat valamennyi ága megkap. Lehetetlen lett volna eltűntetni egy olyan összeesküvés nélkül, ami túlmutat a Kúrián.

\- Ez nem hangzik túl jól – ráncolta a homlokát Daniel.

\- Valóban nem – értett egyet az ezredes. - Viszont nekünk mára el kéne tűnnünk, ha nem akarjuk megvárni, míg az öreglány kidobat minket.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Narim. – Elkísérem magukat a kapuhoz.

\- Holnapra kitalálunk valamit – ígérte Sam, ahogy Narim mellett sétált a kapu felé.

\- Nem igazán tudom, mit kellene tennünk – pillantott rá a férfi. – Mindaz a szörnyűség, ami az elmúlt napokban történt, és még mindig történik… biztos vagyok benne, hogy visszavezethető valamire. Omoc talán rájött, mi van az egész mögött, és azért ölték meg.

\- Nekünk is erre kell rájönnünk – bólintott rá a nő is.

\- Igen, hogy aztán mi is meghaljunk.

\- Ennyire könnyen nem szoktam feladni – torpant meg Sam a kapu előtt a többiek mögött, és figyelte, ahogy Daniel tárcsázza a Föld koordinátáit. – Tarts ki holnapig! – szorította meg Narim karját, mire a férfi rábólintott.

Mikor a csapat mögött bezárult a kapu, Narim hazasétált, és újra elmerült a jegyzőkönyvekben. Ennek ellenére nem értette, hogy zárolhatták a beszámoló egy részét. Felidézte azt a bizonyos estét, próbált Omoc szavaiból kihámozni bármi használhatót, de az elkeseredettségen kívül semmit nem talált benne.

Nyugtalanul aludt aznap éjjel, még Samantha ígérete sem tudta megnyugtatni a lelkét. Persze biztos volt benne, hogy a CSK1 segít neki kideríteni, mi folyik itt, de félt attól is, hogy mit fognak találni, és hogy annak milyen következményei lesznek.

Másnap reggel O'Neill és a csapata az első trínium szállítmánnyal érkezett. Narim roppant módon nem örült ennek, de Samantha egy pillantással nyugalomra intette. Miután elintézték az anyag hivatalos átadását, a kis csapat megint Narimhoz vonult.

\- Megjelöltük a tríniumot, hogy tudjuk követni – árulta el Sam Narimnak, miközben már elő is szedte a műszereit a táskából, hogy egy pillanatra se tévesszék szem elől a trínium útját. – Tudnunk kell, hova viszik, és mit csinálnak vele.

\- Samantha, ha lebukunk… - aggodalmaskodott Narim.

\- Ne aggódj, nem fogunk. Vagy majd kivágjuk magunkat – nyugtatta meg a nő. – Fontosabb dolgunk is van ennél. Ki kell találnunk, mit titkol Travel!

\- De mégis hogyan? Nem nyomozhatunk a Kúria után!

\- Ugyan miért nem? – rázta meg a fejét türelmetlenül O'Neill.

\- Mert ez árulás lenne részemről – tiltakozott Narim. – Azt akarja, hogy áruljam el a kormányomat?

\- De maga mondta… ha a Kúria becsapja a népet az bűn. Így nem minősül árulásnak – gyözködte Daniel is.

\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű! – csattant fel tőle szokatlanul Narim. - Alaposan belekevertek ebbe az egészbe – csóválta meg a fejét kétségbeesetten.

\- Maga keverte bele saját magát, mikor elküldte azt az üzenetet! – szakította félbe az ezredes.

\- Narim – lépett oda hozzá Sam, és gyengéden megfogta a karját. – Tudod, hogy ő is ezt…

\- Ezt ne, Samantha! – nézett rá még mindig morcosan a férfi. – Nem tudhatod, hogy mit tett volna!

\- Te is tudod, hogy mit tett volna – torkollta le Sam. – Épp emiatt történt minden. Vele… és azóta velünk is. Ő indult el ezen az úton, de nekünk kell végigmenni rajta! Azért, hogy ne legyen hiábavaló, amit tett.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát nagy nehezen Narim. – Mit tegyek?

\- Segíts nekünk bejutni Travel irodájába – adta elő a tervet óvatosan Sam.

\- Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét megütközve Narim. – Az képtelenség.

\- A jó ég áldja meg, álljon már végre a sarkára! – förmedt rá O'Neill. – Csak onnan tudjuk kideríteni, hogy mi történt!

\- Egy lehetőségünk van – szánta el magát Narim. – Csak a Kúria magas rangú tisztviselői juthatnak be abba az épületbe, ahol Travel irodája van. Omoc ilyen volt.

\- És nálad vannak a személyes tárgyai – szűkült össze Samantha szeme, mire Narim rábólintott.

\- A kódja ott lesz az adathordozón. Ha még nem deaktiválták. Megnézem – mondta Narim, majd Omoc chipjével letelepedett a gép elé, miközben a többiek újabb haditanácsot tartottak.

\- Meg kell várnunk az estét – mondta O'Neill. – Kisebb feltűnéssel tudunk közlekedni, és kisebb az esélye annak, hogy belefutunk valakibe az épületben.

\- Igaz. De nem tűnik fel valakinek, hogy még itt vagyunk? – aggodalmaskodott Daniel.

\- Most kellőképpen el vannak foglalva a tríniummal – vont vállat az ezredes.

\- Reméljük.

\- Nem kell megvárnunk a sötétséget, csak a munkaidő végét. Az még egy óra – pillantott fel Narim a gépből.

\- Addig figyeljük a tríniumot – bólintott rá O'Neill. – Amúgy is jobb lenne, ha kettéválnánk. Carter és Jackson, maguk mennek Narimmal! – mondta, mire Narim és Sam összemosolyogtak egy pillanatra. – Teal'c és én megpróbáljuk követni a tríniumot.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Sam.

A következő óra találgatásokkal telt, de mivel egyikük sem tudta igazán, hogy mire számítsanak a kormányzati épületben, nem sokra mentek vele.

Mikor már erősen feszegették a türelmük határát, O'Neill kiadta a parancsot.

\- Induljunk! – nézett végig az emberein. Narim még megcsóválta a fejét, ahogy az jutott eszébe, hogy mégis hogy hagyhatta ilyen őrültségre rávenni magát, de aztán megint Omoc szavai jutottak eszébe, és megértette, hogy már ő is csak sodródik az árral. Érezte, hogy Samantha kérdőn néz rá, így ránézett ő is, és bólintott.

\- Menjünk! - mondta, és elhagyták a házat.

\- Messze megyünk? – kérdezte útközben Sam, ahogy próbáltak a házak takarásában haladni.

\- Nem messze az obszervatóriumtól – pillantott rá Narim, aki bár elmondhatatlanul feszült volt, Sam jelenlétét garanciának érezte arra, hogy sikerrel járnak.

\- Arra még emlékszem – mosolyodott el ő is, így tovább siettek.

Az épületbe könnyedén bejutottak, és O'Neill jóslata is igaznak bizonyult, odabent sem találkoztak senkivel, míg eljutottak Traval főkancellár irodájáig. Ott megtorpantak, és Narim végignézett a másik kettőn.

\- Ha nem sikerül, egy percen belül itt lesz az őrség – figyelmeztette őket.

\- Csináljuk! – bólintott rá határozottan Sam, így Narim beütötte Omoc kódját.

Egy másodpercig még feszülten vártak, de aztán minden várakozásukkal ellentétben az ajtó kitárult.

\- Eddig jó – bólintott rá Daniel, és mindhárman bemasíroztak, a félhomályos helyiségbe. Narim leült Travel székébe, és aktiválta a számítógépet. Szerencsére nagyjából tudta, merre kutakodjon, így egyből arra a dátumra keresett rá, amikor is az a bizonyos teszt lezajlott.

\- Ez érdekes – olvasott bele tűnődve a jelentésbe.

\- Úgy tűnik, nem csak egy egyszerű teszt volt – ráncolta a homlokát Daniel.

\- Itt azt írja, hogy feltűnt a bolygó közelében egy goa'uld anyahajó – bogarászta az adatokat Sam is.

\- Igen. Az ágyúk tüzet nyitottak rá, de… hatástalanul – olvasta tovább hitetlenkedve Narim. - Hogy lehet ez?

\- Talán kifejlesztettek egy új pajzsot, ami ellenáll az ionágyúknak – tippelt Sam.

\- Az katasztrófális lenne – nézett rá Narim. – Ez az egyetlen védelmünk ellenük.

\- Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz – mondta Daniel.

\- Mégis mit? – kérdezte Narim, de a gondolatai még mindig ott jártak, hogy mit tehetnének, ha az ágyúk többé már nem védik meg őket.

\- Hogy miért kaptuk meg őket. Az ionágyúk nem érnek már semmit, ha nem bírnak az anyahajókkal.

\- Lesz itt még más is – vett egy mély levegőt Narim, és tovább lapozott az adatok közt. – Azt hiszem, megtaláltam a hiányzó két órát. Egy beszélgetés, ami a hivatalos idő után zajlott Omoc és a tudományos vezetőnk között.

\- Vagyis Omoc rájött, hogy ezt akarják eltitkolni… ezért kellett meghalnia - állapította meg Daniel.

\- Igen, de valamit akkor sem értek – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – A hajó elment, annak ellenére, hogy az ágyúk nem tettek kárt benne. Miért?

\- Nézzük tovább, hátha megtudjuk – olvasott tovább Narim, de aztán talált egy linket, ami egészen máshova irányította. Először nem is értette, hogy mik azok a műszaki tervek, amiknek a dokumentációját megnyitotta, de aztán rájött, mit is lát.

\- Mi ez? – nézett rá Daniel.

\- Ez egy nagy hatósugarú bomba – tanulmányozta Narim a terveket.

\- Oké, hol jön a képbe a trínium? – nézett rá kérdőn Daniel.

\- Tríniummal vonunk be mindent, ami fáziseltolásos technológiát használ.

\- Vagyis ez a bomba képes áthatolni a szilárd anyagon, mielőtt felrobbanna?

\- Pontosan. Talán ez a fegyver vehetné át az ionágyúk helyét a bolygónk védelmében.

\- Ne haragudj, Narim, de nekem itt valami sántít – csóválta meg a fejét Sam, de folytatni már nem tudta, mert az ajtón Travel, és két fegyveres őr rontott be.

\- Narim, mégis mit csinál? – förmedt a férfira Travel.

\- És maga mit csinál, kancellár? – kapta fel a fejét a férfi is, akinek az volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, hogy még rajta kérték számon a tetteit, mindazok után, ami történt.

\- Azt, amit kell – válaszolt kimérten a nő.

\- Megölték Omocot – vágta hozzá Narim.

\- Tudom, hogy ez érzékenyen érinti magát – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Travel, mire Narim szeme összeszűkült egy pillanatra, de a nő folytatta. – Ha nem így teszünk, ma már nem létezne a Tollana. Meg kellett védenünk a népünket.

\- Inkább küzdünk és meghalunk, mint hogy átadjuk a technológiánkat – nézett rá némi megvetéssel Narim.

\- Kíváncsi lennék - csóválta meg a fejét Travel -, hogy az én helyemben is ilyen könnyen beszélne-e. Higgye el nem könnyű egy bolygó sorsáról dönteni.

\- Milyen jogon hoz ilyen döntéseket a nép nevében?

\- A főkancellár csak azt tette, ami helyes – hallottak meg egy ismeretlen hangot. Narim először csak Sam és Daniel feszültségét érzékelte, ahogy ők felismerték a jövevényt, és ahogy a férfi szeme felizzott, már Narim is tisztába jött sok mindennel.

\- Szövetkezett egy goa'ulddal – állapította meg a tényt undorodva Narim.

\- A neve Tanith – tisztázta a helyzetet Sam.

\- Öhm… nem kéne halottnak lennie? – szűkült össze Daniel szeme.

\- Ó, sikerült még a nap felrobbanása előtt elhagynom Apophis hajóját. Mellesleg… hálás köszönetem. A flotta kiiktatásával nagy szívességet tettetek nekem – eresztett meg a férfi egy leereszkedő mosolyt Sam és Daniel felé.

\- Nagyon szívesen – gúnyolódott vele Sam is.

\- Gondolom Teal'c is itt van valahol a közelben…

\- Az embereim most fogják el őket – szólt közbe Travel, mire a goa'uld rábólintott.

\- Helyes. Alig várom már, hogy újra lássam őt, és O'Neill ezredest.

\- Képzelem – dünnyögte maga elé Sam, de csak egy pillantást váltottak Narimmal, aztán a férfi tekintete visszatért a kancellárra, mintha további magyarázatot várna tőle. A nő azonban lesütötte a szemét, így Narim egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét. Közben érzékelte Sam feszült pillantását, így a nőre nézett, aki egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a karján lévő fáziseltoló berendezésre.

Narim értette ugyan, hogy mire akar célozni, de esze ágában sem volt magára hagyni a nőt a bajban. Tudta, hogy Travel is kiszámíthatatlan, tekintve, hogy sarokba van szorítva, nem is beszélve a goa'uldról, aki még mindig szúrós szemmel méregette őket. Látszott, hogy régi sérelmek vannak köztük, és Narim nem kételkedett, hogy Tanith a kétszínű nyájassága ellenére azonnal megtorolja majd őket, amint lehetősége lesz rá. Sam azonban megerősítésként csak egy aprót bólintott, mire Narim megadta magát. Sam érzékelte a döntést, amit a férfi magába hozott, és szerencsére ugyanilyen könnyedén megértette magát Daniellel is, így abban a pillanatban, mikor Narim aktiválta az eszközt, hogy eltereljék Tanith figyelmét, ők ketten a goa'uld felé vetődtek, és Narimnak volt lehetősége megszökni.

A férfi tudta, hogy nem állhat meg egy pillanatra sem, és amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, el kell hagynia az épületet. Messziről hallotta, hogy a Travel mellett lévő őrök egy része utána indult, de ő akkor már kilépett a szabadba.

Miközben tovább rohant, eltűnődött, hogy hova is mehetne, hisz az első hely, ahol az őrség majd keresi, az otthona lesz. Ennek ellenére abban biztos volt, hogy Teal'c és O'Neill ott várnak rá, és figyelmeztetni akarta őket a veszélyre, így óvatosan és figyelve a környezete minden rezzenésére, Narim mégis hazaindult. Sietett, de próbált az épületek és a növények takarásában osonni, hogy a lehető legkevesebb feltűnést keltse. Minél előbb meg akarta találni a CSK1 többi részét, hogy segíthessenek Samanthának és Danielnek is kiszabadulni.

Már épp a bejárati ajtajához vezető lépcsőn rohant le, mikor valaki hátulról elkapta, és berántotta a bokrok közé. Narim pár nappal ezelőtt még úgy meglepődött volna egy ilyen váratlan támadáson, hogy levegőt venni is elfelejt, az elmúlt pár nap után azonban már eléggé levetkőzte a régi naiv énjét ahhoz, hogy reflexből visszaüssön. Csak akkor akadt meg a mozdulatban, mikor felismerte O'Neill ezredest.

\- Hogy találtak meg? – kérdezte kifújva a levegőt.

\- Te vagy a szürkeruhás fickó – vont vállat O'Neill a szokásos cinizmusával, mire Narim is kénytelen volt elmosolyodni, hisz a tollanok az esetek többségében mind a szürke valamilyen árnyalatát viselik.

\- A többiek? – térítette vissza a jelenbe az ezredes.

\- Elfogott minket a Kúria és egy goa'uld, akivel alkut kötöttek. Ezzel – pillantott a kütyüjére – sikerült megszöknöm. A Tollána minden biztonságija engem keres. És mellesleg önöket.

\- Egen – bólintott rá az ezredes. – Térjünk csak vissza arra az alkura…

\- A tollan Kúria alkut kötött egy goa'ulddal. A neve Tanith – számolt be a férfi, de aztán felkapta a fejét, ahogy Teal'c megmerevedett mellette. A volt jaffában még annál is nagyobb feszültséget érzett, mint amit Samantha és Daniel mutattak a goa'uld láttán. O'Neill is érezte ezt, mert megnyugtatón megszorította Teal'c karját.

\- Nyugalom, barátom! – intette türelemre, aztán kérdőn nézett Narimra, aki folytatta.

\- A goa'uld anyahajóknak újfajta pajzsa van, ami ellenáll az ionágyúknak. A Kúria, hogy megvédje a világunkat, fegyvereket gyárt a goa'uldnak.

\- Láttuk a fegyvereket. Jó sok van belőlük – bólintott rá Teal'c.

\- Mitől olyan különleges ez a fegyver? – érdeklődött az ezredes.

\- Tollan technológia, vagyis még a felrobbanása előtt képes átjutni a szilárd anyagon.

\- Az íriszen is? – nézett rá kíváncsian a férfi.

\- Amint látta, én is könnyedén képes vagyok áthatolni az akadályon, ami a kapujukat védi – mondta Narim, és akaratlanul is volt a hangjában egy csipet felsőbbrendűség, ami láthatóan nem tetszett a többieknek.

\- Mit teszünk most? – kérdezte gyorsan Narim, aki maga is érezte, hogy rosszat szólt.

\- Megsemmisítjük a fegyvereket – vágta rá határozottan O'Neill.

\- Azt nem lehet! – kapta fel a fejét Narim. - Ha a goa'uld megtudja, azonnal megtámad bennünket. Travelnek igaza volt. Nem könnyű egy ilyen helyzetben dönteni - látta be Narim, aki annak a döntésnek a szélére sodródott, amire nem olyan régen Travel is.

\- Ez az egyetlen lehetőség – erősködött tovább az ezredes.

\- Maga arra kér, hogy áldozzam fel a világomat! – csattant fel Narim.

\- Arra kérem, hogy cselekedjen helyesen! – emelte fel a hangját O'Neill is. – Arra kérem, hogy ne áldozza fel a Földet és még ki tudja hány világot azért, hogy mentse magát!

\- Ez nem rólam szól! – csóválta meg a fejét Narim, aki próbálta visszanyerni a megszokott hidegvérét. – Én bármikor kérdés nélkül az életemet adnám azért, hogy megmentsem… a Földet… és Samanthát. De ha ezt megteszem… az egész világom… minden és mindenki, amit itt látnak, el fog pusztulni. Sok ember fog meghalni.

\- Csak tudtok tenni valamit – nézett rá Teal'c, aki már jó ideje kimaradt a beszélgetésből.

\- Az ionágyúk nélkül nincs esélyünk – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Ha megteszem, amire kérnek…

\- Tegye meg Carterért – szorította meg a karját az ezredes. – Ki kell szabadítanunk, és ez az egyetlen módja!

\- Ez nem fair! – nézett rá Narim kétségbeesetten.

\- Néha élni kell ilyen eszközökkel – rázta meg a fejét O'Neill. – Tanulja meg! Szóval? Megteszi érte?

\- Ezt még visszakapja – szűkült össze a férfi szeme.

\- Tudja mit? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét az ezredes. – Ha mindketten túléljük, állok elébe. Megbosszulhatja. Hogy csináljuk?

\- Engem tudnak követni – tűnődött el Narim. – Hacsak… van valamelyiküknél egy szike?

\- Mi? – nézett rá értetlenül O'Neill. – Minek?

\- Felvágom az ereimet – rázta meg a fejét türelmetlenül Narim. Már ő is túl volt azon a ponton, hogy tekintettel legyen a másik lelkivilágára. A gondolatait az elkövetkező dolgok, és a nem elhanyagolható következmények töltötték ki. – Pillanatnyilag az tűnik a legfájdalommentesebb megoldásnak.

\- Befejezné a marhaságot? – dühöngött O'Neill, miközben Teal'c egy rugóskést vett elő a csizmája szárából, és kipattintotta a pengéjét.

\- Ez jó lesz?

\- Valami kevésbé drasztikusra gondoltam – húzta el a száját Narim. – De jó lesz - vette át az eszközt, majd egy nagy levegővel a térdére fektette a karját. Egy pillanatra megállt a keze, habozott egy kicsit a levegőben, majd egy apró vágást ejtett a bőrén, aztán kihúzta a sokat emlegetett aprócska chipet a bőre alól.

\- Fúúúj – fintorgott az ezredes. – Ez undorító.

\- Csak nem rosszul van a vértől, ezredes? Akkor addig tűnjön el innen, míg nem lesz több! – sandított rá Narim, és ezúttal ő volt kissé cinikus, miközben letörölte a vért az apró kis műszerről, és inkább Teal'c felé nyújtotta, aki átvette, de kérdőn nézett Narimra. - Ezzel be tudtak mérni – magyarázta a férfi. – De ha azt hiszik, hogy magukkal vagyok, azt biztosítana nekem egy kis időt…

\- Mit tervez?

\- Végrehajtom a parancsát, ezredes – hajtott fejet Narim. – Menjenek a fegyverekhez…

\- Szét akarja lőni a hátsónkat?

\- Azt megtehettem volna már néhányszor – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. - Bár nem mondom, csábító a lehetőség. Úgy látszik, túl sok időt töltöttem magukkal, megfertőztek ezzel a primitív gondolkodással – húzta a férfi idegeit. - De komolyra fordítva a szót… el fogják kapni magukat, és odaviszik a többiekhez, de addig én szabadon mozoghatok. Tudni fogom, mikor vezetik ki magukat a raktárból, ne aggódjon, ezredes!

\- Jól van, jól – elégedetlenkedett még a férfi, majd vett egy nagy levegőt. – Induljunk! – adta ki végül a parancsot, így előbújtak a bokrok fedezékéből, és míg O'Neill és Teal'c a bombák irányába indultak el, Narim egy biccentéssel másfele indult.

Narim próbált még mindig fedezékben haladni. Egy a város közepén álló kisebb ágyú felé sietett, de ahhoz fel kellett jutnia az épület tetejére. Két férfi épp a bejárat előtt búcsúzkodott, így Narim meglapult egy sötét sarokban. Mikor azok ketten eltűntek, minden gond nélkül bejutott az épületbe, és felsietett a tetőre.

Reménykedett abban, hogy Omoc kódja, amivel még Travel irodájába is be tudtak jutni, most is hasznára lesz. Odasietett az ágyúhoz, előhívta az oldalán lévő rejtett panelt, majd bebillentyűzte a kódot. Szerencséjére a kis fülke ajtaja azonnal kinyílt, így gyorsan beugrott, és bezárta maga mögött. A fedélzeti számítógép azonnal aktiválódott, így neki semmi más dolga nem volt, csupán annyi, hogy a keresőt ráirányítsa a saját chipjére. Egy perccel később már látta is, hogy O'Neill és Teal'c már a fegyverraktárban vannak. A két férfi láthatóan téblábolt a bombák között, arra várva, hogy elfogják őket. Narim pár perccel később látta, ahogy az őrök körbefogják őket, majd nem sokkal később már nem csak a monitoron, hanem lent az utcán is látta, hogy egy fél tucat őr kíséri a két férfit.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor tényleg döntést kellett hoznia. Lehunyta a szemét, és próbált mérlegelni, de tudta, hogy nincs igazán választása. Az ezredesnek igaza van. Megmentheti a saját éltetét, megmentheti a világát, de milyen áron? Feláldozva a Földet, és még ki tudja, hány világot, ami a goa'uldok útjában áll. Nem csak egy ilyen világ van, hanem számtalan, tudatosította lassan magában. Számtalan fejlődő, de ígéretes faj, ahogy Omoc fogalmazott. És különben is, alig néhány órája ő maga mondta Travelnek, hogy inkább harcolnak és meghalnak, de nem adják át a technológiájukat más fajoknak. Hát most ehhez kell tartania magát, még ha nehéz is. Még ha súlyos árat is lesznek kénytelenek fizetni érte.

Narim kinyitotta a szemét, majd pár másodpercig meredten nézte az épületet, ahol a bombákat tárolták.

\- Meg kell tenned! – mondta szigorúan önmagának, így az ágyúval célba vette az épületet, végül elszánta magát, és lőtt. A bombák sorozatban robbantak fel, de Narim nem várta meg a végét. Gyorsan elhagyta az ágyút, és a Kúria épülete felé rohant.

Az utcákon káosz volt, amin nem is csodálkozott. Rajtuk, a beavatottakon kívül senki sem tudta, mi folyik a háttérben, így az emberek pánikba estek. Neki viszont nem volt ideje ilyesmire. Félt attól, hogy Travel valami elkeseredett lépésre szánja el magát az események hatására, de ugyanakkor Tanith bosszújától is tartott.

A zűrzavarban senki nem foglalkozott vele, így gond nélkül eljutott a céljáig, csak az épületben kellett óvatosnak lennie, nehogy belefusson az őrségbe. Travel irodája előtt gyorsan el kellett rejtőznie, mert a nő épp akkor rohant ki a kíséretével, bezárva a CSK1-et a helyiségbe. Narim nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy nem hagytak hátra további őröket, így nem az ajtón, hanem az egyik oldalfalon át jutott be az irodába.

Egy pillanatra megtorpant, ahogy meglátta Samanthát. A nő látványa tudatosította benne, hogy miért is tette, amit tett, és egy pillanatra elborította az a szerelem, amit a nő iránt érzett, de végül nem maradt többre idejük, mint egy mosoly.

\- Ha eddig nem is sejtették, hamarosan rájönnek, hogy nem tartjuk be a megállapodást – nézett végig végül a többieken, és a szavait csak megerősítették a közelben felhangzó tompa robbanások.

\- Mennünk kéne! – tért magához O'Neill is, így gyorsan elhagyták Travel irodáját, majd az épületet is, ahol rajtuk kívül már nem volt senki.

\- Siessetek a kapuhoz! – mondta nekik Narim futás közben, mire Sam megtorpant.

\- Te nem jössz velünk? – kérdezte ijedten, de a férfi csak megrázta a fejét.

\- A tetteim miatt olyan csata vár ránk, amit el is veszíthetünk. Az a legkevesebb, hogy maradok harcolni.

\- Narim, kérlek!

\- Így helyes, Samantha – fogta meg a nő kezét Narim.

\- Válassz engem! – kérte Sam.

\- Drága Samanthám! – szorított meg a kezét Narim. – Soha nem akartam köztetek választani. Mindketten egyformán kedvesek vagytok a szívemnek. Még ha néha úgy is tűnt… mintha választanék… sosem én választottam. Csak…

\- A sors – fejezte be Sam a félben maradt mondatot.

\- És a sors valahogy… mindig felé sodort – látta be Narim -, még ha én nem is tudtam volna dönteni. Talán most is… az a sorsom, hogy kövessem őt… a csillagok közé… hisz mindketten láttunk egy angyalt – cirógatta meg Sam arcát. - Most menj! Menekülj, amíg még lehet! – szorította meg a nő kezét Narim. – A te végzeted nem itt van.

\- Carter, jöjjön már! – szólt le érte O'Neill idegesen.

\- Menj, siess! – bólintott rá Narim is.

\- Remélem, még találkozunk – nézett rá a nő könnyes szemmel.

\- Én is remélem – bólintott rá Narim, majd elengedte Sam kezét, aki lassan elfordult, majd felsietett a lépcsőn a többiek után.

~~ o ~~

Két perccel később a kis csapat átlépett a csillagkapun, de azt még érzékelték, hogy a távozásukkal egy időben a siklók tűz alá vették a kaput. Éppen ezért, mikor a másik oldalon kiléptek a féregjáratból, az ezredes azonnal lezáratta az íriszt. Még hallottak néhány lövést koppanni a fémen, aztán bezárult mögötte a féregjárat, és baljós csend ülte meg az indítócsarnokot.

Érkezés után Hammond tábornok elsőként mindig jelentést szokott kérni a csapattól, de most csak végignézett rajtuk, és elzavarta őket a gyengélkedőre.

Miután Dr. Fraiser ellátta a kisebb sérüléseiket, a csapat visszament a tábornok tárgyalójába, hogy beszámoljanak a történtekről, de a megbeszélés közepén riasztotta őket Walter az irányítóból, hogy rádióüzenet érkezett a Tollanáról.

Miután megkapták azt az alig két mondatot, ami Narim üzenetéből eljutott a Földre, Sam, bár igyekezett tartani magát, de gyorsan otthagyta a többieket az irányítóban, és bezárkózott a laborjába.

Leült az asztalához, és a naquadah reaktor mellett lévő kis szabad részre könyökölve a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Narimra gondolt, és arra, hogy milyen bolond volt, hogy harmadszor is elszalasztotta ezt a csodálatos embert. Nem lett volna szabad. Tudta, hogy már először sem lett volna szabad elengednie. És most már késő. Narim hiánya elképzelhetetlen fájdalommal mart belé, és ahogy előtörtek a könnyei, tudta, hogy ez az érzés sokáig el fogja kísérni.

\- Sam, jól vagy? – lépett be hozzá Daniel egy órával később.

\- Persze – próbálta eltűntetni a könnyeit a nő.

\- Nem kell hazudnod – rázta meg a fejét Daniel. – Tudom, hogy szeretted Narimot.

\- A mi hibánk – szökött meg egy újabb könnycsepp Sam szeméből. – Miattunk halt meg.

\- Nem, ez nem igaz – lépett oda hozzá Daniel, és átölelte. – Tanith hibája, és Travelé. Ha mi nem úgy döntünk, ahogy, talán már a Föld sem létezne. És hidd el, a goa'uld akkor is a Tollana ellen fordult volna, csak idő kérdése. Kihasználják őket, amíg tehetik, aztán elpusztították volna.

\- Ez most nem vígasztal – húzódott el tőle a nő.

\- Tudom. De hidd el, Narim nem szeretné, hogy sírj!

\- Miért? Ő is sírt, mikor Omoc meghalt – kapta fel a fejét a nő dacosan. - Láttam a szemén a temetés előtt.

\- Azért az más – próbálta vigasztalni Daniel.

\- Nem, nem érted – nézett rá Sam. – Ők ketten együtt voltak.

\- Tessék? – kerekedtek ki a férfi szemei.

\- Már tizenöt éve – erősítette meg Sam.

\- De… én azt hittem, hogy… te és Narim.

\- Igen. És? – rázta meg a fejét türelmetlenül Sam.

\- Akkor végképp nem értem.

\- Nem kell mindig mindent megmagyarázni, Daniel – jutottak a nő eszébe Narim szavai. – Vannak dolgok, amiknek a lényegét veszítjük el, ha megpróbáljuk megérteni. Néha csak… érezni kell. És most hazamennék, ha nem haragszol.

\- Persze – sóhajtott Daniel. – Csak… aggódtam érted.

\- Tudom, és hálás vagyok – próbált rámosolyogni a nő. – De most egy kicsit szét leszek csúszva. Legyetek türelmesek.

\- Úgy lesz - ígérte Daniel. – És ha… dumálnál valakivel…

\- Majd – szakította félbe Sam. – Majd később – mondta, és magára hagyva Danielt hazaindult.

A motoron igyekezett visszatartani a könnyeit, mert nem akart másokban is kárt tenni, de ahogy belépett a házába, már nem tudott tovább uralkodni magán. Első útja a fürdőszobába vezetett, gondolta egy forró zuhany valamennyit könnyít majd a lelkén, de végül belátta, hogy nem segít sokat. A könnyei csak tovább folytak, elkeveredve a forró vízzel, ami nem tudta lemosni róla az elmúlt napok emlékét.

Tíz perccel később feladta, megtörölközött, gyorsan belebújt a pizsamájába, aztán a hálószobája fele vette az irányt, hogy elbújva az ágyában jól kisírja magát. Nem kapcsolt villanyt, az utcáról beszűrődő fényben tökéletesen eltalált volna az ágyáig, azonban, amikor belépett a szobába, az éjjeliszekrény fiókjából villógó fény hívta fel magára a figyelmét. Azonnal tudta, hogy mi az.

\- Istenem… - suttogta megtorpanva. – Még ez is… Narim… - nyelte vissza a könnyeit, majd odalépett, kihúzta a fiókot, majd leroskadt az ágyára. Egy percig még farkasszemet nézett a villogó sárga gombbal, majd összeszedte magát, és megnyomta.

\- Drága Samanthám! – szólalt meg Narim hangja. Érezni lehetett benne a feszültséget, nem beszélve arról, hogy Sam a háttérből kiszűrte a csata hangjait. – Nincs sok időm, de van néhány dolog, amit feltétlenül el akarok neked mondani. Bár a nagy részét már olyan régóta tudod. Szeretlek! Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy megláttalak a Tollanon. Elmondhatatlanul sajnálom, hogy így alakultak a dolgok, de mint mindig, most is a sors alakította az életünket, és mi csak sodródtunk az árral. De a legfontosabb, hogy tudd… nem szabad hibáztatnod magad azért, ami történt. Bármit is gondolsz most, nem vagy hibás, és szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy én egy pillanatig sem nehezteltem rád, vagy a többiekre. Azt tettük, amit tennünk kellett, még akkor is, ha ennek következményei vannak. Ezt az üzenetet csak neked küldöm, de ha lesz még időm, küldök egy hivatalos helyzetjelentést is. Bár a csata állása reménytelen, a menekülő hajókat azonnal lelövik, de tudnotok kell arról, ami történik. Most búcsúzom. Kérlek, vigyáz nagyon magadra, és ne csinálj butaságot amiatt, ami történt! Ezen már nem változtathatsz. A legtöbb, amit tehetsz, hogy tanulsz a hibáinkból. Ég veled, Kedves! – ért véget hirtelen az üzenet, de Sam a közeli tompa robbanások ellenére tudta, hogy Narim ezt még túlélte, hisz sikerült még a következő üzenetét is elküldenie, aminek egy részét a bázison hallhatták.

Furcsa érzés volt Samnek hallgatni ezt az üzenetet. A másikból, amit Narim később küldött, de ő előbb hallott, már levonta a megfelelő következtetést, hogy a férfi nem élhette túl a csatát, és most hallani a hangját meglehetősen bizarr érzés volt. Szinte tudatosítania kellett magában, hogy ennek ellenére Narim már nem lehet életben.

Amikor végül sikerült tudatosítania magában a sivár valóságot, a tenyerébe szorítva az apró kis eszközt, amit anno Narimtól kapott, elfeküdt az ágyán, és lassan álomba sírta magát.


	11. Chapter 11

Narim, miután elküldte a második üzenetét is, úgy döntött, nem bujkál többé. Nem látta értelmét elrejtőzni, mikor a többiek harcolnak, és meghalnak egy reménytelen csatában. Az egyik halott őrtől elvette a fegyverét, majd körülnézett. A hangok alapján a csata középpontja a kapu körül volt, de már ott is csitult az előző percekhez képest. Narim gyanította, hogy nem azért, mert a goa'uldok visszavonultak volna, inkább az ellenállást érezte megtörni. De akkor már dolgozott benne a dac és a düh, elhatározta, hogy nem adja meg magát harc nélkül. Éppen ezért gondolkodás nélkül lőtt, mikor mozgást látott az épület sarkánál.

\- Narim, ne lőj! – hallott egy ismerős hangot. – Wealen vagyok! – mondta a másik, majd óvatosan kikukucskált a fal takarásából, és csak akkor bújt elő, mikor látta, hogy Narim leengedte a fegyverét. Akkor elkapta Narim karját, és gyorsan visszahúzta a lépcső alá, ahol a férfi korábban rejtőzködött. – Ki kell jutnunk a városból!

\- Hova?

\- A hegyekbe. A barlangokba.

\- De segítenünk kell a többieknek!

\- Narim! Onnan jövök. Nincs már életben senki. A főbb védelmi pontokat az anyahajóról lőtték ki, a siklók végeztek mindenkivel, aki menekülni próbált, már csak az üres épületeket lövik.

\- Az nem lehet – nézett rá döbbenten Narim. Alig fél óra telt el azóta, hogy elbúcsúzott Samanthától, és ennyi idő alatt mindent elpusztítottak volna?

\- A legtöbben megpróbáltak eljutni a kapuhoz, mert azt látták az egyetlen menekülési útnak. De ott volt a legerősebb a tűzerő, esélyük sem volt. Öngyilkosság volt arra indulni, de ilyen helyzetben az ember nem gondolkodik józanul. Aki hajóval próbált menekülni, azt is lelőtték. Vagy tucat hajót láttam lezuhanni tele emberekkel. Mind meghaltak. Már nem tehetünk semmit! – erősítette meg Wealen. – Az erdőn át van esélyünk eljutni a barlangokig.

\- Ott is meg fognak találni.

\- Nem, ha elég mélyre megyünk. A szikla ötven méter után árnyékol minden érzékelőt. Életjelet, elektromosságot, energiát.

\- És mennyivel lesz jobb ott éhen halni, mint a csatában?

\- Narim! Bízz bennem! Van ott egy laborom. Ha sikerül eljutnunk odáig, senki nem talál ránk, és nem halunk éhen sem.

\- És meddig akarsz ott lapítani? – csóválta meg a fejét Narim.

\- Ameddig kell. De ha még sokáig húzzuk az időt, ránk találnak, mielőtt elindulnánk. Jössz vagy maradsz?

\- Menjünk! – bólintott rá végül Narim, bár ahogy végignézett azon az ötven méteres fedezék nélküli szakaszon, ami elválasztotta őket az erdő fáitól, nem látott túl sok reményt.

Épp elhúzott felettük egy sikló, így még vártak egy kicsit, de végül az esélytelenek nyugalmával eliramodtak az erdő fele.

Narim életében ez volt a leghosszabb ötven méter, amit valaha megtett. Úgy érezte, soha nem fogja elérni a lombok takarását, és még ott is csak reménykedhettek abban, hogy észrevétlenek tudnak maradni.

\- Merre? – kérdezte Wealent.

\- A gerincen túl úgy ötszáz méterre van az első bejárat – nézett rá a férfi miközben egymás mellett rohantak fel a város melletti magas dombra.

\- Miért nem tud erről senki?

\- Mert soha senkit nem érdekelt. Eleinte próbáltam felhívni az illetékesek figyelmét, de aztán nem strapáltam magam. Most jó lett volna, ha többen is tudnak róla – lihegett Wealen, miközben felértek a domb tetejére. Egy pillanatra visszanéztek a városra, de csak a füstölgő romokat látták, mozgást sehol, csak a körbe-körbe cirkáló halálsiklókat, így a másik irányba fordultak. – Ott – mutatott Wealen a távolba. – El kell jutnunk odáig! – mondta, és újra rohanni kezdtek, és legközelebb már csak a barlang bejáratánál álltak meg, és bementek.

\- A siklók itt már nem látnak minket – támaszkodott a falhoz Wealen, miközben levegő után kapkodott.

\- És az érzékelők?

\- Menjünk beljebb – bólintott rá Wealen is, így egy üregből két lámpát vett elő, és beljebb indultak.

\- Hogy találtad ezt a helyet? – nézett Narim a másikra, mikor már olyan mélyen jártak, hogy a lámpájuk fénykörén kívül korom sötét volt.

\- Geológus vagyok, Narim, ez a dolgom. Az egyik legjobb, ezért is voltam Omoc csapatában annak idején a Tollanon.

\- A legjobb, mi? – sandított rá Narim. – Csak két nappal számoltad el – utalt vissza a régi dolgokra.

\- Ebbe most ne menjünk bele, Narim. Omoc háromszor ellenőrizte a számításaimat, és egyetértett velem!

\- Ebbe tényleg ne menjünk bele – egyezett bele Narim.

\- Rendben. Már az építkezések közben felfedeztem ezt a hálózatot. Az egész hegyvonulatot behálózza. Aztán később méréseket folytattam, figyeltem a város környékén a földmozgásokat. Mindenki csak egy hóbortos megszállottnak tartott, de folynak itt érdekes dolgok a föld alatt. Pár generáció és lettek volna geológiai problémáink. A különböző rétegek ellentétes irányban mozognak, ami akár földrengéseket is okozhat úgy kétszáz éven belül, de én voltam az aktuális vészmadár, akivel senki nem törődött, csak rám hagyták, had károgjak. De mindez már nem számít.

\- Hol a laborod?

\- Elég mélyen. Egy teljesen zárt helyen. Fáziseltolás nélkül, még ha meg is találnak minket, amire bevallom nem látok esélyt, akkor sem tudnak a közelünkbe jutni.

\- Van kapcsolat a felszínnel?

\- Nincs. Pont azért, mert túl mélyen vagyunk. Bár a kamerahálózatra megpróbálhatunk rácsatlakozni. Az sikerülhet, mivel más frekvencián működik, mint a rádióhullám, ami nem hatol át a sziklán. De ez csak egy egyirányú képi kapcsolat. Mi látjuk, amit a kinti kamerák látnak, de üzenetet küldeni nem tudunk. Pár erősítőt elhelyeztem a bejárat környékén, de a rádiót akkor sem tudtam működésre bírni odalent. A biztonsági és az egészségügyi hálózat egyes részei működnek úgy ötven méter mélységig, de tovább az sem.

\- Legalább mi látni fogjuk, mi a helyzet odakint.

\- Igen – sóhajtott Wealen, majd egy jó órán keresztül csendben botorkáltak egyre lejjebb a föld alá.

\- Megérkeztünk – torpant meg Wealen, majd aktiválta a fáziseltoló készülékét, megfogta Narim karját, és átsétáltak vagy egy méter széles sziklafalon. – Itt végre biztonságban vagyunk – könnyebbült meg a férfi, miközben Narim is körülnézett. Belátta, hogy a másik nem túlzott, valóban egy jól felszerelt labort hozott létre idelent, és készletei is vannak olyanok, hogy jó néhány napig kitartanak anélkül, hogy fel kellene menniük a felszínre.

\- Megpróbálom a video hálózatot elérni – mondta Wealen, és leült a gépéhez. Narim egy kis ideig nézelődött, aztán a fal mellett leült a földre, a hátát a falnak döntötte, és lehunyta a szemét.

Tulajdonképpen nem is akarta igazán látni azt, ami odakint történt. Ha Wealennek igaza van, már nincs odakint senki és semmi. Szerette volna, ha egyelőre nem kell szembenéznie vele, de elkerülhetetlennek tűnt. Hogy történhetett mindez? Hisz egy-egy siklót sikerült lelőniük, úgy látszott azokon nincs az újfajta pajzs, ami ellenáll az ionágyúknak. De aztán az ágyúk egyszer csak beszüntették a tüzet. Talán tényleg az anyahajóról iktatták ki valamennyit, mint akkor régen is. Úgy pedig már tényleg védtelenek voltak. Hisz kézifegyverrel ugyan mit kezdhettek volna a siklók és egy anyahajó ellen? Mészárlás volt, semmi más, fújta ki a levegőt Narim csüggedten.

Először teljesen elmerült a gondolataiba, a szeme előtt a lezajlott csata képei peregtek hosszú időn keresztül, aztán már csak valami tompa ürességet érzett, ami lassan mint valami örvény, magába szippantotta. Fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telhetett el, de csak nagyon messziről és tompán érezte, hogy valaki megérinti a karját, aztán egy kicsit meg is rázta, de neki nem volt kedve visszatérni a valóságba. Túl félelmetes volt, túl reménytelen, jobb volt inkább egyfajta ürességbe süllyedni, és nem gondolni semmire. Az nem fájt annyira. Nem sokkal később azonban arra eszmélt, hogy valaki megcsókolta. Ettől magához tért, majd eltolta magától Wealent.

\- Mit csinálsz? – nézett rá értetlenül.

\- Ne haragudj, Narim! Ne aggódj, nem akarok tőled semmit, csak… valahogy fel kellett ébresztenem ebből a fásult kábultságból. Közel voltál a sokkos állapothoz, és ha hagyom, hogy elérd, akkor idelent semmit nem tehettem volna érted. Sok mindenem van itt lent, de orvosi felszerelésem az nincs. Sosem gondoltam, hogy szükségem lehet idelent némi kötszernél többre. Már több, mint egy órája beszéltem hozzád, de nem hogy a szavaim értelme, de még a hangom sem jutott el hozzád, úgy láttam.

\- Valóban nem. Sajnálom – vett egy nagy levegőt Narim. – Jutottál valamire?

\- Három biztonsági kamera képét tudtam befogni, a többit gondolom találat érte. Nem szép látvány, minden romokban hever, és halottak vannak mindenütt – csóválta meg a fejét Wealen. – De semmi mozgást nem látok. Sem tollan, sem goa'uld.

\- Miért is maradtak volna? – állt fel végül Narim. – Elvégezték a feladatot, és elvonultak. Csak a romhalmazt hagyták maguk mögött, ahogy mindig.

\- Valószínűleg így történt – hagyta rá Wealen is. – De azért hasznos lenne még néhány napig itt maradnunk, és szemmel tartani a környéket.

\- Minek?

\- Narim, ha figyelik a várost… nem szeretnék belefutni egy őrszemként itt hagyott siklóba.

\- De ha tényleg mindenki meghalt, mi értelme van? A kapu is megsemmisült, még csak elmenni sem tudunk. És hova is mennénk?

\- Mondjuk a Noxra.

\- Mégis minek? Semmi értelme Wealen. Talán az lett volna a legjobb, ha mi is ott végezzük a többiekkel.

\- Ezt most fejezd be, Narim! – szólt rá szigorúan a férfi.

\- Miért?

\- Mert ha nem, akkor egyszer majd elmondom annak a szép szőke nőnek, hogy milyen hamar feladtad. Hogy lett volna lehetőséged túlélni, de nem igazán akartál élni vele. Mit gondolsz… mit gondolna rólad, ha tudná?

\- Samantha… - hunyta le a szemét Narim. – Mit élhet át most…

\- Na látod. El kell mondanod neki, hogy életben vagy. Ha másért nem, hát tarts ki ezért!

\- Megpróbálom. De… te honnan tudsz rólam mindig mindent? – méregette Narim értetlenül a másikat.

\- Nem, Narim, egyáltalán nem tudok mindent. Csak a városi laboromban voltam, mikor az egész kezdődött. Az első robbanások hallatán az ablakhoz rohantam, hogy megnézzem, mi történik, és éppen láttam, ahogy elbúcsúztatok, majd átkeltek a csillagkapun.

\- Legalább mind megúszták.

\- Igen, ők megúszták, de még be sem zárult mögöttük a féregjárat, a siklók folyamatos tűz alá vették a kaput. Másnak esélye sem volt menekülni.

\- Ez szörnyű – hajtotta le a fejét Narim. – És mégis, hogy akarsz eljutni a Noxra? Azt mondtad a kapu megsemmisült.

\- Egyszer már megépítettük – vont vállat Wealen. – De ha nem megy, küldünk valahogy egy üzenetet a noxoknak. Csak értünk jön valaki egy hajóval. Ők legalább tudják magukat álcázni a goa'uldok elől. Pár hét alatt ideérhetnek, addig képesek vagyunk valahogy kitartani.

\- Honnan veszed ezt az optimizmust?

\- Ne hidd, hogy optimista vagyok, Narim – fordult a férfi felé Wealen. Halálosan sápadt volt, és Narim csak akkor vette észre, hogy reszket a keze. - Egyáltalán nem, hidd el. Csak… lehet, hogy nem látszik rajtam, de… pokoli halálfélelmem van. Még a Tollanon sem éreztem ilyet, pedig személy szerint ott közelebb voltam a halálhoz, mint itt. Egyszerűen ezért nem akarom feladni. Nem akarok meghalni. Ennyi.

\- Ez nekem eszembe sem jutott – csóválta meg a fejét Narim.

\- Nem vagyunk egyformák. Ki ezért, ki azért akar életben maradni. Már ha akar - nézett végül kérdőn Narimra.

\- Persze – húzta el a száját a férfi. – De mihez kezdünk addig idelent?

\- Próbálunk nem megőrülni – csóválta meg a fejét Wealen. – Mesélhetsz nekem Samantháról, vagy bármiről, ami eszedbe jut.

\- Pillanatnyilag nem tudok másra gondolni, csak arra, ami történt.

\- Akkor mesélj arról. Biztos többet tudsz, mint én.

\- Nem akarok róla beszélni.

\- Ahogy akarod – adta meg magát Wealen. – Csak ne süllyedj megint apátiába, mert akkor nem tudok veled mit kezdeni.

\- Nem fogok – ígérte Narim. – Hozzáférsz innen az adatbázishoz?

\- Valós időben nem, nincs kapcsolatom a központtal. De van egy korábbi lementésem. Nagyjából egy hónapos az utolsó verzió, amit lehoztam. Miért?

\- Átnézném a csillagkapu terveit, ha már több napnyi tétlenségre vagyunk ítélve.

\- Ez az – mosolyodott el Wealen. – Üdv a valóságban, Narim! Ha valaki, hát te össze tudod rakni.

\- Én nem vagyok ilyen derűlátó. De mindent megteszek.

\- Remek. Az adatbázisról jut eszembe… beléphetnénk az egészségügyi rendszerbe… ha egy kicsit feljebb merészkedek, ott talán már találok jelet.

\- Azt a rendszert már napokkal ezelőtt manipulálták. Nem bízom benne – tiltakozott Narim.

\- Lehet, hogy igazad van. De a chip alapján esetleg tudhatnánk, hogy vannak-e még túlélők. Talán mások is gondolkodtak úgy, mint én. Talán voltak még olyanok, akik nem a csillagkapuban kerestek menekülési lehetőséget, hanem kifele a városból.

\- Ki indult volna kifele a városból?

\- Narim, a város körül minden irányban vannak ehhez hasonló barlangok. Bárki fedezhetett fel belőlük, aki csak egy kicsit is bolyongott a környéken, és volt benne egy kis kalandvágy. És az erdőnek is vannak olyan részei, amik olyan sűrűek, hogy átláthatatlan a fák koronája. A siklók elől bárki menedéket kereshetett a fák között.

\- Akkor munkára – vett egy nagy levegőt Narim, így ő letelepedett a számítógéphez, Wealen pedig eltűnt a falon át, ahol bejöttek.

\- Narim – tért vissza Wealen egy jó órával később.

\- Igen? – nézett fel a férfi.

\- Tizennégy túlélőt látok szerte a város körül, de talán még lehetnek páran a barlangokban.

\- Fel tudjuk venni velük a kapcsolatot?

\- Nem. Feltételezem, náluk sincsen rádió, vagy ha van, sem merik bekapcsolni, nehogy felfedjék a helyzetüket. De mint mondtam, innen sem jutnak ki a rádióhullámok. Több mint nyolcvan méterrel vagyunk a felszín alatt. Várunk két napot, figyelünk, aztán megpróbálunk kimerészkedni. Te jutottál valamire?

\- Megfelelő eszközök híján nem lesz egyszerű megjavítani a kaput.

\- Talán a romok közt találunk felszerelést.

\- Talán – hagyta rá Narim, majd visszafordult a számítógéphez, addig is távol tartotta magától azokat a képeket, ahol az áldozatok és a romok között megfelelő felszerelést keresnek a kapu megjavításához.

Menekülésképpen újra elmerült a csillagkapu műszaki terveiben, és bár fogalma sem volt, mennyire sérült meg maga a kapu, elkezdett összeírni egy listát, amire szükségük lehet a megjavításához.

Wealen közben megint megszökött, beazonosította a túlélőket, és végül kissé megnyugodva konstatálta, hogy Narimnak lesz hozzáértő, műszaki segítsége a munkában.

Odalent, a mesterséges fényben mintha megállt volna az idő, ha a két férfi időnként nem pillant a külső kamerák által közvetített képre, fogalmuk sem lett volna, hogy odakint éjszaka van, vagy nappal. Időnként megpróbáltak aludni egy-két órát, de az álmuk meglehetősen zaklatott volt, így mindig visszatértek inkább a munkához.

Egyre kevesebbet beszélgettek, hisz tudták, minden szóval csak egymás aggodalmát gerjesztenék. Inkább a szükséges felszerelésekről váltottak néhány szót, és hogy honnan tudnák megszerezni őket. Pár épületet láttak épségben, de Narim csüggedten állapította meg, hogy a saját laborja romokban van, így az ott lévő felszerelésre nem számíthat.

Másnap, mikor már a munka sem tudta elterelni a figyelmüket, Narim végül mégis mesélt Samantháról. A Földön töltött napokról, aminek az emlékét olyan becsben tartotta azóta is. Wealen egy mosollyal az arcán hallgatta, biztos volt benne, hogy ezek az emlékek majd erőt adnak Narimnak ahhoz, hogy túlélje a rájuk váró nehéz napokat.

A harmadik nap reggelén merészkedtek ki a barlangból. Hoztak magukkal néhány műszert, amit hasznosnak gondoltak. Legfontosabbnak a környezetük megfigyelését tartották, hogy azonnal észrevegyék, ha ellenség lenne a közelükben, de azért volt még nálunk néhány más eszköz is.

A városhoz közeledve azonosították a túlélőket, akik a város központi tere körül tartózkodtak. Mikor kiléptek a házak takarásából, néhány sugárfegyverrel néztek farkasszemet, de aztán a többiek csüggedten leengedték a fegyvert. Ők sem voltak jobb lelkiállapotban, mint Narim, reménytelennek, kilátástalannak ítélték a helyzetüket, és jó párszor elhangzott a „nekünk is meg kellett volna halnunk" kezdetű mondat.

Wealen persze ezúttal sem hagyta meggyőzni magát, és ugyanazzal a kitartással, amivel korábban Narimot is bíztatta, lassan sikerült lecsillapítania a többieket is. Az első napjuk persze csendes beszélgetéssel telt, Narim és Wealen is tudták, hogy aznap nem tudnának semmi értelmeset kezdeni a többiekkel, csak a következő nap vetették fel a terveiket a csillagkapu rendbehozásáról.

Narim a barlangban töltött napok alatt teljesen képbe került a kapuval, így míg a többiek az elesett társaikkal foglalkoztak, maga mellé vett két embert, hogy megpróbáljanak eszközöket keresni a romok alatt.

Nem volt könnyű munka. Az egyre rosszabb és rosszabb állapotban talált épületek egyre jobban elkeserítették őket, és az összedőlt házakban a felszerelés hasonló állapotban volt, alig találtak valami használhatót az első napon. Narim hosszú listát írt a szükséges dolgokról, de csak lassan tudott rajta kipipálni bármit is.

Két nappal később már neki tudtak állni az érdemi munkának, és bár nem ígérkezett könnyűnek, azért a lelkükben felébredt már némi remény, hogy sikerrel járhatnak. Bár voltak jó néhányan, akik kétségbe vonták az egésznek az értelmét, ahogy Narim is tette még odalent a hegy alatt, de azért a munka csak folytatódott.

Narim és Wealen átbeszélgették az éjszakák egy részét, míg a többiek zaklatott álomba merültek. Beszélgettek a régi dolgokról, még a Tollanon, meg az azóta eltelt időről, de óvatosan kerülték az elmúlt napok emlegetését, így megóvták egymást és önmagukat a teljes összeomlástól.

Több mint két hétbe telt, míg a kaput használható állapotba hozták, és Narimnak még akkor is voltak kétségei, hogy egyáltalán működőképes lesz-e. A felhasznált anyagok nem voltak a legjobb minőségűek, nem volt biztos benne, hogy kibírják azt a hatalmas terhelést, amit a féregjárat fenntartása igényel, de tudta, hogy nincs más választásuk, így végül összegyűltek a kapu előtt, tárcsázták a Nox koordinátáit, és átsétáltak az eseményhorizonton.


	12. Chapter 12

A kis csapat tollán túlélő napokra némaságba burkolózott, hiábavaló volt a noxok minden próbálkozása a kommunikációra. Nem is ettek, nem is beszélgettek, szinte csak üveges tekintettel meredtek maguk elé. Aztán, ahogy telt az idő, lassan beszélgetni kezdtek. Először csak egymással, majd lassan a vendéglátóikkal is. Viszont, mivel nem volt más témájuk, mint a családjuk, a barátaik, akiket elveszítettek, az otthonuk, amit leromboltak, a jövő, amit elvettek tőlük, Narim egyre távolabb húzódott a közösségtől. Ő maga már megjárta a legmélyebb bugyrait ezeknek az érzéseknek, és nem volt kedve újra visszazuhanni oda.

Jól ismerte a Noxot, legalábbis a csillagkapu környékét, így menekülésképpen felkereste a régi kedves helyeket, ahol régen is szívesen sétált, és végül a fennsíkon, a kapu mellett állt meg, hogy gyönyörködjön a még mindig csodaszép kilátásban. A noxok városa épp láthatatlan volt, mint az idő többségében mindig, így nem akadályozta a férfit a szabad kilátásban. Hamar elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy ne kelljen szenvednie, a régi képeket idézte fel a sok évvel korábbi látogatásukról. Azt, amikor Omoc-kal együtt sétáltak az erdőben, vagy amikor a férfi utolsó este elszánta magát, és felkereste Narimot a szobájában.

\- Szeretitek ezt a helyet, amikor vihar dúl a lelketekben – csatlakozott hozzá Lya egy kis idővel később. Hangtalanul érkezett, mint mindig, a férfi mégsem rezzent össze a hangjától.

\- Mire gondolsz? – pillantott rá Narim.

\- Amikor zavarosak a gondolataitok, vonz benneteket a tágas látóhatár – fordult a nő szeme is messzeség felé. – Mintha ott remélnétek meglelni a békét. Pedig ezt csak magatokban lelhetitek meg.

\- Nem hinném, hogy most lelhetnék a lelkemben akár csak egyetlen békés kis zugot – rázta meg a fejét Narim.

\- A párod is szeretett itt állni, és gondolkodni.

\- Tényleg? – fordult felé Narim, meg sem lepődve a nő szavain.

\- Igen. Majdnem ott szokott állni, ahol most te.

\- Soha többé nem láthatja ezt a gyönyörű tájat – szomorodott el még jobban Narim.

\- Ezt nem tudhatod – pillantott rá Lya. – Nem tudhatod, hol van most.

\- Ha… akkor hívlak… visszahozhattad volna? – jutott Narim eszébe egy most teljesen kézenfekvő lehetőség, amire akkor nem is gondolt. Hisz a noxok képesek visszahozni valakit az életbe.

\- Talán – sütötte le a szemét Lya. - De a sorssal nem szállhatok szembe. Ha az volt a sorsa, hogy továbblépjen, talán csak néhány napot nyerhettem volna neki, és talán meghalt volna a csatában. És akkor talán te is.

\- Lehet, hogy nem is bánnám annyira.

\- Az élet szent, Narim, ezt soha ne feledd! – dorgálta szelíden Lya a férfit. – Azért kaptuk, hogy bölcsen használjuk az univerzum javára.

\- Azok után, ami történt… ugyan mire?

\- Ezt éppen te kérdezed? – csodálkozott rá a nő. – Te, akinek azért egy kicsivel több oka van optimistának lenni, mint a többieknek?

\- Most még nem tudok ezen gondolkodni – hajtotta le a fejét a férfi. – Jogom van… elárulni… a múltamat? Az elmúlt tizenöt évet?

\- Miért érzed árulásnak?

\- Nem tudom. Mit tegyek, Lya?

\- Hallgass a szívedre, barátom.

\- Omocnak is ezt mondtad?

\- Neki más szavakra volt szüksége – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – Az ő kétségei másról szóltak.

\- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél neki. És köszönöm, hogy nekem is próbálsz segíteni. De nem tudom, helyes-e… alig néhány nappal Omoc halála után… már azon gondolkodnom, hogy… valaki mással legyek.

\- Omoc bölcs ember volt – tűnődött el Lya. – Azt hiszem, nem szeretné, hogy a múltban élj. Csak azt, hogy gondolj rá mindig szeretettel. Hogy emlékezz az együtt töltött boldog pillanatokra. És azt, hogy légy boldog a jövőben.

\- De ez most olyan nehéz. Olyan sok minden köt a múlthoz. Minden emlékem. És az, hogy tudom… soha nem kaphatom vissza, csak még inkább hozzáláncol.

\- Ezt kell legyőznöd. Ezt a béklyót. Nehéz lesz, de csak akkor lelheted meg az új utat, amire lépned kell.

\- Egy út, ami járatlan… ez ne tartson vissza… Omoc mondta ezt nekem.

\- Minden út járatlan addig, míg valaki el nem indul rajta. Talán ezen az úton neked kell elindulnod, barátom. És talán a végén megleled azt, amit keresel – mosolygott Lya Narimra, majd megsimogatta a karját, és elsétált.

A beszélgetés Narim gondolatait a világa összeomlásáról Omoc felé terelte. Végtelenül hiányzott neki a férfi, elmondhatatlanul vágyott arra, hogy most is mellette legyen, hogy támaszt nyújtsanak egymásnak, mint az elmúlt tizenöt évben minden nehéz helyzetben. De Omoc már nem volt mellette, és nem maradt más tőle, csak az emlékek.

Vajon Lyának tényleg igaza van? Omoc tényleg azt szeretné, hogy boldog legyen? Narim még mindig árulásnak érezte, amit tenni készül, de a lelkének olyan nagy szüksége volt egy kis vigaszra, reményre a kilátástalanságban, hogy előbb vagy utóbb meg kell tennie, ha nem akar elmerülni és belekeseredni a történtekbe. Pár napra azonban még szüksége volt. Nem akarta minden fájdalmát, minden kétségbeesését Samantha nyakába zúdítani, inkább igyekezett felülkerekedni rajtuk, mire újra találkoznak.

Végül, ahogy a nap a látóhatár alá bukott, Narim vett egy mély lélegzetet, és visszatért a többiekhez.

~~ o ~~

Két nappal később Narim megint felsétált a fennsíkra, de úgy tűnt, ezúttal megelőzték. Be kellett látnia, hogy Lyának igaza van, ha nehéz a lelkük keresik a végtelen tereket. Végül vett egy nagy levegőt, és odasétált a másikhoz.

\- Wealen, jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva, mert a másiknak már a testtartásán látszott, hogy maga alatt van. Maga elé meredt a messzeségbe, de Narim tudta, hogy a szeme előtt teljesen más képek peregnek.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a szólított ahogy kiszakadt a gondolataiból. – Azt hiszem, rajtam most jön ki mindaz, amin te már a barlangban átmentél.

\- Az kemény volt – emlékezett vissza Narim, hogy hogyan szippantották magukba a történtek, teljesen elszakítva a valóságtól. – De te hatékony módszert találtál, hogy segíts.

\- Valóban – mosolyodott el halványan Wealen. – De az egyszeri és megismételhetetlen módszer.

\- Igen, az – hagyta rá Narim. – Csak… nem tudom, én hogy segíthetnék neked.

\- Csak tereld el a figyelmem, mielőtt megőrülök – sandított Wealen Narimra, és letelepedett a földre.

\- Azt megpróbálhatjuk – csatlakozott hozzá Narim is.

\- Szóval… elmész a Földre? – kezdeményezett egy kevésbé veszélyesnek tűnő témát a fiatalabb férfi.

\- Igen. Még pár nap, míg összeszedem a gondolataimat, aztán megkeresem Samanthát – mélázott el a lehetőségen Narim. - Nem tartasz velem?

\- Úgy hiányoznék én oda, mint púp a hátadra – mosolyodott el Wealen.

\- Talán első alkalommal tényleg – mosolygott vele Narim is. – De később?

\- Ott élni? – sandított Wealen a másikra. – Nem is tudom – tűnődött el sóhajtva. – Tudod, meglehetősen kettős érzéseim vannak azzal a világgal kapcsolatban.

\- Megértem – bólintott rá Narim. – Egy más világ. Sok mindent nélkülöznünk kellene, ami az eddigi életünkben teljesen normális volt.

\- Az eddigi életünknek vége, Narim. Bárhova megyünk is… az már nem lesz olyan. És hidd el, nem az eszközeink és a technológiánk fog elsősorban hiányozni, bár tény, hogy az is. Az ember képes alkalmazkodni a megváltozott körülményekhez, de nem tudja kitörölni a múltját, az emlékeit.

\- Tudom.

\- És persze neked Samantha megkönnyítené az alkalmazkodást.

\- Talán te is találnál valakit…

\- Na persze – nézett rá kételkedve Wealen, aztán elmosolyodott. – Mondjuk, az a Daniel nevű férfi azzal az átható kék pillantásával nem néz ki rosszul.

\- Tényleg nem – nevette el magát Narim is. – De nem hinném, hogy…

\- Tudom, csak vicceltem – nyugtatta meg Wealen. – Majd meglátom, mire jutsz, ha végül úgy döntesz, hogy odaköltözöl, aztán elgondolkodom a lehetőségen.

\- Rendben – egyezett bele Narim, majd kis időre elgondolkodtak mindketten. – Wealen… - törte meg a csendet végül Narim.

\- Igen?

\- Köszönöm!

\- Ugyan mit?

\- Nélküled nem éltem volna túl – hajtotta le a fejét Narim.

\- Most mondjam azt, amit te? Van értelme ezek után?

\- Az élet szent, Wealen…

\- Igen – sóhajtott a férfi. – Lya nekem is ezt mondta. De ettől még nem egyszerű így érezni.

\- Tudom. Nekem még nehezebb, hidd el! – hajtotta le a fejét Narim.

\- Nem akarod elmondani, mi történt? – kérdezte Wealen.

\- Tegyem még nehezebbé? Neked, magamnak, mindenkinek? – pillantott fel rá Narim.

\- Neked talán könnyebb lenne.

\- Vagy egy pillanat alatt elérném, hogy ne önszántamból menjek a Földre, hanem száműzetésbe. Ha kiderül…

\- Narim…

\- Hát jó – vett egy nagy levegőt Narim. – Elmondom. Így legalább… ha én elmegyek… lesz itt még valaki, aki tudja, mi történt – szánta el magát végül, és belekezdett a történetbe. Ahogy haladtak előre az események sorában, Wealen egyre sápadtabban hallgatta, és Narimnak is egyre nehezebb volt feltárnia az igazságot.

\- Szóval… talán az egész, ami történt az én hibám – hajtotta le a fejét megint Narim a végén, akinek újra teljes súlyukkal a vállára nehezedtek a döntése következményei.

\- Nem, Narim – rázta meg a fejét Wealen némi tűnődés után. – Talán, ha nem így döntesz… nyerhettél volna nekünk egy hetet. Vagy kettőt. Amíg elkészült volna a megrendelt fegyvermennyiség. De mivel a továbbiakban is csak a színfalak mögött zajlottak volna az események, ugyanúgy felkészületlenül ért volna minket a támadás. Mert abban biztos vagyok, hogy a goa'uld csak addig várt volna ezzel a végső csapással, amíg fel tud minket használni. Amíg teljesítjük az egyezség ránk eső részét. És senki nem számított volna arra sem, hogy az ionágyúk hatástalanok lesznek a támadókkal szemben. Arra pedig főleg nem, hogy… az igazi ellenséget a saját sorainkban kell keresnünk. És… ha nem úgy döntesz, ahogy… talán még aznap megölnek téged is, mint Omocot, nehogy figyelmeztethess valakit…

\- Omoc hónapokig gyötrődött ezen… pedig ő nem is tudta a teljes igazságot – csóválta meg a fejét Narim.

\- Talán jobb is, ha nem tudta – sóhajtott Wealen. – Így is csalódhatott a Kúriában. Fájó lett volna neki, ha valóban szembe kell néznie az igazsággal. Így is… olyan sokat harcolt, sokszor eredménytelenül.

\- Igen. Belefáradt már. Az utolsó este sikerült rábeszélnem, hogy hagyjon fel a kilátástalan harccal. De… talán csak azért egyezett bele, mert tudta, sejtette, hogy mi vár rá.

\- Talán. De talán mégsem. Talán tényleg visszavonult volna. A kedvedért még erre is hajlandó lett volna – mosolygott Wealen Narimra.

\- Nem… nála ez sosem így működött – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Narim arcán. – Ő mindig csak azt nézte, hogy lehet a népe legnagyobb hasznára. Csak ez számított. Talán belátta, hogy tudósként többet tehet, mint a mindennapos szélmalomharc, amit az elmúlt években folytatott.

\- Sokat tett értünk. Ha ő nincs, sokkal előbb széthullott volna minden.

\- Bárcsak neki is elmondhatnánk ezt – csóválta meg a fejét Narim.

\- Hidd el, tudta, hogy sokan így éreznek. Ha nem tudta volna, nem harcolt volna olyan keményen. De igazad van. Nem lett volna szabad meghalnia. Pont ő, akinek annyit köszönhetünk.

\- Az árulással ő sem tudott mit kezdeni. Lehetetlen lett volna kivédeni. Erre még a legrosszabb rémálmaiban sem gondolt volna.

\- Tudom, Narim – szorította meg a férfi karját Wealen. – Sokat veszítettél. Mindannyian sokat veszítettünk. Az otthonunkat, a barátainkat, a családunkat… egy kicsit önmagunkat is mindezekkel együtt. Meg kell gyászolnunk mindent és mindenkit. De utána… majd a jövő felé kell fordulnunk.

\- Majd – vett egy mély levegőt Narim.

\- Tudom. Mindannyiunknak idő kell. Nekem is. De most… sétáljunk haza. Ideje vacsorázni valamit – javasolta Wealen, és bár egyikük sem volt túlságosan éhes, lassan visszasétáltak a szállásukra.

A következő napokban Narim sokat beszélgetett Lyával is, és a nő végtelen belső békéje lassan, de biztosan gyógyította a lelkét. Néha már feltűnt egy mosoly az arcán, és ahogy kibeszélte magából az érzéseit, kicsit megkönnyebbült. A figyelme lassan tényleg abba az irányba fordult, hogy ellátogat a Földre. Nem pontosan tudta, mit vár ettől a látogatástól, de legalább annyiban biztos volt, hogy tudatnia kell Samanthával, hogy él. Nem hagyhatja a nőt abban a hitben, hogy halott. Pontosan el tudta képzelni, hogy mit érez most, hisz néhány napja megélte ugyanezeket az érzéseket. És abban is biztos volt, hogy hiába küldte azt az üzenetet, Samantha akkor is magában keresi majd a hibát, és ezt nem akarta hagyni, így egyre inkább érett benne a gondolat, hogy indulnia kell a Földre.

Mikor Lyának mesélt a terveiről, az aprócska kis nő csak egy halvány mosollyal figyelte, amit Narim bíztatásnak vett, így elhatározta, nem vár tovább, hanem másnap reggeli után azonnal átlép a csillagkapun.


	13. Chapter 13

Narim próbált szabadulni az indítócsarnokban rácsodálkozó emberektől, de nem egykönnyen ment neki. Mindenki tudni akarta, mi történt, de neki nem volt sok energiája elmesélni a történteket, így csak félszavakkal válaszolt. Végül engedélyt kért Hammond tábornoktól, hogy megkeresse Samanthát. A tábornok, bár maga is elmondhatatlanul kíváncsi volt, végül áldását adta a dologra, és adott mellé egy katonát, hogy kísérje oda.

Mikor a nő laborjának az ajtaja kinyílt előttük, Samanthát nem találta egyedül. Egy férfival beszélgetett, aki az öltözéke alapján tok'ra lehetett. Narimot megint elöntötte a féltékenység, mint mindig, ha a nő által mesélt dolgok eszébe jutottak, de aztán a Samantha arcán látható hitetlenség visszatérítette a jelenbe. Sam annyira nem hitt a szemének, hogy a vele szemben ülő férfihez fordult.

\- Martouf… te is azt látod, amit én?

\- Gyanítom igen – cikázott a férfi szeme kettejük között, és láthatóan fogalma sem volt arról mi történik.

\- Akkor szerinted nem kísértet?

\- Határozottan nem – rázta meg a fejét a Martoufnak szólított férfi, mire Sam felállt a székéről, és még mindig gyanakodva közelebb sétált Narimhoz. Két lépéssel előtte azonban megállt.

\- Tényleg nem haltál meg? – kérdezte reménykedve.

\- Nem, Samantha – mosolygott rá Narim. – Nem haltam meg. Bár sokszor nem sokon múlt.

\- Istenem… - suttogta a nő, majd megtette az utolsó két lépést is. Először óvatosan, mint aki még mindig nem hisz a szemének, megérintette a férfi két karját, majd amikor valóban igazinak bizonyult, megölelte. – Annyira jó, hogy itt vagy!

\- Én is örülök – mosolyodott el Narim, majd erősen magához szorította a nőt, és egy hosszú percig el sem engedte.

\- De… mi történt? – kérdezte Sam felemelve a fejét, de nem húzódott el Narimtól. – Én tényleg azt hittem, hogy… hogy meghaltál a csatában… és mindenki más is.

\- Ez… egy hosszú és kegyetlen történet – sóhajtott a férfi. – Nem… sokan… éltük túl a támadást.

\- A goa'uld kegyetlen volt, mint mindig – bólintott rá Sam. – Épp erről beszélgettünk Martouffal – mondta, de amikor körülnézett, sehol nem látta a férfit. – Hova tűnt?

\- Az előbb elment – gondolkodott el Narim, aki bár nem nézett fel, de hallotta a másik férfi lépteit, ahogy elment mellettük.

\- Tok'rák – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Hisztisebbek, mint egy középkori hercegkisasszony… Utána kell mennem!

\- Samantha – fogta meg Narim a nő kezét.

\- Narim, figyelj… ha most hagyom elrohanni, soha az életben nem jön többet a Földre. Még akkor sem, ha Selmak adja neki parancsba. Mindjárt jövök, el ne tűnj nekem te is! – ígérte, és elsietett.

Narim csak sóhajtva nézett utána, és inkább próbált távol tartani magától minden Martouffal kapcsolatos gondolatot, és abba kapaszkodni, hogy Samantha tényleg örült a felbukkanásának, és annak, hogy életben van. Mivel nem tudta, mennyi időre maradt magára, hogy elterelje a figyelmét az aggodalmairól, inkább körülnézett a helyiségben, végül a naquadah reaktor mellett ragadt le. Hamar átlátta a működését, elvégre maga is az energia előállítás és szállítás kutatásával foglalkozott az ideje egy részében. Megértette Samantha koncepcióját, bár néhány dolgot másként csinált volna, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy ezt fel kéne-e fednie a nő előtt. Épp Samantha jegyzeteit tanulmányozta, mikor a nő mögé osont, és átölelte.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy elrohantam!

\- Nem probléma – rázta meg a fejét Narim.

\- Tudod… Martouf igaz barát… és sokszor nagy segítség is. Nem hagyhattam, hogy besértődjön.

\- Ő is féltékeny? – sandított hátra Narim egy halvány mosollyal.

\- Erre muszáj válaszolnom? – nevette el magát a nő.

\- Ez már egy válasz volt – fordult meg lassan Narim.

\- Ő még mindig Jolinar emlékéhez ragaszkodik – sóhajtott Sam. – Ennyi az egész. Ő és Lantash… bennem látják mindazt, ami Jolinarból maradt, még akkor is, ha az vajmi kevés. De az esetek többségében tényleg barátként fordul felém. Segít nekem és a Földnek, néha még úgy is, hogy szembe megy a Nagytanáccsal, ami sokat jelent nekünk. Nem kell féltékenynek lenned.

\- Értem – mosolygott rá megnyugtatóan Narim, mire Sam egy mosollyal a háta mögé sandított.

\- Elmondod?

\- Mit? – húzta össze a szemét a férfi.

\- Hogy mit tudnál fejleszteni rajta.

\- Ebben a pillanatban tényleg erre vagy a legkíváncsibb? – hárította el a kérdést Narim.

\- Valójában nem – látta be a nő. – Csak nem tudom… merjek-e kérdezni – sandított óvatosan Narimra, aki valóban elkeseredett, ahogy a történtek eszébe jutottak. Elfordult a nőtől, és inkább a reaktort tanulmányozta, miközben beszélt.

\- Jelenleg huszonhárom túlélőről tudok, és nem valószínű, hogy lenne több. Pillanatnyilag a noxok védelme és segítsége mellett próbálunk gyógyulni. Testileg-lelkileg. Most már inkább csak lelkileg. Ez… ez lesz a nehezebb része.

\- Istenem – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Abból, amit nálatok láttunk… nem maradt semmi.

\- Semmi – erősítette meg Narim. – A romokból… a kaput épphogy helyre tudtuk állítani. De számításaim szerint az is csupán addig tartott ki, míg eljöttük onnan, aztán túlterhelődött. Talán szét is robbant. De még senkinek nem volt lelkiereje megpróbálni újranyitni.

\- Sajnálom, Narim – lépett a férfi után Sam, és gyengéden a hátára tette a kezét.

\- Nem tudom, hogy ezt fel lehet-e fogni igazán – sóhajtott Narim. – Nekem még nem sikerült, azt hiszem.

\- Nem, Narim, nem lehet. A világod, az eddigi életed… minden odalett. Átkozott goa'uldok! – lépett el a férfitól Sam. – Azóta is arra próbálunk rájönni, kinek dolgozhat Tanith. Ezért kerestem meg Martoufot, de nekik sincs túl sok információjuk. Kevesen vannak, mindenhova nem tudnak beépülni. És még ha sikerül is, hosszú idő, míg használható információhoz jutnak.

\- Már nem számít – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. – Ami történt már nem csinálhatjuk vissza.

\- De igen, számít, Narim – nézett rá határozottan Sam. – Megakadályozhatjuk, hogy másokkal is megtörténjen ugyanez, és ez fontos.

\- Bölcs vagy, mint mindig, Samantha – hajtott fejet a férfi. – Én még… elveszek a saját érzéseimben. Még nem tudok másra gondolni, csak a veszteségeimre.

\- Ez érthető – nyugtatta meg Sam. – Nem is tennék neked szemrehányást. És tudom, hogy… nem hozhatjuk vissza, amit elvesztettél… de megelőzhetjük, hogy mások is átéljék ezt. Ki tudja, ki lesz a goa'uld következő áldozata?

\- Mindig a legártatlanabb világok.

\- Így van, Narim. Ezért kell tennünk valamit. És nyugodtan mond, hogy primitívek vagyunk és agresszívek… ha ez az ára annak, hogy segíthessünk az ártatlanokon, a védteleneken, akkor vállalom, hogy primitívek vagyunk.

\- Samantha, kérlek… ezt ne most!

\- Rendben, ne haragudj! – sóhajtott Sam. – A legkevésbé téged akarlak bántani. Hisz el sem tudom képzelni, mit élsz át. Nem tudom… mit tehetnék, hogy segítsek. És… hogyan tovább?

\- Nem tudom, Samantha. Egy ideig most biztosan a Noxon maradunk. Nincs erőforrásunk egy saját világot létrehozni, és… értelme sem lenne túl sok. Huszonhárom ember… csak kísértetként bolyonganánk egy egész bolygón.

\- A noxok még mindig lezárják előlünk a kapujukat – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Tudom. De ha… megengeded… és Hammond tábornok is… néha meglátogatnálak.

\- És… nem szeretnél… itt maradni?

\- Most nincs erőm ezen gondolkodni, Samantha. Előbb talpra kell állnom. Szívesen maradnék veled, tudod…

\- Tudom – szorította meg Narim kezét Sam. – De előbb rendbe kell tenned magadban dolgokat.

\- Túl sok mindent veszítettem.

\- Elsőként Omocot – gondolta végig Sam a közelmúlt eseményeit, mire a férfi félrenézett egy pillanatra. – Ne haragudj, hogy eszedbe juttattam! Én csak… úgy érzem, még mindig… ez fáj neked a legjobban.

\- Ártatlan áldozata volt ennek a…

\- Az ilyenre nincs szó, Narim.

\- Haragszol rám? – nézett Narim a nő szemébe.

\- Miért?

\- Hogy… ő volt az életemben.

\- Nem, Narim, nem haragszom. Bár bevallom… néha féltékeny vagyok…

\- Samantha – nézett engesztelőn rá a férfi.

\- Nem, ne értsd félre, nincs ebben semmi rosszindulat. Csak vele töltöttél tizenöt boldog évet… kicsit irigylem. Ezt is, tudod, mint egy csomó minden mást. De… a sors megint döntött helyettünk. Ő az életét adta… azért amiben hitt. Egy jó ügyért. És… szeretném hinni, hogy a te figyelmed idővel majd a jövő felé fordul.

\- Mielőtt megismertelek, ő volt az életem. Ő jelentett mindent. Aztán megláttalak, és a szívem két félre szakadt. Az egyik az övé maradt, de a másik a tiéd lett. A sors… - sóhajtott a férfi – a sors néha egy tollvonással dönt életekről. Egy életről, vagy egy népéről.

\- De te túlélted, Narim. Ennek oka van. Még van dolgod az életben. Talán… el kell mondanod nekem, hogy javítsam ki a reaktort – mosolyodott el a nő.

\- Majd meglátom – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. – Mindenesetre a kondenzátorokon elgondolkodhatnál.

\- Kösz, ez nem túl sok segítség – forgatta meg a szemét Sam. – De el fogok, ígérem. Még valami?

\- Mi a helyzet a kvantumfizikával? – sandított rá Narim.

\- Bocs, Narim, nem igazán volt időm ilyesmire. Tudod, időnként meg kell mentenem a Földet.

\- Igen, tudom – mosolyodott el halványan Narim is. – Bár nekünk is lett volna egy ilyen elhivatott őrangyalunk. Most nem tartanánk itt – komolyodott el újra. – De akinek vigyáznia kellett volna ránk, elárult bennünket.

\- Nem tudom, Narim. Talán csak azért döntött így, mert előre látta azt, ami végül is bekövetkezett. A goa'uld fölénybe került, és ti védtelenné váltatok. Talán tényleg hitt abban, hogy így megmentheti a népét.

\- Olyan áron, hogy feláldoz ki tudja hány világot? Kettő, legfeljebb három olyan bomba képes elpusztítani egy bolygót… számolj csak utána, hány világ végét jelentette volna, ha a goa'uld kezébe kerül! Mennyi volt belőle? Száz? Talán még több?

\- Tudom, Narim. Ez egy olyan helyzet, aminek nem lehetett jó megoldása. Bár kérhetett volna segítséget. Ha nem is egy primitív néptől, mint mi, mert az biztos kínos lett volna neki. De… ott a tok'ra, ott vannak az asgardok… de még Lya is segíthetett volna. Elrejthette volna az egész várost, vagy tudom is én. Ahogy a saját városukat is elrejtik. Nap mint nap elsétál mellette egy-egy goa'uld, és nem veszik észre. Annyi idő alatt, míg kifejlesztették azt a bombát, kapcsolatba léphetett volna valamelyik fejlettebb fajjal, és akkor talán találhatott volna más megoldást. Mi is elértük, hogy a Föld az asgardok védelme alá kerüljön. Nem tudom, meddig véd meg bennünket egy szerződés, de talán elég ideig, hogy közben legyőzzük a goa'uldokat.

\- Látod, lett volna megoldás, ha felelősséggel gondolkodik. Vagy legalább feltárja a problémát… valakinek, aki képes racionálisan gondolkodni, és valódi megoldást találni.

\- Omocnak, igaz?

\- Ő nem hagyta volna, hogy így történjen. Talán eljutott volna arra a következtetésre, amire te most, és szerzett volna segítséget – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. - De Travel nem tette, és ennek az egész népünk áldozatává vált. De utólag már könnyű okosnak lenni, és kikiáltani valakit felelősnek. Értelme viszont már nem sok van.

\- Tudom. Ami történt, megtörtént – sóhajtott Sam. – Csak… olyan rossz látni, hogy szenvedsz.

\- Próbálok erős lenni, de… egy ilyen helyzetben nem igazán tudom, hogy kell. Minden összeomlott… Egyszer már majdnem megtörtént, de akkor sikerült megmenekülnünk… Talán akkor… valahogy becsaptuk a sorsot, de végül nem kerülhettük el a végzetünket. De most… nem látom sok értelmét az életemnek. Rajtad kívül persze.

\- Örülök, hogy értelmet adhatok az életednek – mosolygott rá Sam. - Bár nem tudom, hogy ezt elégnek tartod-e.

\- Próbálok mellette abba is kapaszkodni, amit mondtál. Hogy oka van annak, hogy életben maradtam. Hogy még van valami, amit meg kell tennem. Természetesen ez nem azt jelenti, hogy te nem lennél elég – cirógatta meg Sam arcát a férfi.

\- Ez kedves – mosolygott rá Sam. – De azért gondolkodhatnál ezen a maradáson. Majd ha… rendbe jöttél egy kicsit.

\- Még… sokkhatás alatt van mindenki. Mindannyiunkat rémálmok gyötörnek, de nappal, ébren is csak azt látjuk magunk előtt, ami történt.

\- Megértem. Én is… éltem már át szörnyű dolgokat. Olyanokat, amiket nehezen tudtam csak magam mögött hagyni.

\- Nem könnyű…

\- Tudom, de… ha esetleg itt maradnál… Szóval… talán segíthetnék felejteni. És dolgozhatnál velem. Segíthetnél…

\- Samantha… ennek a vitának sosem lenne vége – sóhajtott csüggedten Narim. - És folyton neheztelnél rám. Még ha nem is… veszekednénk miatta, de… a rossz érzés ott lenne benned. És ez képes megmérgezni bármit.

\- Igen, ezt értem, de talán nem kellene így lennie – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Van egy ötletem. Kössünk üzletet. És ha mindketten betartjuk, mindenki jól jár.

\- Mi jár a fejedben? – méregette kíváncsian Narim.

\- Én megígérem neked, hogy nem nyaggatlak többé tollan technológiáért, ha megígéred, hogy segítesz nekem az itt és most rendelkezésre álló módszerekből és lehetőségekből kihozni a lehető legtöbbet.

\- Ez a határvonal néha meglehetősen képlékeny lehet.

\- Meg tudunk majd egyezni – ígérte Sam.

\- Nem tudom – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. – Rólad még el is hinném, hogy betartanád… vagy legalábbis megpróbálnád… ezt a megállapodást. De másról is mernéd állítani ugyanezt?

\- Itt a bázison biztonságban vagy, senki nem esne neked egy fáziseltolásos technológiáért, vagy ilyesmi. Hammond tábornok is kiállna érted.

\- Akkor is, ha a Föld érdeke lenne, hogy átadjak valamit?

\- Ha nagy lenne a baj, segítenél, nem kellene, hogy bárki kényszerítsen rá. Ebben biztos vagyok. Főleg, ha egy idő után… ha nem is otthonodnak, de talán sajátodnak éreznéd ezt a világot.

\- Csak utólag kellene szembenéznem a következményekkel. De… gondolkodom az ajánlatodon. Megígérem – mosolygott Narim Samre.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá a nő.

\- Most… lassan vissza kell térnem – sóhajtott Narim. – De ígérem, pár napon belül eljövök újra. És akkor talán… használhatóbb lelkiállapotban leszek. Most csak… szerettem volna, hogy tudd, hogy élek.

\- Köszönöm, Narim. Figyelmes vagy, mint mindig. És várni foglak, minden nap – szorította meg a férfi kezét Sam, de aztán elgondolkodott. – De… ha a kapu zárva van…

\- A Noxon két kapu van.

\- Ugyanazon a címen?

\- Igen.

\- De…

\- Nem kaptam felhatalmazást arra, hogy erről beszéljek – ugratta a férfi Samet. – Majd… Lya elmondja, ha úgy érzi, itt az ideje.

\- Akkor az nem az én életemben lesz – nevette el magát Sam. – És nekünk ugyanúgy kell innen tárcsázunk, mint normál esetben?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor nálad van valami eszköz – fürkészte Narimot.

\- Vagy egy tucat eszköz van nálam – állta a pillantását a férfi.

\- Jól van, jól van, szóval biztos, hogy épségben át fogsz érni, függetlenül attól, hogy a Földről mész?

\- Igen, nem kell aggódnod.

\- Jól van, akkor… beszéljünk a tábornokkal. Kaphatnál esetleg egy kódot, és akkor nem hoznád a frászt az emberekre állandóan. Azért ijesztő ám, hogy csak úgy lazán átsétálsz az íriszen.

\- Elhiszem – bólintott rá Narim. – Rendben, beszéljünk a tábornokkal.

Egy órával később, miután a férfi türelmesen megválaszolgatta a tábornok kérdéseit, Sam és Narim már az indítócsarnok felé tartottak, de Sam még tűnődött valamin.

\- Narim…

\- Igen?

\- Csak valami eszembe jutott… de nem tudom, hogy…

\- Kérdezhetsz bármit – állt meg a folyosón Narim.

\- Travelnek volt egy mondata, ami… arra engedett következtetni, hogy… tudott rólatok.

\- Igen – emlékezett vissza Narim. – Nem gondolkodtam még ezen, és már nincs is nagyon jelentősége. Csak reménykedhetek, hogy nem bántotta Omocot a kapcsolatunk miatt.

\- Nagyon… elutasított dolog volt nálatok, ha két férfi szerette egymást?

\- Miért, nálatok nem az? – adott kitérő választ Narim.

\- De, eléggé – húzta el a száját Sam. – És gondolom Omoc pozíciója miatt csak még kényesebb volt a helyzet…

\- Igen. Szóval… nem tudom, Travel mikor jött rá, vagy miből… bár ha nem távolította el Omocot a Kúriából, gyanítom csak az utolsó pillanatokban vett észre valamit. Lehet, hogy csak abból, hogy… mennyire megviselt az elvesztése. Igazából mindig vigyáztunk, de sok időt töltöttünk együtt. Ez bárkinek szemet szúrhatott. De tudod… én egy pillanatig sem szégyelltem…

\- Tudom – simogatta meg Narim karját Sam.

\- Ha Omoc tényleg ott hagyta volna a Kúriát… minden további nélkül felvállaltuk volna, hogy összetartozunk, és nem érdekelt volna, hogy ez kinek nem tetszik – csóválta meg a fejét Narim, de aztán észbe kapott. – Ne haragudj! Ezt nem… nem neked kellene elmondanom.

\- Semmi baj. Tudom, mit jelentett neked – nyugtatta meg Sam, és saját maga lepődött meg a legjobban, hogy pillanatnyilag egyáltalán nem érzett féltékenységet.

\- Akkor sem kellene neked beszélnem róla – tiltakozott Narim. - Nem tisztességes. Próbálok nem visszafele nézni, ígérem.

\- Narim! Alig két hete, hogy Omoc meghalt. Mit vársz magadtól? És különben is… én hoztam fel a témát, ne haragudj! Csak pont azért volt furcsa, mert tudtam, hogy mindig mennyire vigyáztatok. Ha nem ismerlek annyira… én sem vettem volna észre. De igazad van. Már nem számít. Nem fogok többet kérdezni róla.

\- Bármikor kérdezhetsz bármit, Samantha. Csak nem érzem fairnek veled szemben, ha arról beszélek, mit éreztem iránta. És… ő már…

\- Ssss… - csitította Sam a férfit, akit lassan maguk alá gyűrtek az érzései. – Idővel képes leszel majd mást is látni.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Narim. – Néha sikerül… mikor el tudok feledkezni a történtekről.

\- Narim… biztos, hogy most el akarsz menni?

\- Nem – mosolyodott el halványan a férfi. – De már így is túl sok mindent zúdítottam a nyakadba. Hagynom kellene téged is levegőhöz jutni. Épp elég sokk lehetett, hogy felbukkantam.

\- Narim, hosszú ideje nem történt velem ilyen jó dolog, mint hogy felbukkantál – biztosította Sam. – Tudod, mit éreztem, mikor azt hittem, te is meghaltál? Hülye kérdés, persze, hogy tudod – sóhajtott Sam. – Szóval én örülök, hogy itt vagy, és örülnék, ha maradnál.

\- És mit szólna ehhez a parancsnokod? A jeladót is csak nagy nehezen engedélyezte.

\- Azt mindenkinek nehezen engedélyezi. Minél több van kint, annál nagyobb az esély, hogy valahol visszaélnek vele. Nem mintha rólad feltételezne rosszat, csak… ellophatják, vagy akár meg is zsarolhatnak… vagy bármi.

\- Engem már nincs mivel zsarolni – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. – Csak te – mosolygott a nőre.

\- Látod, akkor máris potenciális veszélyforrás vagyunk mindketten – nevette el magát Sam. - De hidd el a maradásod ellen nem lesz kifogása. Majd én beszélek vele – ajánlotta fel, de abban a pillanatban egy ismerős hangot hallottak meg mögöttük.

\- Narim – csodálkozott Daniel, és ahogy megfordultak, látták, hogy a fiatal tudós mellett O'Neill is ott áll. – Hallottuk a pletykát, hogy itt van, de nem akartuk elhinni.

\- Túlélő típus, ezt tetszik – tűnt fel egy kétes értékű félmosoly az ezredes arcán is, mire Sam megforgatta a szemét, és Narimra nézett.

\- Kibírod velük tíz percig? Beszélek a tábornokkal.

\- Rosszabb dolgokat is túléltem már – méregette Narim az ezredest, majd figyelte, ahogy a nő elsiet, aztán a figyelme visszatért O'Neillhez.

\- Én tartozom magának valamivel, ezredes – emlékeztette egy pár nappal korábbi ígéretére a férfit.

\- Húú, és most kapok egy igazi tollan balegyenest? – szűkült össze O'Neill szeme. – Nem is tudom, hova bújjak…

\- Lenne bármi értelme, ha megütném? – sandított Narim Danielre.

\- Nem, Narim – rázta meg a fejét Daniel. – Semmin nem változtatna, ami megtörtént, legfeljebb magának még amiatt is bűntudata lenne, hogy agresszív volt.

\- Omocnak igaza volt – mondta tűnődve Narim. – Magához lehet még némi reményt fűzni.

\- Ilyet mondott volna? - mosolyodott el halványan Daniel.

\- Kedvelte magát.

\- Én is őt – vont vállat Daniel. – Bár kétségtelen, hogy volt egy stílusa – emlékezett vissza Daniel.

\- Igen, ez igaz – hagyta rá Narim.

\- Szóval, fejlettebb barátom - szállt be enyhén cinikusan a beszélgetésbe O'Neill is. – Hogy sikerült megúsznia?

\- Szerencsém volt – válaszolt kitérően Narim. – De a többiek nem voltak ilyen szerencsések. Mit szeretne tudni, ezredes? Vagy csak egy beismerést szeretne hallani, hogy a fejlettebb technológiánk, amire olyan büszkék voltunk, nem volt képes megvédeni bennünket?

\- Ha tudná, milyen öröm, hogy ezt belátta – csapott Narim vállára az ezredes, majd elvonult.

\- Ne törődjön vele – csóválta meg a fejét Daniel. – Csak…

\- Neki is van egy stílusa – idézte Daniel előbbi szavait Narim.

\- Igen, olyasmi. És most? Hogyan tovább?

\- Ez még… alakulóban van.

\- Narim – nézett rá megrovón Daniel. – Ne kövesse el sokadszor ugyanazt a hibát!

\- Igyekszem, Daniel. De most nem könnyű előre nézni. Sok szempontból nem könnyű.

\- Tudom. Majd… rendbe jönnek a dolgok. Legyen… türelmes!

\- Az leszek.

\- Most itt marad?

\- Pár napot igen, azt hiszem, aztán… valószínűleg egy darabig ingázom a Föld és a Nox között.

\- A Noxon vannak? – lepődött meg Daniel.

\- Hova mehettünk volna? – vont vállat még mindig reménytelenül Narim.

\- Értem. Akkor… üdvözlöm Lyát.

\- Feltétlen átadom – ígérte Narim, de közben látta, hogy Sam feltűnik a folyosó végén.

\- Siker – mosolygott rá a nő. - Hova zavartátok az ezredest?

\- O'Neill ezredes nem tudja elviselni a békét és a csendes beszélgetést – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. – Nem kellett zavarni, elment magától.

\- Értem – nevette el magát Sam. – Akkor… hazamegyünk?

\- Csak így elhagyhatom a bázist? – csodálkozott Narim.

\- Felelősséget vállaltam érted – nézett rá Sam tettetett szigorúsággal. – Ehhez tartsd magad!

\- Igyekezni fogok – ígérte Narim. – Mehetünk – mondta, és elköszöntek Danieltől, de az ifjú tudós még a kollégája után szólt.

\- Sam… ügyesen!

\- Daniel, kérlek! – nevette el magát a nő, majd karon fogta Narimot, és hazaindultak.


End file.
